


Love In Leather

by snowxhanyouxqueen



Series: Leather and Lace [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 81,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowxhanyouxqueen/pseuds/snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru is a workaholic billionaire that would rather work his pain away than get over it. He'll soon find out though that the way out of his little hell is through his angel in leather. A Modern Inucest Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show Him Heaven

_**A/N: This is a story that is nearly complete and I am just transfering it, and most of my other stories from FF.net. I'm going to be doing this in moderation because it will take far too long. Anyways, this is Love in Leather, and prepare to basically flip tables and just vomit a bunch of wtfs and omfgs everywhere because yeahhhh. anyways! enjoy the first chapter~** _

* * *

**Show Him Heaven**

* * *

_If you show me heaven I will meet you there..._

* * *

It had taken a lot of convincing, hours almost of begging and bribes to finally get the big boss out of the office. Miroku and Koga didn't know how they managed to do it, but they did, and now their boss was finally going to get out and have some fun instead of spending another night doing paperwork for the company.

The thing was, they knew that Sesshomaru would throw himself into whatever work he had to forget about people that had left, and it was starting to get a little out of hand. First it was his father's death, causing him to inherit the company, forcing more work onto him. This time it was his now ex-girlfriend Kagura, who had figured out that maybe she didn't have a taste in men after all.

The poor dog wasn't expecting that L word to pop up after dinner and a quickie, and he was still healing. He'd deny it to the moon and back, but that woman had almost been his life. Koga had apparently seen a small little box on his desk. Sesshomaru must have been ready to take the next step.

But that was over and done with, and the two friends weren't going to have any of it anymore. They were going to drag their boss out for a few drinks and some ass. Whether it be a man, woman or tranny, they were determined to find him a street walker or a stripper to get his mind off the woman who had left him for a new graduated high school student.

"You don't have to do this…" The strained voice of the boss echoed in the company limo. He didn't even know why he agreed to this. It was probably just to shut the two idiots up. "And why are we taking the limo again? You know I take this home. You'll have to find your own damn ride."

"There's a reason why we're in the red light district, sir." Miroku said, pointing out to the taxis and other services outside of their ride. "They're already prepared for tonight's customers, and  _we_ are here to do something fun and get you out of that office for once."

"We totally understand the pain of losing a girlfriend." Koga said, slapping his hand onto Sesshomaru's shoulder, giving it a squeeze and receiving a glare. "But this totally going too far, you old dog. It's time to get back out there!"

"So you decided to take my personal matters into your own feeble hands and take me to a…strip club to find a new mate?" The dog demon's eyebrows rose.

"No, this is step one, where we get you piss drunk and get you laid." The human said casually, getting a shoe thrown at his head.

Koga got up and retrieved his shoe, putting it back just as they pulled up to their first stop. "Okay, look. Just…let loose with us for a bit."

They exited the car and looked at the line up to get into the club. The scent of sex and booze even filled the street, making Sesshomaru's nose crinkle. Judging from the line though, this was a popular place to get some ass, and the demon would be damned if he waited in a line with a bunch of mere commoners who had already started their fun earlier in the day. He pushed through the pedestrians, grabbing his employees arms to drag them along and stopped in front of the bouncer.

The demon before him was much larger than he, a Boar by the looks of it. The dog demon held his head high and raised an eyebrow, the other demon looking down at him for a moment before recognizing the billionaire, letting him through.

The club was pounding, men and women dancing in sync with the electronic music that wove around their bodies and slipped into their ears like poison. It was near infectious, Sesshomaru had to admit, but looking at the waitress, escorts and regulars he wasn't even interested at all.

"This way!" Miroku shouted over the music, motioning for his two friends to follow him through a large set of doors.

The music changed to something more erotic and sex worthy, the scent of sweat changing to semen in a matter of moments as they entered an area with dim lighting and various men and woman dancing on stage and off.

A pole was situated at the front of the stage and around it were a couple free tables. The three business men quickly took the seats just as the lighting changed to a dim hot pink and the music died.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The star of the night is about to take the stage. Give it up for Night Puppy!" An announcement rang through the room, followed by hoots and hollers from the ladies and quite an amazing amount of men.

Sesshomaru had a bad feeling about the adventure already until he saw a lovely head of snow white hair and creamy tanned legs supported on knee high stiletto heeled boots. The shiny leather was held with a series of buckles that matched the tight little shorts and corset top that he could just barely see as the dancer picked up her hair, looking back mischieviously.

Gold eyes met gold for a split second before the music began to pump through the room, slamming into his ears unmerciful as the lovely Night Puppy began to strut, one foot in front of the other to the pole. She grabbed it with both hands, dropping and bouncing once before circling the pole and lifting off in what looked like impossible moves for anyone. Though it was clear to the dog demon as he sat there and watched the dancer spin and bend that this maiden was  _flexible._

He couldn't look away, the shiny leather shone differently depending on the light, mesmerizing him as he reached into his suit jacket for his wallet. He hadn't noticed that Miroku and Koga had already placed a couple twenties on the floor, and simply pulled out a couple hundred dollars, standing up just as Puppy bent over backwards, her hair pooling over the stage.

The stripped saw the executive go to place the money on the stage with the other bills and simply let go of the pole with one hand and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. She dragged him closer and slid his hand over her strangely flat chest before snatching the bills from his hand to tuck them into her panties.

"Mm…Thanks babe." She purred and was up in the air again.

Sesshomaru blushed deeply, sitting down and looking away.

That was  _not_ a woman!

Miroku and Koga grinned, not even paying attention to their boss until the show was over and the stripper began to pick up the bills, disappearing back stage.

"Dude, she was like…wow." The human breathed, brushing his bangs back.

"If she wasn't a stripper I'd fuck the shit out of her until morning. She got me hard with just that one little look at the beginning!" Koga said, chuckling as he looked down at his tight pants.

"You idiots are clearly blind." Sesshomaru said, rubbing the bridge of his nose and standing. "That was clearly a man. I'm out of- oof!"

Forced down by a pair of nicely manicured claws, both employees stared in shock as Night Puppy wrapped his arms around their boss and tossed his head to the side nuzzling his cheek a little.

"You gave me enough cash for a lap dance. You don't come here often do you?" He purred.

Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to ignored the fact that the guy smelt too good to be an exotic dancer.

"Since you paid me for one, why don't I give you one?" Puppy purred and gave a lustful glance to Miroku and Koga. "That is if you don't mind. I should be off duty, but you're too pretty to just leave after such a generous sum of money for a cheap dance."

Miroku felt a smile spread on his lips when he saw the dancer put some of his charm on the boss. Looking at Koga, the wolf laughed and put a hand out.

"May as well boss! You did pay too much." He snickered.

"I don't do this crap." The demon seethed, shivering as he felt the dancer's hands drop over his chest. "You idiots didn't tell me it was too much."

"We were too busy admiring the beauty of this fine specimen to tell you that you're too rich for this." The human giggled. "Just do it. You'll enjoy it."

Sesshomaru didn't even have time to protest, Night Puppy was in front of him already, hands on either side of his head while he danced for him. The dancer ground and moved his ass in time with the music that was playing before turning to sit right on the demon's crotch, pushing his ass right into the growing buldge.

Smiling to himself, Puppy leaned back and laughed in the executive's ear. "You seem to be enjoying yourself…" He purred in his ear.

The demon didn't say a thing, he just coughed a little and enjoyed the feeling against his cock before it disappeared and the dancer shoved a card into his mouth.

"I'm here every weekend and on Wednesdays. If you come here often enough you may be able to make a deal with my boss to reserve my services. I also do parties and home visits." He said quickly before stalking away from the room, disappearing in a dark coloured door.

Sesshomaru grabbed the card and looked down at it, noticing it had no name or information. The only indication that it was a business card was the fact that it was printed on some fabulous paper, contained a phone number and held a little picture of a dog howling at the moon.

How adorable.

Miroku and Koga exchanged glances before standing up, grabbing their boss by his arms and dragging him out. As glad as they were that they discovered Sesshomaru was a big old pervert, they still wanted him to wake up with a hang over.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke in the morning, snarling as he flung his arm over his face. Clearly he wanted to look out on the city after his little escapade to every single strip club and party his so called friends and employees could drag him too. And judging from how sticky his damn hand was, he either brought one of the fine young ladies home or decided to fantasize instead.

Either way, he didn't wake up thinking about his lesbian ex.

Instead he was thinking about Night Puppy.

The kid had to be no old than he was, maybe younger, and god damn was he beautiful. But weren't all ladies and men of the night supposed to be pretty? And what on earth did he mean by house calls? Did that mean he'd...?

The demon shook his head, regretting the motion right away before sitting up and getting himself cleaned up. At least it was Saturday. He could at least spend some of the day resting before doing more paper work.

He still had a never ending stack to hopefully finish up.

Washing his hands and face, he barely caught the click of a door opening before he ran out, completely naked to find a set of twitching ears and long white hair trying to leave his apartment.

The hanyou looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw the monster of a man he was about to leave standing behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The demon said, tilting his head just slightly.

"Home. Where else should I be going?" The hanyou shot back.

"Why are you even in  _my_ house?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously, taking a step forward.

"I could ask myself the same thing. I don't normally go to drunk idiots houses who only want a good time. You couldn't even get it in, I had to help you start jerking off while I raided your fridge and watched reruns of Friends on T.V." The hanyou said, turning around.

Well shit. Night Puppy. The dancer from the night before. Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly as he took in the dancers face. He was clearly a man. From the tanned skin to the angles of his face, oh yes, this billionaire dragged a man to his house for meaningless sex. And he was just an exotic dancer! Why would he even want that from him?

"Look, if you're just going to gawk I'll be on my way. I gave back the money you gave me for the dance so you could buy yourself some coffee and proper food. Fuck rich people are probably poorer than me…" Night Puppy said before tugging his coat around himself and disappearing down the hall to the elevator.

Sesshomaru stared at the empty space in his door before gently shutting it and leaning against the wall.

Well shit. And he didn't even get his name. How was he supposed to find the angel that showed him what heaven could be like when he didn't even know his real name? After that, it just seemed to blasphemous to call such a creature such a demoralizing name.

__


	2. The XX Perspective

**The XX Perspective**

* * *

_We have nothing to gain and we have less to lose.._

* * *

He hated his job.

Every agonizing, gruelling, sexual moment of it he hated with such a passion he sometimes wondered why he even put up with the skimpy clothes and middle aged men.

There was an answer though. Every time he thought of quitting he remembered his mother, at home, bedridden and dying. He was doing it for her.

Inuyasha had been unlucky to be born in the rough neighbourhood of New York. The street walkers and homeless Joes were the people he saw everyday since he was able to walk on his own. He did what he did to survive and keep his mother out of a hospital bed he couldn't afford, just like everyone else.

There was no money for her cancer treatment. The money he made went to small Chemo dosages in the form of tiny pills. He spent all his time working two part time jobs to keep it up for her, which resulted in his particular predicament.

The billionaire bastard paid him 200 bucks for his simple pole routine. The guy was an idiot. Another low life loser on Wall Street, willing to throw around his so called hard earned money at the pretty waitresses and strippers, looking down at them with pity.

He hated that too.

When he gave that dumbass the lap dance he was hoping for a better reaction, something he could use as dirt. He nearly had Taisho, a big time fuck head, behind bars until he kicked the bucket and went packing to hell. Inuyasha had been in the business for 10 years. He started when he was 15.

When you need money you'd do anything for it. And that's what he did. With no SIN card or even a resume he landed his first job after his mother was diagnosed with cancer at Slayers Bar. Owned by another low life like him, Sango was just another young chick trying to make a living in a shabby apartment to support her younger brother. Her whole family was murdered when she was 16.

She hired him on as bus boy, cleaning cum and tables and, well, anything that needed to be cleaned. That was his job until she was missing a dancer on cage night. He was the only useless employee around who seemed to be worthy of the leather and heels she held up.

God, he remembered that day. The way he wobbled and hobbled into his cage and danced awkwardly for all the greasy old men and cheating wives. It was disturbing, but when he found a hundred bucks all in ones at his feet and tucked into his underwear he figured why not? He needed the money to keep his mother alive.

Now at the age of 25, he was used to it all. The grabby hands, the blushing husbands, he dealt with them all. If they needed an escort he took the job. Head in the restroom? Might as well.

Shoving the card into the billionaire's mouth, he thought that would be the last he'd ever see of him. Disappearing backstage, he sat down and threw off his boots, crossing his arms across his chest as he watched the new girls stride in, arrogant and naïve. He snarled and glared at them as they sneered at him. He was the only guy, and the one who got the most attention and the most cash by the end of the night. Jealousy wasn't good enough a word to describe their emotions.

He didn't even give a shit. They were awkward and too busty, but not even proportioned. Either they were ass busty, or chest busty, never both. He wiped off the make up and glitter and pulled his hair back, twisting it around his hand before clipping it in a sloppy pony-tail. Sighing, the hanyou got up, grabbing his duffle bag and storming into the washrooms where he changed quickly into jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm out." He announced to Sango as she entered from the bar and club area.

"Already?" The young woman raised her eyebrows and smiled sadly. "Well I guess I can't keep you here forever. Say hey to Izayoi to me."

"Sure thing. See you,  _Ladies."_ He snarled and saluted, quickly getting out of the club before anyone could catch him.

Nights after the club always tended to be boring. With nothing to do he always ended up back at his other job or home, smoking a couple packs of cigs in his room before tending to the ill woman he called his mother.

Today he found himself at the diner, his other job. The cook greeted him with a wave and he sat down, receiving a nice cup of coffee, already prepared for him.

"Thanks, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled, sipping the warm drink.

"Don't you have anything better to do than hang out at your jobs?" She teased, handing him a fork and knife. "Eggs Benny, right?"

"You know it." He said before sticking his finger into the hot substance. "You know I have no where else to go…" The hanyou looked up to find his friend gone.

Sighing, he waited for his 9PM breakfast and pulled out a book. Time seemed to pass when he started to read, and before he knew it, it was 2 in the morning and his book was half done, 7 coffee cups were scattered around the booth table and his breakfast was done. Inuyasha groaned, he was late getting home. Not like his mother would know.

Packing up, Inuyasha made it about a block away from the diner when a black, shiny limo slowed to a stop beside him. The tinted window rolled down revealing the bastard he danced for at the club.

Judging from the scent of booze and arousal, his buddies showed him a damn good night. The demon poked his head out before squeezing his shoulders through.

"Hey, look, you're stunning, I'm rich, so why don't you come with me for a good time, yes? Good. Get in." He said quickly, swinging the door open for him.

 _For fucks sake…Could these rich idiots be any more conceited?_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged, getting in and shutting the door. He was immediately pulled against the demon, a tongue lapping away at his ear. Oh god, that was just….ugh, so good but so disturbing.

He gently pushed away and gave the guy an award winning smile. "Slow down buddy." He purred, leaning in a little. "If we start now you'll have to pay me."

"Sure. How much?"

Okay, this guy was either sober and full of it, or drunk and stupid. Either way, he would probably be able to squeeze a couple thousand from the guy's wallet and be a happy camper.

"500 for some in car foreplay. Triple that for my body when we get to your place." He snarled lustfully, eyes widening to the size of diner plates as a thousand was shoved into his hand. Correction, he was a drunk idiot who clearly couldn't count.

Before the hanyou knew it he was on his back on the car seat, a liquored up tongue shoved nearly down his throat as invading hands shoved up under his shirt. Disgusting. Inuyasha kissed the man back, tangling his fingers into the silky white hair and enjoyed the dry humping until they finally stopped at a massive apartment building.

Dragged out of the limo, barely able to grab his bag, the hanyou was led into the building and up close to the pent house. The door was unlocked and he was shoved inside before he could say anything about how nice the place was. Knocked against the wall, jacket nearly torn off of him, he found his mouth devoured again by the demon.

Slamming into walls and tearing at each other's clothes he found himself sitting on the billionaire's lap in the bedroom. He ground hard into the slightly hard cock before him.

"Aww…You aren't even completely hard yet…Let me help you." He purred and settled himself down, grabbing the member and stroking it. Dear lord, like hell he was fucking this drunk asshole. The guy was clearly beyond being able to tell the difference between the dancer's hand and his own, so Inuyasha grabbed the stripped hand and wrapped it around the cock, getting him to pump himself before he got up and left. Yep, he was an idiot.

Redressing, he sat on the couch and flicked on the 80" LED TV. "God? Why must you send me such stupid men?" He whispered as he found an episode of Friends, settling down for the night.

* * *

Inuyasha dropped down next to his bed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag to calm himself down before shoving his hand into his jacket pocket. Pulling out hand fulls of bills, he chuckled to himself as he counted them out in front of him. The guy probably wouldn't even notice that he stole from him. This would be….just enough to cover a few months of pills for his mother. Perfect.

Stripping down to just his jeans, the hanyou flung his hair onto his bed and continued his smoke, smiling to himself. Oh yes, rich people were poorer than he was. Rich people were also stupid and full of themselves. They didn't work for what they had, it was just handed to them on a silver platter and fed to their grubby faces with the largest silver spoon their maids could find.

As much as he loved the money he stole from this guy, the way he looked at him, like he was supposed to stay, like they were together…He didn't like it. It put him on edge. He did what he did for a reason, and the best way to get through those days were to not get attached to a customer.

The goal was to make each disgusting, lonely man, and every horny, cheating woman to feel loved and worthy for a night.

Anything beyond pleasing your guests was considered taboo.

The moment you get involved is the moment your world falls apart, and all your money dreams are gone.


	3. Leather and Lace

**Leather and Lace**

* * *

_We're one and the same dear, you were born for this..._

* * *

Sesshomaru slammed his head down on his desk and shut his laptop. He couldn't think with his brain pounding as bad as it was. He would say he'd never drink again, but at 30 those words have lost their meaning. Drinking had lost all meaning in terms of having fun 10 years ago when he inherited Taisho Tech, the multi-billion weaponry and computer software company on Wall Street.

Now he drank to disguise pain, to forget about his father, his role model and nightmare. He had seen his father do so many horrible things, just another New York Yuppie, that Sesshomaru just wanted to make his company go far and work hard at doing it.

Touga Taisho had always just sat back and let him do the deal making and all his paperwork, so it was just like doing what he had been doing before his death. Except now he owned the company.

But drinking was far beyond his thoughts now, and so was his father's legacy. Night Puppy, the hanyou dancer who he had somehow gotten into his room last night, was more present than he liked to admit.

He didn't understand how an exotic dancer, let alone a  _male_ dancer, could be on his mind so much. The demon sighed and sat back, running a hand down his face. He needed to see him again. The hanyou made him forget so much pain, and he just wanted that feeling again. It felt good to have him near, that lap dance was amazing, and he still didn't think that he would stay at his house over night after such a disaster of being too drunk to get his dick hard.

Getting up, Sesshomaru walked into his kitchen and grabbed his wallet to look for the kid's card. Opening it up, the demon snarled and checked the cash slots, boiling over with anger as he noticed that the mass amount of money he had left in there to buy himself groceries and clothes and other varies things for the week was gone.

Oh yes, that nasty little pup robbed him in his drunken state. He didn't like pulling a credit card, and as much as he hated carrying any cash at all in the city, he just didn't want to be another victim of identity theft. Of course, his plan at just carrying cash to be a little safer failed as he was robbed anyway.

"That little….nasty…bitch!" He growled and slammed his wallet onto the counter. Well it really was his fault. He shouldn't have kept that much cash on him.

Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed his keys, deciding he wanted to drive himself around the city for a bit, and walked out the door.

The streets were packed with taxis and fancy vehicles, even some old beaters and POSs too. The demon clenched the wheel and leaned back, cranking the radio onto one of many rock channels, regretting yet another decision and flicking it completely off instead. He pinched the bridge of his nose as traffic slowly moved and car horns blasted in his sensitive ears.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, wishing for some sort of miracle like in Bruce Almighty where all the cars just moved aside for the simple human, but this time for him. He just wanted to take a drive, maybe stop by the back and feed the ATM a stray cat before taking out a few hundred dollars to stock up his fridge that apparently Night Puppy raided.

God, how could such a sexual creature be so rude and childish? From rolling his body and hips to snapping his jaws, the demon was amazed that he even had a job. Like, how could he just come to him, shove his ass in his face, purr so softly in his ear and do all those things to him and then rob him of his money and eat all his food?

The demon was nearly boiling in anger and confusion in his seat though not a soul around the city could probably tell. He was too much like a marble statue to show his emotions, but he was slipping, and just when an unlucky jerk cut him off, he felt his anger begin to radiate as he got ready to honk his horn beyond an annoying level…

When his cell began to ring, his blue tooth device chatting in his ear about who was calling him and that he should pick up the damn thing. Reaching over, Sesshomaru mashed the answer button and snarled.

"What!" He barked, sighing as he heard a squeak on the other side of the line.

"U-uh….M-Mr. Taisho…Mr. Hoshi and…and….um…" The girl on the other end stammered, the sound of rustling papers echoed through the phone until there was what sounded like a scuffle and Miroku was in control of the phone on the other side.

"Hey boss! I just wanted to check up on you." He said cheerfully, whispering something to someone near him after. "We had sent you off in your limo and took a cab so I wanted to call after I threw up and came to the office to make sure you made it home alive and sexually fulfilled."

"If by sexually fulfilled you mean waking up to the exotic dancer sneaking out of my house with my entire wallet then yeah, I'm fucking fulfilled…." Sesshomaru snarled, leaning on his horn hard as his anger finally boiled over and an old lady cut him off.

Miroku blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear, half lying on Sesshomaru's assistant Rin's desk. The girl stared at him, slowly grabbing the new paper work for her boss and scampering out into the halls.

"Wait…you mean you took that guy home?" The human laughed and kicked his feet like a girl. "So did you fuck him in the shower? The kitchen? Against the window? In your bed like a gentleman?"

"That is none of your business, Miroku!" The demon growled, putting his signal on and parking in front of the little coffee shop he loved. "Look…the point is, I got scammed, I have to use my visa for a fucking coffee and I still have shit tons of paper work to do all thanks to you and Kouga. So why don't you do me a favour…You get copies of my paper work now and you file and fill them out so that by Monday I can sit there and think of how many of my father's products I can shove up your ass so you may grovel and wither in pain on my fucking office carpet like the human you are!"

Sesshomaru flicked the button on the device and got out of the car, slamming the door hard. He looked over at the shop and sighed, getting on the sidewalk before he saw a mane of white hair pulled back in a lovely low ponytail. The ears he knew existed with tucked and hidden beneath a baseball cap, the hanyou's legs covered in stained, ripped and bleach attacked jeans. It was a hot enough day, so the only thing the dance had on was a very thin sweater and a tank top, and it was evident that he wasn't stupid. He wore sandals as well and was clearly drinking something hot. He knew how to take care of himself in the heat. In fact, it seemed like he was hardly bothered at all.

The demon was about to open his mouth to call out to him, wanting to confront him about his money, but bit his tongue. He was just another client to the dancer. Speaking in public together would be awkward. Plus, by the looks he was getting from most of the men, it seemed they all thought the same thing.

Sesshomaru was probably the only one that would go back tonight not for whatever show he would put on, but to talk to Night Puppy and learn more about him.

Though why he honestly wanted to do that was beyond him. The hanyou was just another dancer, another poor soul who needed to resort to what he did to make a living. Whatever the reasons, Sesshomaru didn't understand why he wanted to know, and why he was planning what he was going to wear that night when he went back to look for him.

He didn't know why, but something about Night Puppy captured him, and he wanted nothing more than to make something out of nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his chair at the club, sipping his coffee as Sango went over the theme for Cage Night. This time it was animals, lucky for him all he had to do was wear a tail and call it a day.

These nights, when he got to stand and dance in the cage were well easier than the other nights. He didn't have to touch or dance on anyone's lap, and he didn't have to grind into a pole. This was how he started out, this was what he was good at. Despite his first time resulting in some painful memories, he was going to enjoy this night.

The other girls and demons nodded and laughed, breaking off into their little groups to stretch and get ready. The hanyou sighed and chugged back the last of his coffee before shedding his sweater and shoes, walking off into the club. He pushed a few tables aside and found the sound system, popping a CD in and rolling his shoulders.

He needed to warm up and loosen his muscles a lot. He was going to be in a small cage and he wanted to be limber enough to be able to do some little flexible moves that night.

Inuyasha moved with the music, doing simple moves of his own to stretch out. He had taken an interpretive dance class once when his mother had had the money to do it. Since then that has been his favourite. He wasn't huge on dancing, but it made him feel good when he did it like this. The song was electrifying in its own way and had this feel to it that buried deep into his core, influencing his mood and movements.

He did this for a couple songs before heading back to the dressing room to pick his outfit for the night. The hanyou wanted to feel good about what he was doing, no matter how much he hated it he needed to look good enough to help his mother.

Settling on some leather and lace, Inuyasha laid it out on his chair and started to do some stretching exercises, the sky outside slowly dimming as the district began it's slow descent into the working hours.

* * *

The crowd of men and women bounced as the band Sango had hired for a small set played. They were good, as good as they would probably ever be for a club band, and their music was fitting. The songs about sex and love were the most popular, causing the mass jumble of humans and demons to grind and hump each other into a moaning orgy.

The band eventually ended, blowing kisses and waving to the crowd before disappearing back stage to let the staff remove the instruments and equipment. They placed a few cages on the stage after, one in the centre up front, as if whoever would be in there would be a main attraction. The lights dimmed as the dancers got into the cages places strategically around the club and the lights came back on in soft, cold hues.

The music began, a slow thump in everyone's ears as the dancers were revealed as the animals they were, snarling and rolling their hips to the music. Erotic, pleasured smiles grew on their faces as small bills were shoved into their pens, claws reaching out to the crowd as the men and women swarmed them.

Inuyasha was placed in that spot light cage, hair completely straightened, done up as a dark doll with smoky eyes and bitten lips. He held his confinements bars and bent over, licking his bottom lip and letting his fangs flash for his little crowd. Hoots and hollers filled his twitching, perked ears and he stuck his finger into his mouth, licking over it before sucking it a little, turning around so his back faced the men and women. He wiggled and shook his hips, lowering himself with each movement before lifting back up.

The hanyou ran his hands over himself, cupping his ass cheeks and looking back at the crowd with a coy smile, the fake tail attached to his lacy panties moving with him.

Money was crammed into his cage and his heeled boots, some hands and paws even trying to stick bills into his underwear and crotch area. He moved skilfully away from the eager hands and purred as he bent back. He didn't even notice the casual styled billionaire moving through the people towards him.

Gold eyes met the dancing pup, the sexy piece of ass wiggling with the beat of the music. The normal looking hanyou was now dolled up to complete perfection, making Sesshomaru growl as his cock began to harden already.

He pushed his way up front and leaned up a little as the hanyou slid to the bottom of the cage, now eye level with the demon. Tanned hands gripped the bars as he tilted his head a little and purred loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. The demon shivered with pleasure, pulling out a 100 dollar bill, folding it length wise and stuck it through the bars.

Pearly teeth bit the paper and smiled as Inuyasha drew back and made small motions for the demon to meet him after.

Oh yes, he would love to get more money off this man. Billionaire Wall Street scum or not, giving up his ass for this man would be worth it. When a man carried too much money in his damn wallet, Inuyasha wasn't going to sit there and let him flaunt his wealth without indulging in it himself. It's not like he needed that cash. Who carried that much on them anyway? Unless you were a drug dealer or a user there was no reason too.

Just more proof that these fuckheads were well, fuckheads.

The hanyou continued to dance for the crowd, but more importantly, Sesshomaru, who stood there and ravished him with his eyes. Those sexy golden eyes…those eyes that bore into his own and revealed so much sexual frustration, the hanyou just wanted to ride that thick, pulsating cock until the cows came home.

God damnit! What was he even thinking? He couldn't think about sex that way. It was proven to him when he was 15 that sex didn't mean a damn thing. It was just another job, something to use when you were bored or needed some release. He didn't know what it was like to make love. Sex was sex. Sex was fucking like animals and being paid afterwards.

Anything meaningful was non-existent in his world, and he liked it that way.

He didn't want to be hurt again.

The lights eventually dimmed and he dancers were released from their pens, money in their hands and arms as they made their way back to their dressing room. Inuyasha counted out his hull and nodded, satisfied with his earnings for the night. He opened his bag and tucked the bills into one of the pockets before grabbing out his clothes.

He stopped when the click of very expensive shoes entered his ears, and he looked up to find the demon standing there.

He had really come.

Inuyasha stood up, clothes in his arms as he stared at the demon.

"You told me to meet you after…" Sesshomaru murmured, stepping closer.

Sango narrowed her eyes and walked over, looking up at the billionaire.

"Excuse me, but you aren't supposed to be back here." She said, crossing her arms.

"It's alright." Inuyasha said. "I asked him to come back here. He's my ride for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." The hanyou shoved his clothes back into his bag and picked it up.

The demon shed his jacket and draped it over his Night Puppy's shoulders before snatching his bag from his hands.

"I'll carry it for you…Come on…My car is outside." The demon purred, smiling down at the pup as he turned on his heel, walking back to the emergency exit.

Sango stared at Inuyasha and he held up his hands, one making an O shape as he stuck his finger through it. The manager's eyes widened and he stepped around her, carefully hustling it in his heels to catch up to the demon.

They made it out to the fancy little sports car and Sesshomaru opened the door for his little toy, closing it once he was in side. Ditching the bag into the back seat, he got in and started up the car.

"If you want to get started you may." He said, glancing at the hanyou as he pulled out onto the street.

Inuyasha blinked and then looked down at the obvious bulge in the demon's pants. Well, may as well suck him dry of everything he had to offer.

He reached over, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping the billionaire's pants, sticking his hand in to pull out the thick, hard organ. His eyes widened and he wondered if he'd be able to even fit it into his mouth. Leaning over and slightly crawling into the demon's lap, Inuyasha stroked it slowly, swirling his thumb over the slit on the tip, using the pre-cum to lubricate the cock in his hand. He continued his strokes before giving the tip a long lick and took it into his mouth.

Sucking it hard he removed his mouth with a pop, making the demon gasp and growl lowly. Closing his smoky eyes, the hanyou began to bob his head, twisting his mouth around the organ, Sesshomaru moaning and trying his best to concentrate on the road as well.

Inuyasha stroked the lower half and fondled the demon's testicles as he lowered his mouth further and further down. His other hand rubbed and squeezed the demon's right thigh, his mouth moving fast and sucking hard.

The demon groaned and resisted the urge to buck his hips up, already jerking the wheel so hard from the pleasure that he nearly caused an accident. It wasn't until they were near his apartment that he felt his orgasm build, the hanyou using his tongue now on the underside of his monster cock.

Moving faster and squeezing his balls, Inuyasha was desperate to make Sesshomaru cum into his mouth and was granted his wish not long after taking the cock deep into his throat. He gagged as a hand fisted into his head and held him there, the demon snarling as he came hard into the boy's mouth.

He lifted his head off slowly, the cum on his tongue dripping off back onto the cock.

"Clean it…" The demon purred, pushing the dancer's head back down.

Inuyasha swallowed what was in his mouth and quickly got to work, licking and lapping up every drop of saliva and semen. Pushed away just as he was finished, the demon parked and exited the vehicle, shoving his junk back into his pants and leaving the hanyou to chase after him, barely managing to grab his bag from the back seat.

Sesshomaru walked pleasantly passed the front desk, ignoring the weird look the clerk was giving Night Puppy and his flushed little cheeks as he waited for the elevator. It bonged and the doors slid open, the two dog demon's getting in and clicking the floor Sesshomaru needed before slamming Inuyasha into the rail and wall, crashing their mouths together.

The hanyou grabbed at the demon's arms, holding onto him and hooking his leg around his slim hips as they made their way up to the billionaire's floor. The doors opened once more, and the demon sampling dragged the dancer out and to his room, fumbling with his keys, throwing Inuyasha into the front hall and shutting the door. They were on the floor in seconds, the demon grinding into the hanyou's pelvis hard.

Inuyasha accepted the rough foreplay and kisses, knowing well that by morning he'd be richer than he was today.

Anything for his mother, even if it meant sacrificing his ass for a week. This man, he knew, would ride him hard until dawn.

And he'd love every second of it as long as he got paid.


	4. Silent Dealings and Fatal Attractions

**Silent Dealings and Fatal Attractions**

* * *

_In just three minutes you were mine, don't think it was the last..._

* * *

"Ahhnnn!" The hanyou moaned, arching his back as Sesshomaru fisted his hair and yanked it back.

The demon leaned over the sweating body standing in front of him and sloppily kissed his lips. Tongues curled and licked at each other, Inuyasha began to drool heavily as his ass was pounded.

This was round 3. Each round lasted at least 2 hours and it was already past midnight now. It was nearly morning from what he could see from the floor to ceiling window he was currently being fucked against. Oh yes, the other buildings and apartments had a lovely view of him, palms out on the glass, being fucked beyond submission.

It felt damn good, having the billionaire's cock slam into his prostate hard with each thrust. He was amazing, obviously someone quite experienced. This wasn't his first time and from the rough anal rapage he had received in round 2, it was clear that this guy was a kinky fucker.

From having things that should never be shoved up your butt to actually vibrators and dildos that are meant to be up there, the dancer had to endure several little punishments like that all while getting his ass whipped with an  _actual_ whip to the point he was bleeding and his ass cheeks became one giant welt.

Now he was being slightly humiliated, and he was beyond tired. Inuyasha's eyes drooped as he felt his orgasm build again. He wanted to sleep. This was enough now. He just wanted to be paid and leave, or at least pass out on the guys couch for a couple hours to be able to  _walk_ out the damn door.

He felt the demon's hand wrap around his pulsating cock and begin to pump him, his thrusts becoming more rampant and animalistic. This was the hanyou's warning that he'd be filled to the brim again and he hoped to god this would be the last time.

Sesshomaru snarled and pumped fast and hard, twisting his hand around the cock in his hand as his own orgasm built. The heat in his belly grew, his eyes glazing over as he moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back a little as he thrust once, twice, three times, hard into the dancer's abused ass and came hard. His seed shot out, filling the hanyou up to the brim once again. A bit of his fluid leaked out around his thick dick, dribbling down his tanned leg.

Night Puppy hadn't cum yet though.

Guess he had to keep going.

Inuyasha squeaked as he felt the demon pick up the pace again, fucking him hard once again while he jerked him faster and faster. With the tip of Sesshomaru cock attacking his prostate the way he was, the hanyou's legs shook and he eventually released, his cum splattering against the window.

Unable to stay up any longer, he slid off the demon and collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. His limbs shook hard as he tried to push himself up, but found it useless. Inuyasha just couldn't get up.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him up and moving him a little to get him chest to chest with the demon. He lazily wrapped his arms around the man, letting him pick him up and carry him off to gods know where. He found himself gently dropped onto a very soft bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

The bed dipped and Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's hair brush and kiss his skin ever so slightly, enough to make him shiver. He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover of the night, allowing him to bring his legs up and against his right shoulder. The demon kissed his ankles and down to his calves, making his way slowly down to his chest and then his lips.

He gently let his legs down and tugged the sheets and blankets out from under the dancer, crawling under and covering them both.

"No sense in leaving…You can hardly move…" Sesshomaru murmured, yawning a little as he rolled away from the hanyou. "You may sleep here until you're healed enough to go home…I'll pay you in the morning….Despite the fact that you robbed me last time…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the last comment and winced as he rolled away as well. Well that would explain why he was brutally fucked the whole night. It seemed that the demon just wanted him for the same reason everyone else did. Not that he had a problem with that, but for a man to come back and pass everyone else to go to him after just a simple lap dance, it felt like he wanted something more.

Something he couldn't give.

The hanyou sighed and curled up on his side, closing his eyes. Maybe he could fake it. Just play pretend and act as if he did like this guy for more than his money but still get money out of him.

It would be tough, but he figured he could pull something off. Plus the sex was pretty good he guessed, and the bed he was laying in? Perfection.

If he could just keep him hooked on him longer, Inuyasha figured he could hold the relationship for a few months before having to move on. He didn't want to get too attached. It was bad enough that his heart wasn't only beating from the sex…

But also the care he had received only minutes before.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled as the hanyou stood on his toes and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. He had the boy shower and wipe off the make up he had worn at the club and provided him with a baggy dress shirt so he'd be a little cooler than wearing the thick clothes he had worn before.

"Here…" The demon handed him the money and shivered as he felt the dancer's fingers brush against his.

"Thanks…and…um..Thank you for…well..the good time…" Inuyasha blushed and stuttered, thankful also for taking drama in high school for a couple years.

"You're quite welcome." Sesshomaru purred and squeezed the door knob. He didn't want the hanyou to leave. He wanted to make him breakfast and take him out shopping and treat him to all the things he couldn't have. Of course he couldn't, he couldn't just take Night Puppy out like that without getting to know him first.

The hanyou looked away and scratched the back of his head before stepping backwards out of the doorway and beginning to walk to the elevator.

"Wait!"

Inuyasha turned around and to look at the billionaire, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't keep calling you by your stage name." The demon said, letting silence fill the space between them again.

This was it. This was do or die. Either he told him his name and got himself hooked on the man and his money, risking his job and chances at making honest money, or he didn't tell him and forgot about him.

He could still feel those kisses on his skin…

"Inuyasha." The hanyou said, smiling. "And you?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Well I hope to…uh…see you more often…." With that he quickly made his way down the hall, slipping into the elevator and disappearing.

The demon stepped back inside and shut the door, leaning against it with the largest smile he could produce after years of being so stone like.

"Inu..yasha…It's too bad you're so taboo…" He whispered, pushing off the door to go make himself breakfast.

By the time it hit 11 O'Clock, Sesshomaru was pacing his apartment, pajama bottoms dragging across the hard wood floor of his apartment. He stepped over the small mess he and Inuyasha had made and he stared at his cell phone. The demon wanted to phone the hanyou and talk to him. Just talk, as weird as that was, but he was hooked,

The dancer had him hook, line and sinker, and he couldn't help but want more of him. Only him, no one else. He could care less about Kagura now, seeing as he figured out that he could have a taste for men, much like she had a taste for women, and he just wanted to make the hanyou his.

The problem was that Inuyasha had a job at a club as an exotic dancer, and the chances of a relationship sparking were slim due to this. The demon knew he could possibly get jealous of all the other clients and customers, but he could also provide new clothes and take care of him so he could make more money. God, what was he thinking? He was a billionaire who could have anyone he wanted in the country, hell, in the whole fucking world, so why did he want this low life hanyou who shook his ass for every paying customer?

He felt familiar and wonderful that's why. He felt like they knew so much about each other already, like they were meant to be together, cut from the same cloth but on opposite ends.

Sesshomaru sighed and flopped onto the couch, flicking on the television. He wasn't one for tv but he was bored enough to try and watch a couple shows. Though almost as soon as he started watching, he shut the screen off, leaning his head back over the couch.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Sesshomaru?" He whispered to himself. "You're becoming like your father…Taisho always had a thing for whores…I thought you were better…"

* * *

Inuyasha came home to find Mrs. Higurashi already making food for his mother. Kagome's mother had heard of his predicament and had been more than happy to help him and Izayoi out a little. Since his job required some crazy hours, he couldn't always be there to care for the dying woman. He would bring home the bacon, just like every other man, and make sure she was well taken care of.

"Morning, Higurashi!" He called out, dumping his bag into his room before walking into the kitchen. "Scrambled eggs? She'll love this…"

"She requested it." The woman smiled and continued to move the egg around. "She has also been asking for you. She says she hasn't seen you in a while."

"Sorry, I've been working late." Inuyasha said with a smile, kissing his friend's cheek before going to his mother's room.

Gripping the doorknob, the hanyou took a deep breath. It hurt every time to walk in there to see her. She just looked so sick, he couldn't bear the sight of his mother disintegrating in their home.

Opening the door, he stepped inside to see his mother sitting up, looking out her window.

"I-Inuyasha?" Izayoi whispered, turning her head slightly. She smiled at the sight of her son and held out her arms.

The hanyou hesitantly stepped inside before bolting to the bed, throwing himself as gently into her arms as he could. He buried his head into her neck, his ears flattening into his hair while she pet the back of his head.

"Have you been hurt again?" She asked bluntly, her arms tightening as much as she could around him.

"No…I'm just…confused." He admitted and pulled away, letting his ears spring back up as he grinned. "I'll be alright!"

"I know…that you're doing what you do for me…but Inuyasha…You can't keep being so cold and using your body like that..I know it's yours to do with as you please…" His mother stopped to cough, hacking into her sleeve, blood splattering into the fabric. "Oh my….As I was saying…sooner or later you'll get too attached to move on like you do. You need someone in your life, my son. I won't be around forever."

"You're talking stupid shit, mom." Inuyasha laughed and tried to wipe the blood off his mother's arm. "I'm fine. You'll be fine. I made more money last night. I have enough to up your dosage to see if that helps."

"Inuyasha..I…You know that-" Izayoi was silenced by her son's finger against her lips.

"You're going to be alright." He said firmly before standing up, Mrs. Higurashi entering with Izayoi's breakfast just as he did. "I need to sleep mom."

The woman nodded a little and turned her attention back to the window.

She wasn't okay. They both knew that. She didn't have that much time left, and she wanted her son to have someone to take care of him for a change. Izayoi needed her puppy to be safe and out of harms way. She had a feeling that things were getting too far out of control.

Shutting his door, Inuyasha flopped onto his bed. He grabbed out his phone and clicked the first speed dial, sighing as he suddenly got an ear full from Sango.

"Hey…Hey…RELAX WOULD YAH!" He yelled into the phone, rubbing his face. "Look I had a long night, book me off would yeah? I'll work double on Wednesday, and maybe bartend or wait if you need the help. There's just no way I can come in tonight, my ass was literally handed to me last night and I need to…Sango…Sango look it's nothing serious!"

The manager continued to give him an ear full before finally relaxing and giving him the night off. The worry in her voice was more than noticeable. She didn't want to lose her best dancer, her only friend, and most of all she didn't want to lose more business. Because of Inuyasha's side dealings they had more than enough to deal with at the club. Stalkers, jealous men, etc, they all came in for their favourite puppy and if he was busy with someone new it always resulted in a bar fight and a new restraining order.

He didn't want that stress on Sango again. Sesshomaru would be different. Oh yes, he would be more careful with this guy.

"I'll see you on Wednesday…Yes…I promise to be careful…" He whispered, his phone beeping as another call came in. "I have to go. Someone's calling me…Yeah yeah, whatever, you ain't gonna have to deal with anything. Go tend to Kohaku would you?"

Clicking the next call button, he sighed, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?" A velvety, tired voice entered his ears, nearly making him moan.

"Yeah, is this…uh..Se…."

"Sesshomaru. Yes, it is. I was just wondering if you would…well if you aren't busy at the club I would love to take you out for coffee…or dinner…or.." The demon trailed off, clearly out of practice and unsure of the situation himself.

They were all like this, weirded out by being with someone like him, a whore, a liar, a dancer. They just didn't know what to do. Did they treat him like he was just another slut, or did they treat him like a significant other?

"Yeah sure. It's not like I could dance tonight anyway since you brutalized me last night." Inuyasha said bluntly, looking at his claws.

He could practically feel the heat from the demon's cheeks on the phone. Oh how he loved to embarrass the fuckers. It was so easy with his position.

A cough and growl later, he finally got to here the demon's voice again. "Lovely, shall I pick you up or will you meet me half way?"

Pick him up! No one ever offered to do that, and that meant he was actually being taken out as if they were together. Inuyasha felt his heart pound against his chest as he tried to figure out if he should give him his address and if he even had nice clothes to wear.

"Um…You..You can pick me up…I guess? I live well..Um…" He swallowed his saliva and sat up, closing his eyes. Why was he so god damn nervous all of a sudden? This was just like all his other deals and business. "You gotta pen?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru said, his smile could be heard over the phone. The damn demon was smiling over his nervousness!

"Okay…I well..I live in the Lower East Side…on 415 Grand Street…10002…" He said, his face redder than a tomato.

"Got it. And don't worry if you do not own anything you find…acceptable. I'd be more than willing to buy you a few nice outfits to wear in my presence, though I do love your casual style. I find it to be very much to my tastes…especially with fine young men such as yourself. Be ready by…oh…4. I have reservations for a lovely place I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"O-oh…Okay…." The hanyou breathed.

"I'll see you then, Inuyasha." The purr ended with a click and a beep, and the dancer was left there, heart beating rapidly and face a deep red, even his ears were a turning pink.

This was bad. It had only been one night and he was already getting himself into trouble. This was going to end horribly. He couldn't let this get too far.

"Oh god, I'm fucked…"


	5. Lead Me Into Temptation

**Lead Me Into Temptation**

* * *

If you knew...Would you save me? Can you tell me what stopped the rain?

* * *

"What do you mean you're cancelling on me, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru moved his phone away from his ear, rolling his eyes as his mother ripped him up one side and down the other. Clearly the woman wasn't going to let up for a while. It was just dinner, and it wasn't as if he actually wanted to go out with the woman. He had mentioned going to dinner and she demanded that she come. Well, he would rather take his new little pet, so she'd just have to deal with eating alone. Again.

To say the woman was lonely was an understatement. To say she missed her husband was just plain ridiculous. With his father's ways of going after other women even if he had the most amazing looking woman on his arm, she just couldn't even love him anymore. She was just sucker number 92.

Placing the phone back to his ear, the demon sighed.

"Do you not care about you dear old mother! Am I ugly? Do you not want to be seen with an ex-fashion model! Did you see an imperfection on my face the last time and that's why you don't want to be seen with me?" The woman went on.

"No mother, I just have something very important to deal with tonight. We cane have lunch tomorrow instead." He said calmly, checking his own face out in his bathroom mirror. The only trait he got from his mother was her damn vanity. Now he was worried he had started to break out as well.

"What could be more important than treating your mother to a fancy dinner!" The demon screamed on the phone.

God, she would be the death of him wouldn't she?

"I have a god damned date that's why!" He snapped, raking his bangs back and cursing himself as her sweet little chuckle took over the pounding in his head.

"A date? My Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection, the richest man in the world and the son of a class A Asshole who got dumped because his girlfriend was a lesbian has a date!" His mother cackled, putting the phone down to laugh with her maids. "He actually has a date! My son! He has a date!"

The billionaire rolled his eyes and hung up. That bitch was exactly that, a bitch, Brushing out his hair, pulling it back into a ponytail, he shook his head and ripped the tie out. He couldn't do it. No matter how hot the city was now, there was no way he'd look like his father. Instead he quickly braided it and brought it over his shoulder to let it lay across his chest.

It had been so long since he last went on a date. Sesshomaru looked at his reflection. Is that what it was? A date? He couldn't believe he wanted to be with the dancer. If he was just a normal dancer, like a teacher or some professional this whole situation would be less awkward. Instead, Inuyasha was an exotic dancer, stripper, lap dancer, and prostitute.

"I'm going to pay for this in the long run…I can feel it…" He whispered to himself as he left the bathroom to find something casual to wear. He may be taking the hanyou to MEGU, a very expensive Japanese restaurant, but he didn't want to outshine him. In fact, he wanted them to look equal.

Settling on a nice pair of slacks, a dress shirt and sports coat, the demon was ready to pick the hanyou up…

And it was only 1 in the afternoon.

The demon glared at his clock and stood with a slouch as he realized he had been too eager. Fixing his cuffs he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"May as well get a coffee…or get some lunch….Buy a book maybe?..." The demon sighed and shuffled out of his apartment, leaving the mess they left for another time.

Driving around every inch of the city he finally found a place that was nearly empty. He didn't want to deal with the long line ups in his favourite establishments, and he had passed this little diner so many times he figured a visit was needed.

Sesshomaru parked and opened the door to the restaurant, a bell dinging over his head. He looked around, unsure if he should seat himself or wait to be seated. The demon was clueless when it came to such common manners.

"Seat your self! Ow!" A feminine voice shouted from somewhere behind the counter at the back. "Jesus…ow…OUCH! Ugh…I hate this stupid dishwasher…"

A soft looking young woman popped up with a pile of plates in her arms, her apron tied snugly around her waist, showing off what little assets she had. Her hair was fairly long he supposed, but it was currently tied up, thus it was hard to judge. Brown eyes turned in his direction, a smile on her lips.

"Go ahead and sit wherever, and I'll get to you in just a second." She grunted and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru blinked and sat at the counter, shifting until he found himself to be a little more comfortable. The girl came back, placing a menu in front of him with a small smile.

"Can I start you off with anything?" She asked, pulling out a pad and pen.

"I'm actually here for a cup of coffee…" He said, looking down at the menu, his golden eyes catching the words warm and pie. "And I'll have a slice of your apple pie."

He handed the girl the menu and looked off at the walls. They were filled with famous guest pictures and old employees. What caught his eye though was an old picture of a very beautiful human, a large smile on her face, next to another young woman. Both held small children, one female, the other male. The male, though, had a set of small, perky ears on top of his head accompanied by a mane of white fluff.

The demon's eyes widened. Looking over he saw the same two dressed in gear for prom, another with them both laughing in one of the diner's booths. It went on and on and on.

"Here you go, sir. Can I get you anything else?" The girl asked, placing cream and sugar down next to the mug of coffee.

"N-no…That man though…I've seen him before. What's his name?" Sesshomaru pointed to the pictures of Inuyasha. He already knew, but he had to make sure he was correct.

The girl's eyes widened and she looked at the pictures. "You must be mistaken. He doesn't work here anymore and he jumped town a few years ago. I highly doubt you've seen him." She lied and went back into the kitchen.

The demon snorted and dealt with his coffee. Of course, being a little slut would require your friends and family keeping that life a secret. It was quite a long ways from the club. Inuyasha knew well how to hide his identity it seemed. Why would anyone rich from Wall Street or women with too much time on their hands come to a run down diner like this? It was evident that the hanyou wanted to be as far away from that life as he could. It seemed that his precious Night Puppy was another victim of poverty. It explained so much.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the clock. He had such little time to figure out what to wear. It was nearly 4 and he was still in his jeans and Sesshomaru's shirt. Scrambling to his closet, he tore clothes out and snarled, wishing he was a little richer to be worthy enough for such a date.

Yeah, a date. He was being taken out like they were a thing, not just business partners. This was actually scaring him. The hanyou didn't know what to do, how to act, hell he didn't even know what to wear!

Pulling out the nicest clothes he had, he quickly dressed and brushed his hair. Looking down at himself he wondered if he'd be desirable at all. With his nicest pair of jeans, a v-neck top and his best jacket and sneakers, he hoped he looked presentable.

4 O'clock on the dot, he heard a knock on his front door and bolted down the hall to his mother's room.

"I'm going out okay? I promise I'll be back before morning this time." He assured her from the door way.

Izayoi turned her head, opening her eyes with a weak smile. "Just…be safe, Inuyasha…"

"Of course mom…." He whispered, another knock echoing through the house. "I have to go…"

"Knock 'em dead." Was he finally reply before she turned over and was fast asleep once more.

Hurrying to the door, the hanyou brushed his fingers through his hair and then pulled it back into a high ponytail. He was so damn nervous, he didn't know what to do. At least pulling his hair up would limit how much he'd sweat, that was a plus.

Swinging open the door, Inuyasha blushed a deep red looking over the demon. Oh yes, this fine specimen looked much more friendly and lovable without the suit. Dressed down to perfection, Sesshomaru looked like someone he'd date.

While to Sesshomaru, the hanyou looked just like his father.

The resemblance was uncanny, and it was enough to trigger something in them both. Inuyasha stared back at the demon and quickly ripped the hair tie out, smiling as if he didn't feel a thing.

"So you actually came. Sweet." He said and shut the door, putting his hand in his jean pockets. "Where we goin'?"

"MEGU." The demon said simply with a small smirk, "Come on, I think you'll quite enjoy the food."

The hanyou blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. Well, he had heard of MEGU. There was no way in hell he'd ever be able to go there on his own though. He heard that place was expensive. Why even waste money on someone like him anyway? Did someone like Inuyasha deserve an expensive meal? Not like he'd give up the chance to try, but he really didn't think he was worth the time.

Walking over to the car, they got in and headed off downtown, hitting traffic right off the bat.

"Damn this city…" The demon muttered and slammed on the brakes.

Inuyasha winced as the seat belt dug into his chest and then leaned back, resting his elbow on the small ledge of the door and stared out at the city. Sesshomaru glanced over and sighed.

"So…" He trailed off, realizing he had never had a regular conversation with a club dancer before.

"So…" The hanyou whispered, glancing over as well. "You're kind of kinky."

The demon's face went completely red as he turned back to look at the road.

"Nothing really to be ashamed about…most men and women just want standard sex…You're more of like…a Dominant guy…someone who needs a submissive…" Inuyasha said, turning to look at the red face billionaire. "You even have potential as a Daddy Dom."

"A daddy what!" Sesshomaru's lip turned up in disgust, his eyebrows raised.

"Daddy Dom. You know…being the dominant of a couple, but instead of just completely breaking your submissive you instead care for them. When you fuck them you don't make them pass out and keep abusing and raping them. When you have sex with your submissive you take care to make sure they are enjoying themselves too and stop when you see that what you're doing is hurting them." The hanyou explained, his own cheeks going red.

"Is…Is that what you want from me or something?" The demon chuckled nervously, gripping the steering wheel hard as traffic slowly moved.

"No…I'm just saying…If you're paying…" The dancer reached his hand over, sliding it up the demon's thigh, giving the muscle and fat a tight squeeze. "I'll do whatever you want…Be whatever you want me to be…and like whatever you do."

Sesshomaru bit back a moan and looked at the hanyou again. "Well…I wouldn't mind just…da-"

"Traffic is moving." Inuyasha interrupted the demon and pointed ahead.

The billionaire sighed and stepped on the gas as traffic started to move steadily again. It was clear that Inuyasha was just like every other prostitute just with the exception that he agreed to a date without being paid to do it. Though he could see that if he mentioned dating his whole date plan would fall through.

The thing was, Sesshomaru didn't want to just fuck this specimen. He wanted to care for him, clothe him, feed him, and yes, fuck him. Not just fuck him, make love to him, but it seemed like the hanyou was going to be difficult to sway to his point of view. He was in this position because he possibly couldn't trust anyone. When all you do is dance for sleazy old men what else are you supposed to think?

Inuyasha seemed to grow more and more quiet and cold the longer they drove to their destination and the demon wanted nothing more than to shatter that ice. A pale marked hand reached over and rubbed the hanyou's thigh, giving it a light squeeze before snatching his hand. He tangled their fingers together and was surprised when he felt his hand get clung to. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and found the restaurant, parking on the street and buckling, unfortunately, letting go of Inuyasha's hand as well.

They stepped out and the hanyou's eyes buldged. "W-woah. This place looks really expensive…."

"Well of course, it's one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Come on, I have reservations for us." The billionaire said, motioning for his date to follow.

They entered the Japanese establishment and were seating right away. The atmosphere was amazing, with low lighting, and soft music, but what caught Inuyasha off guard was the fact that the place was so high class and fancy. He felt completely out of place. Even Sesshomaru seemed to fit in despite his more casual wear.

Customers and famous actors stared and then looked away, making the hanyou feel self conscious and embarrassed. Stares from clients at the club were no problem, it was part of his job; but outside of work? That was a totally different.

Sitting down, the two demons received their menus and instantly the hanyou slammed his down. Sesshomaru looked up from his own and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Everything is…You do not have to treat me like this…everything is so fucking expensive, I just can't do this to your wallet." The hanyou hissed, his cheeks redder than the lights on the wall.

"You had no problem robbing me when I was piss drunk, you should have no problem ordering off the menu." Sesshomaru smirked.

"God damn you!" Inuyasha hunkered down and leaned across the table. "Between you and me that was business. If I go home with a customer I need to get paid, there are no freebees! And just so you know, you paid me over a thousand dollars to make out with you in your limo. This is all business, Sesshomaru. I shouldn't even be out with you!"

The demon's face hardened for a moment before he leaned over as well, a very evil smile spreading across his face.

"Oh Inuyasha…You're just asking for more of a punishment aren't you? Look, I would love to treat you to dinner, but I could instead ruin your career and make sure you never make a dime in your life again. Order off the menu or you may leave and not be fed. I have no problem eating on my own."

Turning back to the menu, the demon missed the hurt expression that fell across Inuyasha's face. So he was just like him, wasn't he? Sesshomaru was just like Taisho, his nightmare, his attacker. Right now it was like he got hit by a nostalgia train. Those words were so familiar to him, he wondered if this billionaire freak knew what had happened.

_"You either get in my bed or you and your slutty mother will be out on the streets, you got it boy? Now strip and come to me…I want to see you spread that ass…"_

The hanyou shook his head a little and lifted up the menu before slamming it down again.

"Order for me." He whispered.

There we go….The demon smiled and set his menu down, folding his hands together. Oh yes, he'd have what he wanted from him. A relationship, forced or not would happen, he'd make sure it did. This little hanyou needed something more meaningful, and though he would never admit it, Sesshomaru did kind of want to save Inuyasha from the horrid life style he lived.

The waitress came and went, their orders taken, brought, and cleared and soon they were back in the car. Driving through the city for a more scenic route, Inuyasha watched the flashing lights and tall buildings loom over him and create smooth reflections on the passing vehicles. His eyes darted and glowed brightly as he took in the life style he wished he could have, but knew would never happen.

His thoughts and concentration were soon broken as the demon cleared his throat.

"Inuyasha…I must ask. What do you do outside of the club? You told me you only worked weekends and Wednesdays. So what do you do when you aren't there?" The demon inquired.

"That's too personal." The hanyou said quickly. "We hardly know each other yet. All we know is that I'm a dancer and each other's names. I barely know what you do, just that you carry shit tons of cash in your wallet like a crazy person."

"True, I guess it is too early to ask…" The demon said, smiling a little sadly before winking at the dancer. "Though whatever it is you do, I'm sure you do it just as well as you dance."

"Oh please!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed. "When I dance at the club I don't show off all my talent. That's just shaking my ass and bending over. You should see me really dance before saying that."

Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou and raised his eyebrows. "If I asked you one day to really dance for me…would you?"

"Well sure…I guess…." The hanyou sunk in his seat, his cheeks red with embarrassment again.

"I'll take that for now." The demon looked back at the road and reached for the hanyou's hand again, this time he felt his hand find his first. He felt his heart stop and beat harder, his stomach fill with that same sick yet hungry feeling again.

It took them longer to get back to Inuyasha's house than it did to get to the restaurant, but they both silently thanked the lord for their city. With the longer ride, they both seemed to feel a lot more comfortable now with one another. That was good. That meant that what happened next in the toxic relationship they were creating would be good.

Walking him up to his door, Sesshomaru stopped and twirled his keys around his index finger.

"Um…well thanks for the food." Inuyasha said, turning around and fiddling with his house keys. "It was great, though even if I did steal from you I fee guilty letting you pay so much for me. Not to say I don't deserve it because like, come on, I totally do, but no one has ever done that for me. It was very nice of you to invite your first lap dance out for dinner."

They shared a small laugh and then grew silent, their eyes meeting.

"It was my pleasure…" The demon murmured, stepping up close. He played with a piece of the hanyou's hair, coming even closer.

Hands ran up the billionaire's chest, griping his jacket gently as Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Se..Sesshomaru…" The hanyou breathed and his eyes began to slide closed as the demon leaned in, his lips barely brushing over the dancer's.

Their lips gently moved against each other, their movements angel like and nearly nonexistent. Inuyasha's hand caressed the demon's neck and jaw, while Sesshomaru had a hand brushing through his dancer's hair and his arm circling his waist. Oh yes, this had to be the best kiss they had both shared, and they were both left breathless as they pulled away.

"I'll see you later, Inuyasha." The demon purred and stepped away, walking back to his car with a small wave.

"Uh-huh!" The dancer squeaked and turned back to his door, bolting inside when he finally got the door open. He ran to his room and slammed the door, clutching his chest.

Sango was going to kill him. Oh his head would be on a platter at the diner for sure. He felt something. Something in him sparked and came to life for a moment. He felt like he could trust this man, like he could be with him, but he couldn't. Oh god it was so wrong to be thinking about him now. It was wrong to go on that date!

He should have said no, but his heart, this betraying organ, told him yes and now he was for sure never letting go of this man.

No one could pay him any amount of money to make him pull away from him. Whether it all worked or not, Inuyasha would indulge in this feeling Sesshomaru gave him until they were torn apart.

This forbidden love would kill him, and he'd gladly allow himself be buried 6 feet deep for this man.


	6. A Change in Tides

**A Change in Tides**

* * *

_My hearts messed up, I'm well aware..._

* * *

Sesshomaru sauntered into the office Monday morning with a grin that could drop a thousand panties while still causing world hunger. The employees always knew a smile from the big boss would only result in something horrible. Whether it be a downfall of one of his rival companies, or some poor soul was getting fired and demoted in life, nothing ever good came out of his smile.

They were all wrong though. Girls peeked over their cubicals, and business men hid behind paperwork, all watching the young boss stroll in with a mood that literally scared them. His hair flowed behind him, bouncing with each step as his cheeks seemed to glow.

The moment he was in his office, dropping his finished paperwork on Rin's desk and flopping into his leather desk chair, everyone dropped down into their chairs and began to gossip.

"You think Naraku's company fell?"

"No way! That guy is just as successful as the boss. He wouldn't let Taisho buy him out for any amount of money."

"Then maybe his mother kicked the bucket?"

"Nah, she's been phoning the office since early this morning."

"Then maybe…."

"You don't think…"

Koga and Miroku ran through each cubical and squished through Sesshomaru's door, slamming their hands onto his desk.

"Are you insane!" The wolf shouted, Rin's queue to shut the door to give them some privacy.

"Where have you been all weekend! You brought the dude home and we talked to you on Saturday but you never called us back when we phoned all Sunday!" Miroku shouted as well, slamming his fist on the desk. "I thought we were your friends."

"You are." The demon folded his hands and propped his feet up on the desk. "But my sex life and relationships are none of your business."

His smile only grew as he looked away and chuckled. The two employees looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Don't tell me…"

"Are you and Night Puppy…Um…Dating?" Koga asked, squinting his eyes.

"Hmm….I guess you could call it that….Despite the strange smell coming from his home, the fact that he works two jobs for whatever is dying in there, whether it be cat or some fish, and seems not to care for a relationship I'm sure my intentions were made clear at dinner last night." Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his two friends. "…Why?"

"You can't date strippers." Miroku said firmly.

"Or pole dancers." Koga added.

"Not even lap dancers."

"Cage dancers."

"And definitely not prostitutes!" They said in unison.

"What exactly…is so bad about possibly dating a prostitute? Honestly, I get what I want, and I want him. He makes Kagura nothing in my mind and he's absolutely delicious in bed. So what if I have to pay him to have sex with me, at least I'm not sexual frustrated like you two are." The demon held out his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Look…Mr. Taisho…" The human began.

"Mr. Taisho was my late father…You know how much I hate being called that…"

"Sesshomaru, this guy can't have a relationship with you." The wolf said softly, pushing off the desk. "It's his job to entertain you and fulfill your fantasies. Do you really think that he'll stick around just because you through your money at him?"

The demon went quiet and brought his feet down, turning his chair around to look out the window of his building.

"Look, we're all for you finding someone that can make past pain go away, but this guy must be in a lot of pain knowing that these people get so attached to a lie. He probably doesn't want to be with you the same way." Miroku said and then grabbed Koga's arm. "Come on, let's let this sink in."

"Wait…" The billionaire closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will buy you both lunch at this lovely little place if you just…keep this quiet. I'm going to figure this out."

The two friends looked at each other once more and shrugged.

"Whatever, boss. It's your money."

With the sound of the door clicking shut with their departure, Rin stood up and placed a piece of paper on Sesshomaru's desk.

"I came in this morning, Mr. Sesshomaru, and found this note on my desk…Um…I read it already to make sure that well…there was nothing horrible in it and um…well..heh…here you go." The girl blushed and rushed back to her desk, resuming her typing and paperwork.

The demon turned his chair, snatched the paper off his desk and snorted.

_Sesshomaru,_

_Thank for the dinner and the great time this weekend. I know you threatened my life and job but I would also like to say that I can do the same with yours. You see you're more famous than you think and I swear to fucking god if you dare threaten me and my mother again I will shove that dildo you used on me so far up your beautiful ass you'll be vibrating for a week! On another note, the next time we fuck please don't use the kitchen utensils, those are for eating._

_Your Love in Leather,  
Night Puppy_

Sesshomaru's breath hitched and he slammed the paper back on his desk. God damn it! This kid was smart. Maybe his friend were right, they couldn't be together.

So why did that note just make him want him more? Whatever he knew he didn't want to even hear. Whatever it was that could bring him down, it only made him want to keep his mouth shut. It scared him. Whatever Inuyasha knew was frightening. The fact that he could know more about him than he knew about the dancer was bizarre. He was scared, he was horny, and heaven forbid, he just wanted to be with the damned hanyou!

* * *

"Order up!"

The hanyou grabbed the plate of food and brought it over to the back counter, handing the greasy, all-American burger in front of a peachy looking man. Inuyasha went around and took the orders of the customers in the booths then, Kagome just a step ahead of him, placing orders in front of the customers.

This was, surprisingly, his down time. Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday morning he worked at the little diner in town with his one and only friend. The girl had just graduated high school, but that never had stopped them from being each other's best friend. She may only be a few years younger, but they had been friends since she was born. Their mother's both worked at the same establishment, and their growth and life were littered all over the diner walls.

They had both served some famous Broadway actors and even movie stars, but that wasn't what they loved about their weekday job. It was working together and having fun and acting like they were normal that had them smiling and laughing,

Hustling back to the kitchen, Inuyasha passed over the next orders and went to go fill up cups of coffee. Just passing the front door, heading over to the far corner where an old couple sat, the bell above the door rang and his head whipped around. Three men, all dressed in fine suits, probably Armani, hell maybe Gucci, Fendi? Who knew, he wasn't a fashion guru.

One had his hair in a very small ponytail, his blue eyes scanning over the restaurant, stopping on Kagome as she bent over to talk to a small child and hand him some crayons. Pig. The next was a wolf demon, tanned skin and bright, baby blue eyes, it seemed that he was one of those assholes who knew they were good looking and would flaunt it.

The man in front was pale. Stripped cheeks and moon white hair shone in the diner's lighting and it was then that the hanyou knew who had just walked into his sanctuary.

"C-crap…" He hissed and smiled at the couple as he walked away. He hustled behind the counter and dropped down behind it, pulling his bangs back.

No, there was no way they were coming here! Rich men like them ate at MEGU, or, or…He didn't fucking know! All he knew was that people like Sesshomaru didn't eat at run down diners like this! Hell, he didn't even know why famous people ate here!

"Inuyasha! We have customers, would you stop hiding!" Kagome shouted, coming behind the counter and kicking her friend over.

"H-hey! Don't tell me what to do!" The hanyou stood up and poked his friend's forehead.

"I'm going to tell you what to do, Idiot!"

"I'm older than you! You should seriously be listening to me, short stuff!"

"Excuse me, not to break your little bit of fun…" Mrs. Higurashi poked her head through the order window and smiled. "But could one of you seat those three before I fire you both? Thank you."

Inuyasha snarled and grabbed three menus and pushed past Kagome. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru and quirked an eyebrow before putting on his best smile. "You're table's this way."

The employees covered their mouths to stifle their laughter as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the two and followed his lover. They were seated at a booth, out of sight from the back counter, possibly for Inuyasha's sake more than anyone's. Menus were placed in front of the business men and the hanyou clasped his hands together.

"Can I get you three anything to drink?" He asked, trying to stay as perky as possible.

"Coffee." Sesshomaru smiled, turning over the menu. "For all of us."

"Of course…" The hanyou's face fell for a moment as he caught the wolf's eyes roaming over his chest. "Can I get you some tissue, sir?"

Koga blushed and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good, babe. OW!"

The demon retracted his foot and smiled at the hanyou. "We'll need a minute."

"Sure thing." Inuyasha walked away, getting about two booths away before he burst out laughing. The other customers turned to look at him before shrugging and going back to their food.

He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't believe that that pig was checking him out. Not to mention that the human was checking out Kagome still, and his lover of the weekend was eating at his diner. Hooking his arm around his friend's, the hanyou dragged Kagome off to the kitchen where he swung her around.

"Do you know who those idiots are?" He hissed, gripping her arms.

"Well the tall one came in yesterday for coffee and pie. He asked about you and I did as you always tell me to do. I lied. I don't know why he's back though." She said, looking away.

"That guy is the one who fucked me into oblivion on staurday!"

"Ew! Inuyasha I don't want to know that!" The girl squealed and wriggled.

"Ugh…I'm just so fucking confused…" The hanyou brought his hand to his face and growled. "He looks so familiar too…and I knew I knew him from some where and he works at Taisho's company!"

"Wait…you mean…" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, Taisho. That asshole. You know the one who ruined my damn life! And he looks like him too…"

"You know, now that you mention it, they do look alike…You think he knows?"

"Possibly. But I'm going to take their orders and see what I can find out." Inuyasha grumbled, letting go of his friend and pulling out his pad and pen.

He went back to the table and smiled. "Ready to order?"

"I am." Koga said, passing over his menu. "I'll have your Philly Dip. Miroku?"

"Your special, you know, the burger and-"

"Yeah, I know. With the cheese and bacon?" The hanyou jotted down the orders, glancing at the human.

"Yeah sure, why not!" He laughed and looked at his boss. "You decided Mr. Taisho?"

Inuyasha froze and turned his head slowly to look at Sesshomaru.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" The demon snarled, passing his menu over to the pup. "The special as well. Nothing special, just what it says on the menu."

"You got it…" Inuyasha murmured. "So…You're Taisho? The owner of Taisho Tech? You know, I read something about that company in the paper. You guys are like some multi-billion corporation right? Weapon and software dealings if I remember. I heard the old guy who ran the company before kicked the bucket."

The demon turned his gaze up to his lover and then turned away. "You would be correct."

"I also heard that there was some scandal. Like a bunch of women and men came forward, looking for compensation and crap. I knew a guy who was going to do it, but then everything fell through. Haven't heard anything about it in a while." The hanyou tucked his pen and pad into his apron, putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't really know what happened, and it would be against my better judgment and morals to tell a simple waiter as it is." He sneered, his lips curling up just slightly.

"Even so…I'm glad that bastard is dead." Inuyasha turned on his heel and went back to the counter.

He placed the order in the window and then ripped the apron off. Slamming it into Kagome's chest, he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, rushing to the door. Eyes wide, the girl ran after him, following him out of the door.

The exchange was quick, the hanyou's arms waving around and his lips curling back to display a set of pearly fangs. Kagome seemed to be fighting back, her eyes sad with each word from the hanyou's mouth and with one point in the businessmen's direction, Inuyasha was in a cab and gone.

"I wonder what that was all about…" Koga muttered, waving Kagome over when she came back in. "Hey, he never brought us the coffee."

"I'll be right over, sir." She smiled and went back to her post.

The demon sighed and sat back. It seemed that his father really had screwed up a lot of lives.


	7. Sucker Number 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i dont know why it's doing this, and it happened with another story i tried to post, but it won't like uncentre??? i dunno im sorry.

 

 

**Sucker Number 93**

* * *

_I've been duped, I've been spiked, I'm not treated like I'm liked. Though you speak such flowery words to me..._

_I'm Sucker number 93_

* * *

_"Aren't you a pretty, pretty puppy…"_

Inuyasha lifted his arms and stretched back, his hands twisting and coming back down to his chest.

_"If you need money, I know how you can make some…Much better than dancing here…"_

He leaned forward, flipping his head back, his hair an arch of white as he reached out and turned.

_"Come here…You really are beautiful…Hmm…I wonder how you taste…"_

Stepping to the side, reaching out to the side as he kept his head down, the hanyou slowed his movements down even more.

_"Yes…yes…spread for me…hnn…You really are a virgin…So tight…so delectable…I'm sure you taste as good as your mother…"_

Concentration snapping, he spun and swung his arm out, his fist connecting with his living room wall. The drywall cracked and caved, his fist powering through to the insulation. The hanyou snarled and ripped his hand back, arm muscles rippling as his hair began to lift. He was angry, he was depressed, he wanted out of his god damned life and he wanted to kill the man who did this to him!

The whites of his eyes began to bleed, red taking over, spreading over his iris and pupil as purple marks ripped at his cheeks. He growled, his body heaving as he stared at the wall. His fist connected with it again and again, his snarls and roars echoing through the house as his irises returned blue and angry. The hole in the wall grew larger and larger before a weak voice broke through his pain and anger.

"I…Inuyasha!"

The hanyou spun around, lips curled back as he saw his mother hanging onto the wall. His eyes broke white and he ran over to her, grabbing her arms to lean her on his chest.

"What are you doing out of bed!" He shouted, holding her tightly against him as he bent down, wrapping his arm under her knees.

"I…" Izayoi burst into a fit of coughs and wiped her mouth. "I heard something…and I was so worried…You came home so early…slamming doors and then the music started…I knew something was wrong…"

"You shouldn't be out of bed, mom. You're going to send yourself into an early grave." Inuyasha whispered, lifting her up bridal style, carrying her back to her room.

"Son, you know I'm already heading there."

"Shut up."

"You can't keep living in denial…"

"I'm not."

"You're in pain."

"I'm fine."

"Darling…your hand is bleeding and you were dancing. You don't dance to that song unless you're upset." Izayoi whispered, letting her son gently place her back into bed.

He stalled, hair covering his face and pooling over his mother's lap. With a weak hand, she moved the curtain of hair away just to catch a tear slip down his cheek.

"It's this man you're seeing…isn't it." She murmured, brushing his hair back and rubbing his ears.

"Mom…"

"I'm here."

That was it. Like a tree being hit by lightning and crashing to the forest floor, Inuyasha's knees buckled and he dropped himself into her lap. His sobs and cries wracked through the walls, his mother's soothing words incapable of reaching his ears. Sesshomaru was Taisho's son. He had to be. The way he treated him, the way he paid him, how he abused, and treated him so unfairly for a moment at the restaurant. The way he kept wanting him to come back, and those sweet, sweet kisses…

Touga Taisho had ruined his life.

It started when he was 15.

* * *

_"What do you mean we're short staffed!" Sango shrieked, shuffling Kohaku over to sit next to Inuyasha._

_The hanyou was waiting for closing or for more guests to leave, which ever happened first. With his ears hidden under a bandana, he was ready to clear the tables and wash down everything. He was a bus boy after all._

_"Yura never came in! And I've been phoning her all day. She hasn't answered." One of the other dancers said, getting up from her vanity._

_"God damnit…" The manager cursed, looking around. "It's cage night and I need to fill those damn cages!"_

_Eyes looked around before all the dancers looked at the hanyou._

_"What about him?"_

_"Yeah! He's got long hair and is lean, we can stuff his chest a little, slap on some heels and bam! You got yourself a dancer!"_

_"Guys, I can't do that. He's just a kid!" Sango countered. "It's like putting my brother up there, I can't do that."_

_"But he'd be perfect! Look at that face! So round and plump! He could pass for a girl!"_

_"Or a femme boy! Oh oh! Put him out there! Watch the cash flow in, Sango! It's brilliant!"_

_The manager sighed and walked over to the rack, pulling down a corset, booty shorts, garters and a pair of heeled boots. She dropped them in his lap and put her hands on her hips._

_"Suit up, kid. You're going to be my replacement dancer." She said and turned away, "Get moving, ladies!"_

_Inuyasha looked down at the clothes and gulped. Oh god, all he wanted was some honest money cleaning tables. He could hardly dance! High school had thrown him into the course and he was already failing, so how on earth was he supposed to do this? He slipped into the bathroom and growled, trying on the corset and fumbling with the clasps and clips._

_"Ugh…this is stupid…" He muttered._

_"Here…I'll help."_

_Inuyasha yelped and looked back to see one of the dancers standing there. Dressed in red, she was really the most stunning woman they had on staff. She even worked as an escort and he even heard she could mix drinks too. Walking over effortlessly, she helped him into his boots and buttoned him up, giving him a small smile._

_"I'm sorry you have to do this…" She said, patting his thigh._

_"I-it's alright. I have to make money for my mom so it's like…whatever…" He blushed and stood up, wobbling on the heels._

_The woman laughed and steadied him. "Careful there, pup. You'll get used to this by the way…The walking in heels, the whole being in the dirty spotlight. I know you think this is disgusting work, but you'd be amazed at how much you can make with your body. I'll be in the cage by yours. Just follow my lead alright?"_

_"Uh..yeah…sure.." He whispered and followed her out into the club._

_The cages were set up around the room, the dancers already climbing into their confinements. The woman took the centre cage and motioned for Inuyasha to go into the one on her right. Nervously stepping in, the cage door slammed shut and he whirled around, grabbing the bars._

_No way! He didn't want to do this anymore!_

_It was too late though. The lighting changed, the music began and soon the ladies of the night were moving and bending to the beat. He tried to do his best, following the woman in red. He wiggled his hips and bent over, shaking his ass and twirling. The hanyou stumbled a little and tried to avoid eye contact._

_Before he knew it, men and women were shoving money into his cage and by the end of the night he was scooping up about a hundred dollars._

_"Woah…" He gasped, carrying the one dollar bills back stage to count them._

_"Told you you'd do great." The woman said, patting his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom._

_"Thank you so much for doing this Inuyasha. Keep the cash. Seriously!" Sango came over, kneeling down in front of him. "I'm sorry I had to ask this of you. For every time this happens just keep all the money you get. I don't care if you become a regular, I feel so bad for this, but you saved my ass, it's only fair that I save yours."_

_"It's no big deal…" He said, shrugging._

_A click of expensive shoes filled his ears and he looked over at the tall man who stood at the door to the room._

_"Mr. Taisho!" The manager stood up and smiled nervously. "What brings you here?"_

_"I was unaware that you had male dancers, Sango…" Mr. Taisho smiled and walked over, putting a finger under the hanyou's chin. "Aren't you a pretty, pretty puppy…"_

_Inuyasha jerked his head away and looked down, a blush creeping over his cheeks._

_"I see you made some money tonight…Sango, I didn't think you'd stoop so low to hire a hanyou, let alone one so young." The demon chuckled._

_"I was short a dancer…He was hired to clear tables…"_

_"Hmm…You don't mind if I talk to him for a while do you?"_

_"Not at all, as long as he doesn't mind." Sango shrugged and went to tend to her brother._

_"Come with me, pup." He put his hand out for the hanyou, who hesitantly took it and let the demon walk him out back into the club._

_Mr. Taisho led him over to a small booth in the back of the club and helped him into a seat. A waitress came over and offered the billionaire a drink, which he humbly accepted._

_"Would you like something as well, hanyou?" He asked, smiling sweetly._

_"No thanks. I'm fine." He snapped, leaning back and crossing his arms._

_"So why are you working in a place like this…Aren't you a little young to be in this district?" Taisho asked._

_"My mother's sick. I'm trying to make money for her medication so she can get better." Inuyasha said, playing with the garter on his leg._

_"Oh…that sounds horrible…What is it that she has that is forcing you to work? Have you no father to take care of you both?"_

_"I don't know my father actually. He was never around, so I assumed my mother was like Mary or something." The hanyou shrugged. "She has cancer…I don't know where but I can smell it, you know? She's just sick and we don't have the money for a hospital."_

_"Oh…what a shame…" Taisho sipped at his drink and smirked. "You know…I could help you get the money you need…"_

_"You can! Really?" Inuyasha beamed and leaned over the table._

_"Of course. How about…You come with me tonight, don't bother changing, just pack your clothes and we can…settle something…" The demon, caressed Inuyasha's cheek, making him blush._

_"U-uh…okay fine."_

_Before he could think the whole deal completely through, they were in Taisho's limo, heading off downtown to a glorious building. The hanyou stared out at the lights of the city, ignoring the roaming hand on his arched back._

_They made it into the parking lot and Touga gently took his little dancer's hand and led him up to the penthouse. The elevator doors opened and the hanyou gasped at the sight of the extravagant furniture and pictures._

_"Come on…let's go over here, shall we?" Taisho purred, leading Inuyasha off to living room._

_Passing a staircase, Inuyasha looked up to see a pair of golden eyes watching him before disappearing, a small click barely reaching his ears. He sat on the couch and was instantly pushed over._

_"H-hey!"_

_"You said you wanted money to help your mother yes?" Taisho shrugged out of his coat, pushing his way between the hanyou's legs._

_"N-no! Not like this! Hey! Stop fucking touching me there!"_

_It was rough, it was gruelling and before Inuyasha knew it he was stripped and the monster of a man was inside of him._

_"N-No…" he whimpered and sobbed, pushing weakly at the man._

_Taisho merely grunted and thrust into the hanyou hard, bringing up a fast and steady pace. He growled and groaned, gripping the arm of the couch as he assaulted Inuyasha. The hanyou's cries echoed through the penthouse, the click of the door upstairs not even heard as the click of heels stomped down the stairs._

_The front door swung open, and Inuyasha began to panic._

_"N-no! Help! Please!" He shrieked, reaching out to the woman with the long white hair._

_Gold eyes looked back at him and she shook her head, slamming the door behind her. The hanyou sobbed and found himself hulled up and brought into the kitchen, plunked down on counter, the thrusts picking up again._

_Moving from location to location in the house, Inuyasha finally found himself lying on the floor of a large bedroom, the demon snoring softly. He quietly got up and snuck downstairs grabbing up his clothes and putting them back on. He was about to run to the door and then the elevator until he realized that he got absolutely no money from this. He was promised money._

_Sneaking painfully back up the stairs, the hanyou went to the wallet on the bed side table. He reached out and his hand was snatched in a death grip._

_"Trying to steal from me and run away are you?" The deep voice of the billionaire purred in his furry ear. "You either get in my bed or you and your slutty mother will be out on the streets, you got it boy? Now strip and come to me…I want to see you spread that ass…"_

_The hanyou sobbed into the sheets, gripping them as he was pounded into again and again for the fifth time that night. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to his mother and cry in her arms. This was enough, this was too much. He didn't ask for this! With one last grunt, Taisho thrust hard and came inside of him, riding out his orgasm a little before finally pulling back and grabbing Inuyasha's mane._

_"Get out of here…" He snarled, dragging him off the bed and back onto the floor._

_The demon grabbed his wallet and pulled out a wad of cash, throwing it at his victim. Inuyasha grabbed the cash and his clothes, bolting out of the room and back to the elevator, just missing the tall figure that walked out of another room into the bedroom._

_"You sicken me, father…" The figure said as the elevator doors shut and Inuyasha made his descent back to the city._

_It took him another 3 hours to run home, quickly limping to his mother's room. The sick woman sat up as she heard her door crash open, the hanyoun running for her bathroom._

_"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, watching her son collapse on the floor._

_His sobs echoed out of the bathroom and into his mother's ears. Her baby had been hurt._

_"Inuyasha…baby..come here…" She cooed, holding out her arms to her child as he jumped into her arms. "What happened to my baby?"_

_"T…Taisho…" Inuyasha stammered and fell into a fit of tears ago._

_She didn't need to hear anymore. The man had ruined her life enough, and to think he had ruined her son's as well was too much. Izayoi held her boy close and pet his hair as he cried himself to sleep._

* * *

"…I think I'm getting myself in too deep, mom…" Inuyasha lifted himself off his mother and wiped at his eyes. "He's too connected with that old man…I don't know if I can be with him. It was just one weekend and now that I look back on it he's so much like him…Why?"

Izayoi sighed and reached over to her son, rubbing his ear. "Son, I don't know who you're even talking about…You know I'm here to listen, just fill me in."

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed. "His name is Sesshomaru Taisho…and he's the son of my rapist…and I think he wants me for more than just sex."

His mother narrowed her eyes, her grip on his ear tightening. "You idiot!" She shouted, coughing yet again as she yanked his ear.

"Ow! Mom! What the fuck!" He yelped.

"Stop seeing him. Simple as that. Stop seeing him and stop coming home crying. Your life is too hard as it is to keep this going, Inuyasha. You need to quit that job!"

"You know I can't!" Inuyasha pulled away and stood up.

"Son, I'm going to die anyway and you know it! You can smell it can't you!" Izayoi coughed and wiped up the blood off her lips.

"You are not! Shut up! Just…just shut up!" The hanyou shouted and stormed out of the room, grabbing his coat.

He needed a release. He needed…he needed….Sesshomaru. Yes, he needed him. He would be the only one to fuck the hell out of him to make him forget all that shit. Son of his rapist or not, he didn't want to remember that ever again!

Running outside, the hanyou hailed a cab and gave the directions to the apartment he stayed in that night and enjoyed the ride. Tipping the driver, he went inside and requested the spare key to the apartment and plopped himself down on the couch when he got inside. He had…a few hours until he came home for sure, in that time he could just sleep and forget, at least for a little.

Inuyasha flopped onto his side, bringing his legs in as he instantly fell asleep, darkness taking over his eyes.

 


	8. A Sense Of Impending Happiness

**A Sense Of Impending Happiness**

* * *

_Oh at least you could try, let me just to be closer. For this one last time let me fall into your arms..._

* * *

Jiggling his key in the lock, Sesshomaru opened his front door at 7pm on the dot, as per usual. He sighed and dropped his keys and wallet on the counter, his brief case next to the door, and then finally shed his jacket on the kitchen table. He barely registered the strange scent that occupied his home until he went to go sit on the couch where a lump of white hair was curled up.

"What on earth…" The demon snarled and roughly turned over the body that was

on his couch, growling as the entity yelped. "What are you doing in my house? How did you even get in here?"

Inuyasha shifted and pushed away the demon, standing up. "I didn't know where to go…And the clerk gave me the spare key. Though now that you're all pissy and grumpy I may as well leave and sleep at work tonight or some stupid shit…"

The hanyou went to walk by the billionaire but was quickly stopped and shoved back onto the couch. He grunted and glared up at his lover, baring his fangs as he tried to stand up once more. Sesshomaru merely grabbed his shoulder and forced him down again.

"So you humiliate me and my father in front of my employees, storm away after confessing that he had done something to you, run away, and then come to my apartment? Inuyasha, you are either really stupid or you have a mental instability." Sesshomaru crossed his arms and tilted his chin up a little in a display of dominance.

"I went home and I…my mother thinks I shouldn't see you anymore. I didn't want to hear it." The hanyou shrugged and looked away.

"Maybe she's wise to say so as I do not wish to be in your presence just yet. You also broke in here and you've robbed me already. What did you plan on gaining from this besides cash and sex?"

"That's not what I want!" Inuyasha stood up and went chest to chest with the demon, lifting his own head to look at him. "I want answers."

"Answers to what?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"To why you didn't save me when I knew you were there, and why you didn't recognize me, and why you wanted me to come back to your house." The hanyou snarled.

The demon sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with this anymore. It had been one weekend and now they were talking like they knew everything about each other. It felt like they did though. It felt like they knew so much and that they were much closer than they were.

The billionaire sighed once more and then gently pushed Inuyasha back to the couch and sat next to him. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, folding his hands in his lap. The hanyou pulled his legs up and rested his head on his knees, waiting for the answers.

"I didn't do anything because I thought you were just another whore my father brought in to fulfill his lustful needs. Even after marrying my mother, he would also bring home another skank and fuck her where both me and her could see. I didn't help you, nor did she, because we figured that you'd just bounce back anyway…" Sesshomaru said, lifting one hand to scratch the side of his head. "I didn't know you were so young…until I saw you sneak back to get his money…"

Inuyasha stiffened, "So you didn't know I was a kid and he was raping me until you saw me become a petty thief?"

"Exactly, because no other man or woman my father brought home tried to take his money. I had a feeling you were desperate because he mentioned your mother…"

"I needed that money. It was all for her. I went with him because I needed the money to save her." The hanyou glared at the demon, clenching his jaw.

"What do you mean…to save her?" The demon shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the dancer.

"She's dying, Mr. Sesshomaru. My mother has been sick since I was 15. She's slowly rotting from the inside out. She's coughing up god damned blood every day! Nothing I'm doing and getting her is helping and it's because of that man that I can't make enough to get her into a fucking hospital!"

Standing up, the hanyou pushed back his bangs and shook his head. Stepping around Sesshomaru's legs, he walked briskly to the door, only to be grabbed and yanked back against a hard chest.

"Don't go." He heard the billionaire whisper in his ear, making it twitch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…that I threatened your mother's life like he had…I'm sorry he made you do what you do…"

Inuyasha's breath hitched and he tried to pull away, only to be drawn closer.

"It wasn't all just his fault…" He whispered. "But…he did make me feel like sex…and relationships were meaningless…So I just…kept up with the dancing. I stripped, I've been used for sex…I've been molested and forced upon…I hate it, but I tell myself that this is all I'm good for because I just can't have a relationship with anyone because of that man…Because of your god damned family."

Ripping himself away from Sesshomaru's arms, Inuyasha turned around and furrowed his brow. The demon looked down at the dancer and his face fell. This kid, this man, was broken and untrusting because of his father. How was it that they were brought together over one fluke over the weekend? Was he supposed to save Inuyasha, and be saved by him as well?

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and looked away. "I know…it won't fix anything…but I can order you food…"

"Why? Why the hell would you want to get me food?" The hanyou snarled.

"Because whatever this is…I want it to work, and I think food is a good way to start." Sesshomaru said.

"You rich people are so dense…What do we even have here? Because I'm positive you know that I should not have a relationship with a client." Inuyasha crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow\

"What if I said…I don't want to be your client?"

"Then I say you're an idiot."

"What if I said I think you don't want me as a client either because you're curious as to how to work a relationship?"

"I'd say that you don't know me at all…" The hanyou blushed and looked away.

Leaning in, Sesshomaru smirked and gently grabbed his chin, turning the dancer's face to his. "Yet you're blushing and acting so childish…It makes me want to keep you here forever."

"S-stupid…Stop talking me and order me some god damn food…" Inuyasha's face began to heat up more as he pouted and glanced away.

"As you wish.."

* * *

2 hours later, the hanyou was belly up on the couch, rubbing his slightly bloated stomach. He hadn't eaten so much in a long time, and the threat was nice, though he wasn't sure if he should stay or not still. He had left his mother at home, completely alone and dying and he was over at this man's house eating his food and not giving a damn.

"Yo, can I use your phone?" He asked, reaching out his hand.

Sesshomaru shrugged, getting up and grabbing the land line, handing it over. Inuyasha grabbed it and quickly dialled Kagome's number, hoping she'd answer and now yell at him for earlier.

"Hello?" Her tired voice filled his ear and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Kags…Um…It's Inuyasha. I was wondering if" He began, before he heard a small growl.

"What do you want!" She shouted into the phone, making him wince.

"Calm down! I'm…I'm not home and I need someone to check on mom…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Oh really? And why exactly are you not home with her right now?" Kagome's irritation was as clear as day, making Inuyasha shrink back into the couch cushions.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and began to clean up the Chinese food containers, bringing them into the kitchen.

"I'm at…um… _his_ apartment and-"

"You're telling me you want me to check on your dying mother because you ran over to please your little client who just so happens to be the son of your rapist!" Kagome shouted, her voice heard even by the demon. "What the hell, Inuyasha! Are you stupid? He's going to hurt you like Taisho is and when that happens we won't be able to do anything because you brought it upon yourself."

"Kagome…You don't understand…"

"No, I understand perfectly. I'll check on your mother, but don't bother coming to the diner ever again!" The girl shrieked.

Sitting up, the hanyou clenched the phone hard. "You can't fire me! That isn't your job! Just stop worrying so much about my god damned life, okay? I'm at his god damn apartment because I wanted to be here! Because I needed some god damned answers and for once I want to know what it's like to be cared for and I want to get that rich stick out from his ass so he can lay back and live a little with me!"

Silence filled the empty space between them as the hanyou heaved a little. He wasn't expecting the truth to be slapped into his face, but he guessed he deserved that. He really was an idiot, he knew that, but he genuinely wanted to help the guy out, and for once he wanted to be in a real relationship. It would cost him more than his job, but considering Sesshomaru's status and the fact that every time he didn't act like some rich snob his heart began to beat faster.

Inuyasha spoke only the truth. He wanted to be with Sesshomaru and he'd sacrifice anything to be with him now. Who gave a shit about time? Who gave a shit about taboo relationships? He wanted him, and he would have him. Plus, the hanyou figured that the demon was just as hooked as he was if he was offering him food, not money.

"You know what, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. "Do what you want…"

The connection died with the click of her phone and the hanyou was left there in complete silence. Taking the phone away from his ear, he got up and placed it down on the coffee table.

"Inuyasha?" The demon narrowed his eyes, unsure if he should say anything or not, especially after the rushed confession of his feelings for him.

Inuyasha walked over to the billionaire, sliding his hands up his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Tanned hands began to roam over pale skin, making Sesshomaru gasped and shiver, stepping closer as the hands traveled up and the hanyou's arms wrapped around his neck. Wrapping his own arms around his waist, the demon pulled his lover closer just as he felt lips brush against his jaw.

"Sesshomaru…tonight…could you do me a favour?" He heard the dancer whisper.

"Of course…" He said cautiously, unsure if he would be able to do what the hanyou was about to ask.

"I…I have sex with a lot of people…and I want to know the difference between meaningless romping…and making love with someone." Inuyasha pulled back a little and blushed. "I…I want you to make love to me. Right now."

The demon nearly choked on his own spit as he heard the request. Make love to him? When was the last time he had heard someone ask him for that, let alone how long had it been since he last made love to someone? Gently pushing the hanyou arms length away, Sesshomaru lifted his chin and nodded.

"Alright…" He said quietly, his heart rate quickening.

"And…And I don't want you to pay me for sex anymore…And…I don't want you to treat me like another whore, and I want you to consider what I'm asking here very carefully because this could destroy both our lives, okay?" Inuyasha swallowed and looked up. "If you…agree to this…It will mean you're with a whore, you realize that right? You'll be with me…like…a boyfriend, or…whatever, and…that means…well…you can't treat me like a club dancer…you need to treat me like I'm normal."

The demon was unsure of how to answer this one. He was already slipping with liking the hanyou too much as it was, and if they dated he couldn't promise that he wouldn't get jealous and try to control him. Yes, Inuyasha had a way of bringing out something in him he thought only Kagura could, and yes, he made him forget about her whenever he was around; but there was the issue is father presented him with.

Inuyasha was a sex worker. Who was to say that he wouldn't sleep around for money or still have men and women ask for his services?

Sesshomaru wanted to say no. He really did want to not agree with these terms. He wanted to be able to live without anyone as his partner, to have sex whenever he pleased without meaning. The demon couldn't though. Not after what he heard the dancer say. Oh no, his love was for the man in leather, the man who brought him out of a slump with one look and one night.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay." The hanyou smiled a little and was instantly met with the demon's lips.

Their mouths instantly opened without even having to ask. Tongues flicked out and slid into the awaiting caverns, their bodies instantly pressing close like a magnet, unable and unwilling to detach now that they were in each other's magnetic field. Their hands wandered, shoving under shirts and clawing at skin.

Backing up, Inuyasha found himself against the kitchen counter, the granite top digging into his lower back until he found himself lifted up, a hand on his thigh, forcing him to wrap his legs around the lean body in front of him. Large hands slipped into his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders and carelessly dropped it to the ground, leaving the hanyou shivering. Sesshomaru nibbled and sucked on his lover's lower lip and pulled him closer as he carried him off to the bedroom, laying him down in the soft comforter beneath him.

The flushed dancer moaned and clung to the demon, pulling his head back a little to lick over the other's lips. Hands detached themselves from the less than foreign bodies and began to slowly remove each other's clothes. Pants and shirts were thrown across the large bed, allowing bare chests to pressing against each other as the two dogs moved and ground against one another.

A small noise escaped Inuyasha, making him blush hard and hide his face. He hadn't made a noise like that ever in his entire career, and to sound so submissive and weak in front of a man he just met was just a little embarrassing. But instead of laughing at him or commenting on it, Sesshomaru merely nuzzled into the dancer's mane of hair and purred in excitement.

The demon ground his erection hard against his lover's and groaned, shifting his grip on him to lift his legs around his hips. The hanyou instantly clung to him, wrapping his arms back around Sesshomaru's shoulders as the demon grabbed himself and positioned the tip against the entrance.

It really had been a long time since he had made love to someone. The last time had been before he planned on proposing to Kagura, but she had instantly dropped the lesbian bomb on him, making him too afraid to even masturbate due to how foolish and duped he felt. Now he had a male lover, asking, pleading for something real in his life, to make love to him, and he was terrified.

He never had been asked, never had been willing if anyone did. Now he was faced with the predicament that he wanted to give his love in leather something meaningful and being too afraid to get started.

"You know, I could just beat off in your shower, like I have noooo problem with that if you're going to be such a freaking girl." Sesshomaru heard the hanyou chuckled into his neck.

"Don't be a fool, I merely don't want to fuck this up…" He countered.

"Well…then don't…just…go with it."

That's something he had never thought of before. Though wouldn't going with the flow of the situation require him to actually love the hanyou?

The demon snapped himself out of his thoughts and gently pushed into Inuyasha, feeling him tense a little before he began to moan with the intrusion. The hanyou shivered and moaned softly, enjoying in the familiar feeling of sex, yet basking in the new atmosphere and meaning to it. Oh yes, this was much more gentle and meaningful compared to the men and women he had fucked in his entire career in that club.

As Sesshomaru fully sheathed himself inside, he didn't bother letting him get used to it. It was a simple assumption that he didn't need to prepare or wait for him, since it was evident that he did this a lot, which was, well, if he over thought it too much,  _less_ than comforting.

He moved slowly though, and a steady, loving pace was set and they both began to enjoy it. The hanyou was already a puddle of pleasure, his cock lying proudly erect on his stomach as he moaned and grunted with each thrust. The demon panted and groaned, one arm wrapped around his lover while the other held him up. His hips shifted and he thrust in a little harder than before, wanting much more than just a simple pace and nearly stopped and pulled out when he heard Inuyasha cry out.

"Oh god! There! Keep- Oh god…yes…yes…" The hanyou flung his head back, a pleasured smile plastered on his lips as he felt his prostate get hit with that juicy manhood.

Sesshomaru blinked and continued on thrusting into that one spot, surprised he was able to find it all. He wasn't even sure of he found it on the weekend, he just assumed that the hanyou was such a whore that just looking at a dick would send him into an orgasm.

His grip on the dancer tightened and he smiled as well, letting himself melt in the moment as he finally felt his heart unfreeze completely and his fears diminish.


	9. Secrets at Point Blank

**Secrets At Point Blank**

* * *

_Ever smiled of the tragedies we have locked deep inside..._

* * *

Inuyasha moaned and rolled away from the soft light that trickled through the creamy curtains on his side of the bed. White hair splayed out, he tried to tug it over his face and bury into the mass amounts of pillows to hide his tired eyes.

The events of the other day consumed his mind, replaying over and over again how Sesshomaru had made love to him and then held him before he fell asleep. And then they played all over again. The hanyou moaned softly and sat up a little, holding himself with his elbows as he looked around the simple yet elegant room. With mainly cream colours and whites, you wouldn't think a man live here.

Clawed hands ran over the silken sheets, wondering if this was some Egyptian thread that he was laying on as he sat up more. He looked down and blushed as he saw a slight tent form in the blanket, and Inuyasha immediately clasped his hands over it. Looking around, the hanyou slowly shifted out of the bed and opened the door of the bedroom. His ears twitched, and he looked back at the bed side clock, noting that Sesshomaru must have already left for work.

Slipping away from the doorway, he ran to the bathroom, twisted the tap and pulled the lever, allowing hot water to rush from the shower head.

He stepped in, hissing as the heat engulfed him and hung his head into the water. Hot droplets ran down his hair and face, into his eyes and around his open mouth. The hanyou instantly gripped his cock, getting down to business as the images continued to play in his mind. First last night, then the weekend, and before he knew he, he was having fantasies of future night. Him being fucked mercilessly and then him sucking the demon off on his knees, then it changed to him fucking the demon and then fucking his hot mouth after.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and flung his head back, his hand moving up and down his shaft quickly, pulling the foreskin over the tip and then off it. He moaned and braced himself on the tiled walls, his heart rate quickening as the heat rose in his belly, consuming his member with a more than great tingle.

Groaning, his legs and body stiffening, he could feel his orgasm begin to wade in, his movements only quickening as he thought of it being Sesshomaru's hand, not his own. And then it was his mouth. Oh that hot, glorious mouth. That mouth that sputtered such elegant language. That mouth that whispered  _fuck_ when he came so perfectly, each letter rolling off that long tongue in such a sweet yet sweaty format and-

"S-Sesshomaru!" The dancer grunted and came hard, white liquid squirting out of the tip of his penis and mixing with the warm water in the tub. Golden eyes watched the semen swirl down the drain before the hanyou tore his eyes away and looked for soap.

He was in too deep, and he loved it.

Finally dried off and smelling less of sex, Inuyasha picked up his clothes and sniffed them, his face turning up in disgust as he dropped them too the floor. He still needed to get to work and he had nothing to wear!

Eyes drifting around the bedroom, he spotted the closet and opened it up, gasping at the amount of beautifully tailored suits he was met with. He walked in, running his fingers over the fine materials, wishing he was upper class enough to wear one and then finally came across the more formally wear. He snatched up a pair of jeans and a shirt at random and then rummaged through the drawers at the far end of the walk in closet, stealing a pair of tight fighting boxers and socks as well.

Inuyasha pulled the clothes on and lifted the shirt to his nose, inhaling his lover's scent with a smile. This way he'd be with him all day.

Smiling at the thought, he wondered if he would get to see the demon once last time before he went to the club on Wednesday. He really did enjoy his company, despite the past relationship and the fact that he was the son of his rapist. A son who had given him such an odd look on their first real date when he had worn his hair up.

Maybe he just didn't like it. It was understandable. The hanyou found he did look better with his hair down. The only time his hair looked good up was when he straightened it, and that wasn't often. He didn't like to waste his time doing it.

Walking over to the kitchen, he rummaged around until he found a water bottle and granola bar, wondering if Mrs, Higurashi would be mad at him too and if not, would she make him some eggs. Inuyasha munched on the bar and gathered his jacket, in the kitchen before deciding to grab his dirty clothes as well. He could wash them at home.

Entering the bedroom again, he bent over and grabbed up his shirt and pants, walking around to his side of the bed for his underwear. Looking around the floor, the only items he was missing was his socks. He dropped his clothes onto the bed and went onto his hands and knees, lifting up the bed skirt to see if they had been kicked underneath.

Under the bed was nearly completely spotless except for a small black box within his reach. The dancer slid onto his stomach and reach underneath, grabbing the box and pulling it to him.

Curiousity got the better of him and he lifted the lid, narrowing his eyes as he found that the box was filled with photos.

It was clear that they hadn't seen the light of day for a long time, and he began to flick through them, smiling at some old pictures of Sesshomaru. Him at prom, him as a child with, what the hanyou assumed, his mother, and some rare ones with Taisho. Inuyasha shuffled through more of them before he came across a small journal or photo album, snatching it out of the pictures and placing the lid back on the box.

He opened the book, flipping through the pictures of Taisho and Sesshomaru's mother before his eyes widened.

There was a picture of his mother.

Then a picture of his mother and Taisho.

Then a very intimate picture of them together.

The hanyou continued to flip through the pictures before slamming the book shut and shoving the box back under the bed. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. They were together at one point. He was raped by his mother's ex-boyfriend or something. It was too much for right now. He didn't want to think about that at all. He grabbed up his things again, dropping the book on the bed as he tried to hold everything, and ran out of the apartment.

Fuck work. He needed to get home fast before the pain that grew in his chest killed him.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, idly pushing around paperwork and office supplies. He couldn't stop thinking. He couldn't stop wondering about what Inuyasha felt in that moment when he had made actual love to him and held him and slept with him.

The demon wished he could have woken up with him.

His eyes darted to the clock on the wall, then the watch on his wrist. It was only 8 in the morning and he felt the need to get lunch, or something. Anything.

"Rin!"

The girl squeaked and stood up from her desk, looking at her boss with wide eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?"

 _God…If you weren't so young and stupid I would have your head._ The demon thought and began to fiddle with his clothes.

"I'm thirsty…Could you get me some coffee?" He murmured, turning his chair to look down at the street briefly before smiling back at his secretary.

"Oh! Of course!" Rin beamed and grabbed her purse, running and shuffling out of the office in her ridiculously high stilettos, making the billionaire chuckle and shake his head.

He reached for his cell then, sliding his thumb over the unlock screen and sighed. No messages. No phone calls. It was like Inuyasha didn't want to impose on him or he was simply still stuck in the mindset of a whore.

 _And after he had asked me for a relationship…Taisho must of fucked up a lot for him…_ Sesshomaru breathed out through his nose and brushed his bangs back, letting them fall disorderly in front of his face.

He wanted to call him, ask if he was okay, if he was going to work, if things could work out well. The billionaire locked his phone and pushed it away. There was no point, the hanyou needed to take care of his mother.

* * *

How did he end up here?

Inuyasha groaned as he waited in line at the cheap coffee shop downtown, the words of his mother ringing in his skull.

_"Do not give me that, Inuyasha! I don't care why you're sulking, you get to work right now!"_

_"But what's even the point!"_

_"You said you wanted me to live."_

_"Yes, and you said you weren't going to, so why!"_

_"Because I don't want to not end up like me. I'd rather you not understand and keep working and keep busy. Everything will soon be revealed and you can rest that stubborn head of yours. But Kagome was very clear with me last night that you were going to not listen to me and was very upset that you'd choose such a man over your friends and family so you better get your ass to work and make up to her with a coffee. You hear me young man!"_

The hanyou shivered. She could really get angry sometimes.

Moving slowly in the line, his ears heard the ring of someone entering the store, or more like stumbling. He glanced over, snorting as he saw a young girl rummaging through her purse.

Moving up more, a scent wafted into his nose, just barely, making him sniff and sift through the more dominant smells to pick it out. She smelt like Sesshomaru, and before he could stop himself from reacting, he was out of the line, cash in hand, handing it over to her.

"It would be a shame to go back to your boss without a coffee if you can't find your change or wallet." He said, smiling. "You women and your big purses…"

The girl flushed and smiled, taking the 10 dollar bill in her hand.

"Thank you! Mr. Taisho would have my head if I didn't bring him his coffee." Rin laughed and headed to the back of the line. Inuyasha followed.

"You know Mr. Taisho?" He asked, already knowing the answer, just genuinely curious about the relationship.

"Oh yes! I work for him. The son. Not the late Taisho. Sesshomaru." She babbled and moved with Inuyasha in the line.

"So you know the late Mr. Taisho as well?"

"Of course not. I was wayyy to young to know him. I've only ever worked for Sesshomaru. You know he'd kind of like a Lord you know? I wonder if he would take kindly to being called Lord Sesshomaru." The girl giggled again. The hanyou wanted to hang himself.

"I'm not too sure about that." He smiled and chuckled, putting his hands into his pocket, hoping he had enough cash for his own order now that he was giving his money away to rich people.

"Do you know him?' Rin asked, smiling still.

God, was she retarded?

"Yeah, met him a couple times. He's an interesting guy. Pays too well."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. You're up."

Rin ordered the billionaire's coffee and moved off to the pick up counter as Inuyasha finally fished out enough cash to get himself and Kagome something to drink.

"Two mochas….Large…" He mumbled, paying the cashier and moving off to the counter as well.

"So how did you meet Sesshomaru?" The girl asked, smiling up at him.

"At a club." Inuyasha replied bluntly as the barista passed over Rin's order.

"Oh? I didn't know he was into that…Could you have met him when Mr. Hoshi and Mr. Ookami dragged him out of the office…um…"

"Last Friday. Yeah. I gave him my card and we have been in touch since." Inuyasha said, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he grabbed his coffees.

"Oh wow! That's great. He doesn't have many friends and since he broke up with Kagura he's been so needy with work and…oh well lately he's been happier…today he's kind of distant. Oh I know!" Rin shouted as she jumped a little, wobbling on her heel as her and the hanyou made it out of the shop.

"Why don't you come with me to give him his coffee. Maybe you can cheer him up a little."

"Um…Look..um…I have work and…" Inuyasha blushed and tried to think of an excuse.

"Don't worry about it! It won't take too long!" She urged and grabbed his elbow, forcing him to run behind her as she headed off back to Wall Street.

_God help me, I am entering a world I do not belong in._

Sesshomaru laid the side of his head down on his desk, a deep sigh leaving him as he put off his own job, his mind filled with only Inuyasha.

 _I want to see him…_ He thought and closed his eyes, grimacing as he heard the click of Rin's stilettos echo back into his office as well as the shuffle of sneakers.

He looked up, his face almost going red as he saw the dancer, holding two coffees, looking as though he was in pain.

His coffee was placed in front of him and Rin skipped back over to Inuyasha, pulling him closer. Gold eyes met gold and he swore he saw the hanyou mouth  _Help me!_ Before the girl looked up at him with a huge smile and he returned it.

"I met Mr…Uhh.."

"Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," Rin continued, "At the coffee shop! He said he knew you and you were looking so-"

"Leave us."

"Yes, Mr. Taisho."

Rin left the office, shutting the door with a small click.

"And don't fucking call me that…" The demon murmured and then looked up at Inuyasha, smiling.

"I'm sorry about her. She's naïve and innocent."

"It's okay, I told her how we met, she just couldn't contain her excitement." Inuyasha chuckled a little before growing a little more serious.

"You told her…god, Inuyasha, you didn't."

"Not that!" The hanyou roared, his ears pulling back. "I did not say I danced for you and what I do for a living. As far as she knows we just met there. Nothing more. God, one, you sound like I'm the kind of dancer who would freely expose myself when what I do is half illegal, and two, you almost sound horrified and ashamed."

Sesshomaru mentally beat himself up at the fallen and cryptic look the hanyou gave him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You just…Well we are from different worlds."

"No shit. Look, I didn't expect to see you today, and I have to make up with Kagome because apparently I shouldn't be thinking about myself." He mumbled.

"Kagome. The waitress?"

"Yeah. My friend."

"Never a lover?"

"God no. I've never felt like that for her."

"So just her, or all women."

"This seems like a conversation for another time, Sesshomaru. What does it matter anyway if I like men?" The hanyou snorted.

"It doesn't…It matters that I seem to like men…But like you said…It's a conversation for another time." Sesshomaru shrugged and sipped his coffee.

The hanyou shifted uncomfortably and looked at the door.

"I have to go."

"I wish I knew how to help you, and why you are suddenly so…distant, Inuyasha."

The dancer blinked and looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Oh god, was he a mind reader? Could he be? He heard full fledged demon's could do it.

"Did you steal something?" The demon smirked, leaning over the table.

"No…"

"Then you're hiding something. You know it's easier to talk it out. Though I have a feeling my father fucked that kind of trust up for you too."

"I'd rather not talk about this. It's none of your god damned business." Inuyasha growled.

"It's about your mother isn't it."

_Shut up. You know nothing. She was with your father. He ruined her life. He has to be the one that put me and her in this position, you don't understand!_

"You don't know anything."

"That's why we're together isn't it? To know about each other? To explore each other?" Sesshomaru sat back and looked away.

"So you want to be with me. Last night wasn't just because I asked for it. You wanted it as much as I did?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha…Let me buy you dinner before you go back to the pole tomorrow night. Please. I think we may need to play a game of 20 Questions to sort things through. I don't want you to jump into this without knowing anything, I can help you as long as you let me. Allow me to show you out."

The demon stood up and walked over to the door, kissing the hanyou's temple before opening the door and leading him back to the elevator.

"I will call you." He murmured and gave the dancer a smile. "Now get to work…"

"I don't know what it is about you…" Inuyasha whispered, reaching over to click the G button.

"What do you mean?" The demon furrowed his brow.

"Sesshomaru….I think…I think I'm-" The hanyou blushed and pushed the button and then the button to close the doors, The demon's eyes wide as the doors shut in his face.

The hanyou felt the elevator drop, his heart sinking with it. He almost said it. He almost told him how he felt. It hadn't even been that long and he felt so many things for him. But then there was the issue with their families. They seemed to both be caught up in a big affair and scandal that would shake the earth and their lives if it ever came out.

He didn't know if he wanted to know why His mother knew Taisho, what he connection was to him and if he really did ruin her life too. If he really was that way, then why did his mother let him control her too? Was she raped like him? Did he make sure she never got a proper job and forced her into a diner and then into bed for the rest of her life? It seemed like Sesshomaru didn't even have the answers for that, and maybe that was a good thing.

Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the elevator.

He couldn't deny it. He felt something for the demon. And that was scary since he didn't even know how this would work.

Could a stripper and a billionaire be together? Could two men successfully get married possibly and be together for the rest of their lives? Would Sesshomaru even want that? Had he…had he turned him gay? Would this all pose problems?

The hanyou shook his head and sighed. He needed to stop thinking. He needed…he needed to make up with Kagome and talk to her. She would help him. He hoped.


	10. The Open Door

**The Open Door**

* * *

_Unlock the heavens in my mind..._

* * *

Kagome looked at the coffees and then up at Inuyasha, down and then up once more before snatching the warm, chocolately goodness out of his hand, motioning him to a booth.

They sat down, coffees in hand, staring at the table. They sat awkwardly in silence, the hanyou's ears swivelling forward as it picked up the sound of the girl shifting and clenching her thighs before crossing them.

"I don't understand why you're so mad at me." He whispered, sipping his mocha.

Kagome stiffened and narrowed her eyes, fiddling with the travel cup.

"You asked me to look after your mother while you went and fucked a guy, Inuyasha. Like why do you do this to yourself? Don't you have any respect for yourself? Your mother? Me?" Her brown eyes flicked up to look at him from under her lashes.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Kagome. I didn't go there for sex and money. I went there for answers, and I got them and so much more." The hanyou whispered. "And you know as well as I do that if I didn't have morals I wouldn't do what I do, because I do it for all of you."

Yellow met brown, making the human shrink back. The air around them became slightly suffocating as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes more. Kagome did know, she understood well why he did those awful sex acts, but she just didn't know why he didn't stop. He had to have enough money by now. Right?

"I do it so that you don't have to. I do it so my mother can live a little longer. You've seen her. Kagome, I am losing so much right now, yet I'm gaining a lot back. I can't just put aside my work or myself forever. I went to see Sesshomaru on my own, for my own purpose, for  _me."_

Kagome sighed and sipped her coffee, looking down again.

"Inuyasha, you barely share anything anymore with me…Don't you trust me?" She murmured.

"Of course…Lately things have been going weird and I needed to figure things out. And now that they are…slightly figured out…" The hanyou shrugged and chugged back his drink.

"Are you with someone now?"

The dancer stilled, slowly placing the cup back down on the table.

"Yeah."

"It's him. The son of your…"

"Yeah."

"You like him?"

"More than that."

"Oh…" Kagome sighed and shook her head, looking back up at her friend with a big smile. "I'm glad. I know it must be kind of awkward because well…look at the connection. But I'm happy that you've found someone. So…Do you think because of him you'll quit the club?"

"Nope." Inuyasha shook his head and stood up, making his way to the back to get ready to work a little.

The girl shimmied out of the booth and stalked after him.

"What do you mean no!"

"I mean that I like what I do sometimes okay? The dancing, it brings in money, and I've grown to love to dance, and I don't want to stop something I've been doing for 10 years because of one guy!"

"And why not?"

Inuyasha turned around and glared at Kagome, his eyes like fire as they flashed red. He was angry. Really angry. And he was trying to control it, which seemed to hardly be working.

"Because no man or woman on this planet can stop me from doing what I do. It will be my choice when and why I quit the pole, understood?" He snarled.

Kagome nodded and watched a mane of white disappear into the kitchen. He returned moments later, apron on, hair tied back in a half pony-tail, a fake smile on his face. She always knew when it was fake, she knew him that well.

Without even a glance at her, he got to work, laughing with the regulars to hide the dark feeling he held inside. The human looked down and went to get ready for work as well. There was no point in pressing him further. She learned that the hard way.

* * *

Inuyasha's phone rang several times on his bed. A puff of smoke escaped his lips as he leaned against the mattress. He flicked the ashes into the already full, glass ash tray, and grabbed the phone, answering it.

"Hello?" His voice was dull, lifeless, as he whispered his greeting.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" The demon's voice filled his ears and he shivered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, I was distracted with something. What's up?"

"You agreed to dinner, remember?" Sesshomaru chuckled, then sighed. "I called to let you know that I'll be picking you up at 7 and to dress nicely."

"Dude, you know I don't have anything nice. At least nice for your standards." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a drag of his cigarette, walking over to his closet with a frown.

Silence.

"I'll pick you up at 6, which is…in an hour, and I will get you some clothes and then we shall dine."

"Okay, look, that is not neces-"

"I'll see you soon, love." Sesshomaru interrupted and hung up.

God damn it! The hanyou threw his phone at the bed, watching it bounce and roll and fall behind it. He seethed and flushed, going rigid. This man was such…such….

"GAH!" He grabbed his hair and pulled it, turning in a circle before snatching clothes out of his closet. "God damn his rich ass. God damn his good looks and charm. And god damn my heart for lo- No. No. No."

Pulling his shirt over his head, Inuyasha cursed himself.

"I can't say that…I can't admit that to him yet…" He mumbled and quickly dressed, hopping on one foot as he tried to pull on his jeans.

He managed to get his hair in some sort of orderly fashion before he heard his mother start up another coughing fit. The hanyou sighed, briskly making his way to her room and opening the door. Izayoi was sitting up, hacking up blood into her hand as the coughs continued to exit her.

Walking to her bathroom, he snatched the towel and pushed her hand away, holding the fabric to her mouth as her body continued on with the assault. After another 5 minutes of this, the towel was nearly soaked and Inuyasha began to clean his mother up.

"Son, you don't have to do this…" She whispered. "I'm sure you're busy…"

"I'm going on this….date thing in a bit, that's all. Nothing too important. Now come on, hands up…" He murmured, grabbing the hem of her shirt and yanking it up off her body.

He found a new shirt for her, helping her into it just as her heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back okay?" He smiled and kissed her forehead, rushing to the front door.

Sesshomaru cocked his head as the door swung open and the scent of blood filled his nose. His gold eyes gazed at Inuyasha's slightly red hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you…" He began and was quickly silenced by Inuyasha kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mom is just…" Inuyasha looked back into the house and then sighed. "I'll be ready in a moment. Come in and sit for a bit."

Stepping aside, he let the demon walk in. He led him into the small living room, moving some things off the couch for the billionaire to sit down. As the dancer left his sight, his voice soft as he spoke to his mother briefly dimming as he walked further into her room, Sesshomaru took the time to observe his surroundings.

The living room had some mix and match furniture, a small television was perched on a black coloured stand, while the coffee table that was pushed against the larger couch was more of a brown colour. The couches were grey and clearly old, and the walls were yellowed with cigarette smoke. One of the walls had large hole punched through it, the pink insulation visible to him. He chuckled and shook his head.

The hanyou came back, crossing his arms and looking down.

"My mother wants to meet you…" He grumbled.

Sesshomaru stood up, one eyebrow quirked as he started to walk towards the hallway.

"She says to keep your family belongings in a safer place than under your bed so I don't come asking questions again…"

The demon stopped and sighed. "I was going to mention those over dinner."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to know…" Inuyasha walked back to his room, shutting the door.

The demon took a deep breath and pushed his bangs back, walking down the hall to the open door. It smelt strongly of blood and death, a scent that ripped through his nasal cavity like a rotting corpse. He sucked in a deep breath through his mouth and entered the room, eyes widening at the woman who sat up in her bed.

He skin was beyond pale, his hair stringy with sweat and her eyes were sunken in and hollow. She looked angry, or at least to tired to show any other expression.

"Mrs…." He began, stopping as he realized he didn't even know Inuyasha's or her last name.

"Izayoi…My name is Izayoi…Please…sit.." She whispered and coughed a little more.

The demon sat and looked down at his hands before back up at her.

"My son came home distressed…because you had some pictures of me and your father….Sesshomaru, I want you to know, that your family has ruined enough of our lives as it is. Do not screw this up with my son." She growled.

"Izayoi…I am not dating your son and treating him to dinner with intentions of screwing this up. To be honest, those pictures he found I didn't know existed until I saw that they were left on my bed. I came off work early for this. I never even did this with my previous girlfriend. Believe me, I want this to work." Sesshomaru reassured, holding up his hands with a small smile.

"Well…That's good…Just…It would be better if some things stayed secrets, yes?" Izayoi returned the smile. "You and Inuyasha don't need to be ruined by Taisho any more. I'd prefer if you both didn't read to into your father's past. Or mine."

The demon stood and bowed a little. "Of course, Izayoi…If you do not mind, I hoped to treat your son to some nicer clothes fit for the place I wish to take him. I must get going before the stores close."

"Yes…treat him well. And don't send him home in tears. I hope to see him a changed man before I die. I want him away from the horrid life he was forced into with that man…"

"I will do my best, Izayoi…" Sesshomaru turned back to the door, shutting it on his way out.

He cringed as he heard the woman fall into a fit of coughs, nearly running down the hall to Inuyasha's room to get away from the sound. He didn't think she was that bad off. He didn't realize that she was that close to dying. It was clear that Izayoi was holding onto one thing and that was her son's happiness. Sesshomaru had a feeling that the day he would be able to save Inuyasha and vice versa she would leave her son behind and everything would crash back down.

He didn't want to think about what would be left of the hanyou when that day came. If he was already selling his body and dancing for sexual pleasure 4 days a week, he could only imagine that he'd just fall in deep to that horrible mindset that sex means nothing.

The demon hoped that with some encouragement, he could get Inuyasha to leave that behind, get into something healthier. Whether it be dancing on a real stage, modeling his good looks, or working for Sesshomaru, he wanted the boy out of that life.

Knocking gently on the door, he opened it to find the hanyou sitting on the ground, an ash tray in his lap and a cigarette half burned away between his fingers. At the site of the billionaire he squeezed the burning end between his fingers and placed it on the edge of the tray, putting it on the ground. He stood up and brushed off his legs and took a deep breath.

"Ready? I hope she didn't beat you up." He said, acting as if nothing was at all wrong.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sesshomaru smiled a little, taking the hanyou's hand to lead him outside to his car. "She didn't hit me. She just let me know that if I fuck us up she'll murder me. Standard parenting. I've been through it many times."

"You're that experienced, eh?" Inuyasha teased, squeezing the demon's hand and stepping a little closer as they walked out of the door.

"I've just dated a few people. I pick my lovers carefully."

"So how did you end up with me then?"

"As I recall, you asked me to make love to you and date you. So that would be how I ended up here, getting the talk from your mother." The demon chuckled and opened the door for his lover, shutting it behind him and taking his seat.

"I have a place with some clothes on hold for you to try on and I'll buy them. After that we'll go eat."

"Ugh…clothes shopping. You know you don't have to buy me anything."

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't. Don't worry. I plan on treating you like a god tonight."

* * *

"So, that was the first guy I managed to dupe into jerking himself off while I made some popcorn and watched a movie with his teenage son. It was fun. The poor kid seemed to deal with his dad's weird prostitute fetish for a long time and I think he was happy to know that he'd be able to get a break from that shit." Inuyasha laughed and sat back in the seat.

With his new casual, yet quite fancy slacks, sports jacket and shirt, he felt more than comfortable and worthy to sit in the Audi his billionaire drove. The demon barked out in laughter and shook his head, a beautiful sight to the hanyou, who couldn't help but smile wider and blush.

"It's interesting hearing this, since you duped me as well. You're quite talented, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sighed and gave the hanyou a loving smile. "But I want to talk to you about this…"

"Aren't we already talking about this?" Inuyasha laughed a little more, confused.

"I mean your…prostitution and…well…to be blunt, whoring."

Ouch. The dancer winced and ceased all laughter and smiling. He grit his teeth and glared at the demon.

"What about my whoring, stripping and what not?" He growled.

"I want it to stop."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to quit that job. You're with me, and frankly, I hate sharing, Inuyasha. I don't want to spend my weekends waiting for you to call or come over only to find out you went home with some greasy old man or woman to fuck them for money." Sesshomaru stopped at the red light ahead of him and sighed. "Inuyasha, love, I…I want us to work. Seriously. It's barely been a week and I want us to be able to be together for a very long time."

"I…I…." The hanyou looked away, shaking his head. "I can…stop the sex…"

"What about the escorting, which we all know leads to sex, and the lap dances and the stripping and the erotic dancing? Inuyasha, I don't want anyone to look upon you when you're exposed like that."

"You sure know how to ruin a god damn date, Sesshomaru! I have to do what I do for my mother!"

"And she's dying anyway and you know it!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Honestly Inuyasha! She's dying, she may as well be dead, I can smell the disease in her…" The demon took a deep breath and reached over, squeezing his lover's leg. "We've eaten….I got you clothes…I want to be with you tonight…Tomorrow…I..I want you to tell your boss that you're quitting. Take on the diner job full time if you must. I want the erotic behaviour to stop."

"Sesshomaru….I know she's dying…but…I…"

"Enough….Love…I understand. I do. I really do. But I want you to be safe and I don't want to share your body…" Sesshomaru's hand slid up Inuyasha's thigh, stopping at his groin when he pressed the gas to drive again. "Would you please do this…Not just for me…but for us…for you…I want you to be okay…I don't want my father's memory to force you into staying like this…"

"It's all I know…"

The sat in silence, the demon's hand stroking Inuyasha's thigh as he drove out of the city and towards where the hanyou lived. The quiet grew, and the dancer hesitantly slipped his hand between his thigh and Sesshomaru's hand, grasping it and tangling their fingers.

"I can try…Maybe…I can find somewhere else to work…or maybe I can bartend instead…I'll…I'll stop with the sex. I…I didn't know what I was going to do about that anyway…I…I want to be with you, like badly and while it does bring in a lot of money for me I guess it would be like cheating if I continued like this…" The hanyou whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled his lover's hand up and kissed his knuckles. It would be like cheating, and that was why he wanted him to stop. The last thing he needed was to be alone again. He was far too addicted to Inuyasha to let him be on such a loose leash. The whoring and the perverted dancing needed to stop. At least for the public. He wouldn't mind a little strip tease before sex, that's for sure.

"Thank you…" He whispered and gave the hanyou a smile before they continued on to his home.

It didn't take too long to get back to the house after that and the demon parked out front and turned the engine off. Turning to the dancer, he smiled and looked down at their hands.

"I'd like to stay the night, if you don't mind." He said.

"W-wait…in my house? In my trashy little…mess of a place…?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Yes."

"O-okay…"

The got out of the car, Inuyasha's cheeks redder than a ripe strawberry as he led the demon back into his house. His ear twitched and noted that Izayoi was asleep, and started to drag Sesshomaru into his room. He shut the door gently, and started to remove his jacket, which the demon took from him and hung it up.

They slowly stripped down, eyes always on each other as they slipped out of their shirts and pants. The sound of fabric against smooth skin made their bellies burn, the hanyou's ears twitching madly as he focused on his billionaire's breathing and movements.

Down to their boxers, Inuyasha found himself backed into the bed, the demon looming above him as he continued to move forward. The hanyou laid down and shifted so Sesshomaru could climb in beside him. Claws gently dragged over skin, and they laid there in silence, facing each other in the dark and enjoying the warmth from the other. But as time started to pass, the dancer could hardly keep his eyes open and started to hunker down into the bed. Sesshomaru nuzzled his head and licked his cheek, pulling Inuyasha to his chest.

"Inuyasha…" He whispered, feeling the hanyou's breathing begin to slow, his body relaxing against him.

"Mm…wh..at…" The hanyou mumbled, cuddling closer to the demon.

A smile tugged at his lips, and the billionaire waited a few more seconds, waiting for the heart beat that pounded softly in his ears to slow more.

"I love you…my love in leather…"

Inuyasha's breath hitched slightly, wanting nothing more than to reply, but found that he couldn't rip from sleeps tight hold. He fell asleep before he could tell him that he did too.


	11. Red-Eyed Recluse

**Red-Eyed Recluse**

* * *

_Black toungues speak faster than the car can crash..._

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, opening his mouth in a big yawn. He shifted and realized that he had not slept alone last night, taking a moment to look up and see the demon who had shared his bed. A smile spread across his face as he peered over the billionaire to check the time. It was 7 in the morning, the sun was already starting to pour through the blinds and onto the couple and it was evident that Sesshomaru was very late for work.

That didn't stop the hanyou from slipping his hand under the demon's arm and pull himself closer to the warmth of his body. His other hand brushed slowly over Sesshomaru's pecs and chest, feeling each muscle and inch of skin, taking the time to examine his physique. Magenta stripes seemed to cover most of his body when he really took a look, and Inuyasha couldn't help but lick his lips. This man was truly a work of art, far better than Michelangelo's David could ever be.

Oh yes, Sesshomaru was like a beautiful, pale statue. He could even be compared to the beautiful angel's in the older parts of cemeteries. His face, while hard and angled, still was soft and peaceful looking, especially while he slept. And those purple marks that lined his cheek bones and eye lids only made him even more attractive. Inuyasha was, at the moment, really only drawn to his body, and the pure instinct that this man could protect him when needed.

What started out as a plan to milk him of his estate became a quest to own his heart, and the hanyou couldn't help but go read as he remembered the words he had heard before he fell asleep.

Inuyasha still wasn't sure if he had hallucinated in his tired state, or Sesshomaru had really said he loved him. But he wished he had the chance to return those feelings. Now he'd have to wait for the opportune moment. He felt a little more confident now that at least one of them had said it, but he didn't want to bring it up randomly without the right setting.

The demon shifted against him and slowly began to wake up, his arms tightening around the hanyou. It seemed like an eternity since he last fell asleep without fucking someone first. It was a nice change, and an even better change to spend the night away from home. He looked down and smiled at Inuyasha before lifting his watch arm, checking the time.

He sighed and wrapped the arm back around his lover. Looks like he was skipping out on work today. He wouldn't have gone anyway he figured now that he was in the hanyou's home. He was compelled to spend at least one whole day with him, and definitely make sure he did as he promised.

"Mm…Good morning…." He whispered, using his other hand to brush Inuyasha's bangs from his face.

The hanyou chuckled and cuddled closer. "Good morning…Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly…better than I do in my own bed." The demon chuckled in return and gave Inuyasha a loving smile. "So what's your plan for the day? What do you normally do before work?"

"Well normally I'm alone…I guess you're not going to work so I have no idea what to do now." The dancer smirked.

"Do you mean to tell me you'd change all your normal activities just because I'm around?" The demon quirked an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's more like I just sit at home, go get a coffee before work and then dance the night away. You know, lazy shit."

"I see…well how about….let's start with making breakfast."

"I am not making you breakfast, bro. I ain't that kind of bitch." Inuyasha drew his hands back and held them up between their bodies, clearly being sarcastic.

The demon laughed and shook his head. "I meant, I'll make you breakfast."

"The famous Wall Street billionaire is going to cook his prostitute boyfriend breakfast?" Inuyasha laughed and sat up. "I have to see this. Come on, I'll show you to the kitchen."

They slowly climbed out of bed, redressing in their pants, Inuyasha throwing on a baggy shirt before he led Sesshomaru out of the room to their messy kitchen. A few dishes still laid about on the counter, and the drying sink was piled high with pans and pots. The hanyou quickly rummaged through them to find a pan or two that the demon could use as the billionaire began to raid the fridge without permission.

A soft stirring could barely be heard from the nearby bedroom of Izayoi, but both inu's ignored it, hoping to get breakfast done before seeing her.

The demon brought out some eggs and bacon, quickly getting to work in the dimly lit kitchen. He didn't have his usual resources of a gas stove and fancy pans and cooking utensils, but he made do.

It wasn't that long after that the two lovers brought their food to the dying woman's room, finding her awake and staring out the window. Inuyasha sat beside her, handing her the plate. He helped her a little with cutting the egg, but she managed to generally eat on her own. The billionaire sat at the end of the bed, awkwardly finishing off the human food.

"Don't you have to go to the club today, son?" Izayoi weakly asked, finishing off her eggs.

"Yeah. I'm quitting today…" Inuyasha whispered, chewing on the bacon.

"Oh? I thought you'd work there until you died."

"Mom, things change." The hanyou laughed and took her plate, standing up. "I'll clean these up. Rest up, alright mom?"

The woman nodded and smiled at Sesshomaru a little before managing to crawl back under the covers. The demon took one last look at her then followed the hanyou out.

He wished there was something he could do. He wished that he could pay for her treatment and make her better for Inuyasha's sake. But it was clear that she was close to death now, and the cancer had spread to nearly ever inch of her internal organs and flesh. Izayoi was holding on to one last hope, and that was her son making it out of that job. If Sesshomaru estimated correctly, within a week she'd pass away, or at least get to the point that life support or a doctor would be needed.

He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, going back to the dancer's room to collect his clothes. There wasn't anything he could do. He'd just have to be there for Inuyasha and hope things would work out in the long run.

* * *

"So you're quitting." Sango breathed. "For real?"

"Yeah. For real." Inuyasha whispered, scratching the back of his head. "I've gotten involved with a client again and this time…I want to stay with them. So, to prevent any drama, I'm quitting."

"Won't you…at least work one more night? Like you can bus or serve or dance one more time?" The manager pleaded, folding her hands together. "I just…Inuyasha you've been such a great friend and I love you so much. I don't want to lose you just yet."

"I know, Sango. Maybe I'll dance one more time. On the pole. No stripping, no lap dances, just one last dance and then I'll pack my stuff up."

Sitting down one last time at his vanity station, Inuyasha pulled out his phone and dialled Sesshomaru's number, knowing that he wouldn't be too busy to come and watch him one more time. He was scared to tell him that he was working one more night, but he kept up his end of the promise. He was quitting, and that was that. The issue was, was that Inuyasha loved to dance at the club just a little bit. As much as he hated faking and being used as a sex object, it brought money in and it let him use his skills.

The lady in red, his mentor, his friend, would have been proud of him and his accomplishments here. He wanted to make everyone proud of him and his dance career, but there came a time when you had to expand, and that time was now. Maybe he would model, dance on broadway, or dance for the greatest musicians on the planet. Or maybe he would teach dance. Wherever his feet brought him, he only wanted his friends and family to be proud.

He'd done his duty, it was time to pack up and spin one last time.

After two rings, the demon picked up and stayed silent as Inuyasha explained what he was doing. Sesshomaru huffed into the receiver and said he would meet him soon before hanging up.

The hanyou sighed and leaned back in his chair before getting ready for one last time. Eyes were done up dramatically, with smoky blacks and long lashes, eyebrows were tamed and lips were glossed and painted to look bitten, bleeding and bruised. He brushed his hair out till it was as straight as possibly before he went to the rack and grabbed down all his corsets and boots.

He laid them out on the table and stared at the black and red leather, wondering which to wear. The other dancers around him began to hush up their usual talk as arms appeared around him and grabbed the outfit he had worn the Friday before.

Inuyasha looked back and smiled as he saw the billionaire behind him. In the dim light of the dressing area, he slipped out of his clothes and allowed the demon to help dress him. Lacy undergarments were slipped up his toned thighs, claws clawing gently at his skin as the elastic of the underwear was snapped against him.

The hanyou smiled slyly and put his arms through the corset, looking over his shoulder as Sesshomaru pulled his hair away and laced him up. Each pull of the crossing strings brought a sharp intake of the hanyou's breath, a sensual look on his blushing face as the demon ran his hands down his sides.

The dancer sat down and let his lover pull his garters up, clipping them in place before helping with his boots. Each one was slipped on with ease and buckled up slowly. By the end of the sexual torment, Inuyasha was nearly a moaning mass.

Sesshomaru smirked and helped him off his chair, giving the other dancers a pleased look. They were all dumbstruck, not wanting to believe that the only male dancer at the club had a man like him in his life. And even more shocked that he helped him in such a way.

Inuyasha found it slightly hilarious and chuckled before he hugged the demon, pressing their bodies close as his hands tangled in his hair.

"You'll be sitting up front?" He purred, pulling his head back enough to smile at the billionaire.

"Of course, my love…" The demon purred in return and led the boy out, holding his hand until they got into the crowd and Inuyasha let him go.

He watched him carefully as he was announced and climbed on stage. The demon didn't want anyone touching him, and Inuyasha already being up there was starting to make me jealous of all the eyes on him. Shaking off the feeling, he walked over to the centre table, finding it already occupied by a dark-haired individual.

Red eyes shifted up to the demon and a cheeky voice flowed through his ears.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, please, come sit with me." The other demon said, holding out his hand to the opposite seat.

Sesshomaru sat down hesitantly and looked up at his lover as the music began and he started to move. Hands wrapped around the shining pole, the hanyou lifted off and spun, twirling in circles and moving his body almost unnaturally for any male.

The red eyed man watched intently, a smirk present on his lips.

"So why have I suddenly run into you, Naraku. I didn't think clubs were your thing…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh my, right to business now, are we?" Naraku chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "I plan on investing in the club."

"Oh really? How nice…" The demon trailed off and went back to watching the hanyou.

"He's a beautiful creature," The other demon purred. "I'd love to have him in my bed."

The dog demon bristled and clenched his jaw. "He's out of your reach, my friend."

"Why, Sesshomaru, I believe he is right in my reach."

"He is not. I've already bed him, and he is mine." Yellow eyes widened slightly with a smile. "I don't plan on letting him go."

"What a shame…" Naraku sighed and cocked his head, "I was hoping he'd be available…"

"Well he's not." The music ended, Inuyasha slowly descending down the pole to his finish.

The room erupted with hoots and whistles, the hanyou gratefully picked up the cash he was given and walked off stage.

"If you'll excuse me, I have my lover to attend to." Sesshomaru stood up and was about to rush off when Naraku stood up as well.

"Why the hurry? How about you at least let me meet him." The demon licked his lips and smiled.

Oh how he wished he could murder that son of a bitch! The dog demon rolled his eyes and walked off to the dressing room, spider in tow. Sesshomaru found Inuyasha at his vanity and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to be as sickeningly lovey as he could to make Naraku go away.

"Inuyasha, this is a business associate of mine. Another billionaire and heir to an empire, Mr. Onigumo Naraku." The demon growled and kissed Inuyasha's temple, pulling away as the boy stood up.

"A pleasure to meet you." The hanyou held out his hand, shaking the dirty demon's hand tightly.

"The pleasure is all mine. And please, enough with the business titles. Call me Naraku. Everyone does." The spider demon smiled wide and his red eyes dropped, taking in the half naked dancer.

Inuyasha stepped back and smiled a little. Oh man he stank like a dirty, perverted old man. The hanyou fought to hide his disgust with the strange man. He didn't know what it was about him, but he reminded him of some of his sleazy customers from back in the day.

"So you're quite famous here, yes?" Naraku inquired, his smile getting highly irritating. "I assume this is your full time job."

"No, and not anymore. I'm quitting. It's kind of time to find something new." The hanyou said, stepping closer to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, what a shame. You really are remarkable."

"Thank you."

"Well, if it isn't too forward," The demon laughed and pulled out a business card from his blue suit. "I own a modelling agency downtown and few dance studios. If you'd like a well paying job, I would be happy to get you a great wage and position."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha take the card and look at it. Part of him wanted to rip that paper to shreds, but it seemed like the hanyou was uninterested enough.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." The dancer mumbled before giving the spider a warm smile. "It was wonderful to meet you, but I have to get going."

"Yes, I'll drive you…" Sesshomaru's arm snaked around the hanyou's waist, his eyes never leaving Naraku.

The spider demon smirked and exhaled sharply. "Of course. Goodnight, Mr. Sesshomaru... _Inuyasha_ …"

As the demon left, the hanyou turned towards Sesshomaru and held up the card.

"That guy is a creep." He snarled, tucking the card into his bodice before grabbing up his other clothes and costumes. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Of course…" Sesshomaru picked up couple pairs of boots and corsets. "Where do you want to be dropped off?"

"Home. I need to hang this shit up and get mom's meds still…" The hanyou sighed and headed outside.

He didn't know what it was about that Naraku guy, but he seemed like trouble. He had seen his eyes on him as he danced, how it glanced over every inch of his exposed skin. He felt vulnerable and alone around him, something about him scared him that bad.

It was clear he was bad news, and Inuyasha didn't want anything to do with him. Starting tomorrow he had other things to worry about, and Naraku wasn't one of them.

Eventually finding himself at home, he unbuckled and launched himself into Sesshomaru's lap, his mouth attacking him. With a few passionate kisses and ass grabs, he managed to lure the demon inside with him to put away his costumes and drag him into bed with him. He could spare one more night away from his own home he was sure.

He just didn't want to be alone now with that man's eyes haunting his head.


	12. Leather Egg Sacks

**_Leather Egg Sacks_ **

* * *

  
_Baby, I'm here, I'm here to stay. I ain't going nowhere. I know you're scared cause you've been hurt._   
_Baby, it's alright_   


* * *

The sun slowly made his descent across the sky, leaving its place at high noon and began to cast it's orange light against each building. Glass shone brightly as the flaming giant moved, the city lights flickering on and glowing to make up for the leaving light. Leather nearly sparkled as the cities inhabitants stomped the pavement. Blinding, porcelain skin and pill blue eyes passed by as Naraku exited his office.

Brief case in hand, he entered his limo and shut the door, grinning like a fool.

"Naraku, you seem to be overly happy…" A young, red-eyed woman said from the darkness across from him.

"Well I haven't been able to stop thinking about that little puppy, Kagura." He purred and looked out the window as the traffic began to thicken more and more.

Taxis stopped as they were hailed, and shining Audis honked as their drivers shouts filled the streets. Onigumo Naraku loved the city during rush hour. The chaos of it all, all the fathers and mothers trying to make it home in time for dinner, while their children sat at street corners, defying their wishes with each turn of a head. It was glorious, simply… _orgasmic._

"You really are a sick bastard, aren't you?" Kagura chuckled and looked out the window as well. "You just love to take pleasure in peoples ruined lives…or the lives of those you'd like to ruin."

"Oh god, not again…" The spider groaned. "You aren't still pissed about me making you break up with that idiot are you?"

"Yes, I am. I did love him you know!" She snapped.

The spider moved slowly, almost as if he had eight, twig-like legs, crossing over the limo seats until he was right next to the woman. He playfully tugged on the woman's pony tail before yanking the tie out, letting her wavy tresses fall over is hand and her shoulder. He moaned, sticking his nose into her hair, taking a deep breath.

Kagura shivered and moved closer. This man, her boss, her father, was the reason why she couldn't have anything nice. He didn't like sharing, and he loved to ruin lives; especially hers. It seemed as though that he was far too attracted to her to let her be with anyone else, yet he was always stealing others away from his competitors. It didn't matter who it was, if he wanted them, he took them.

And that's why she absolutely loathed him. Because he was trying to ruin the man she loved even more. Well, used to love. It was hard to love a man who she hadn't seen in a year, and even now she spent far too many nights with her spider to even remember if the dog was any good. Seeing him with that other boy though was almost a slap in the face, yet not, since she was the one who was forced to leave him. Watching him be happy with someone else was her punishment for being involved in such a scandalous, incestuous relationship.

A wickedly sexual relationship.

She felt Naraku's hand slide up her skirt and it was then that she knew that there would be no more discussion about the issue. His long fingers traced over her vagina, making her wet before he slipped beneath her skirt and began to finger her.

She moaned loudly, cursing her body for being so attracted to her own blood. The spider purred sweet tragedies in her ear, and before she could move away and demand that he stopped until they got home, he was inside of her, like he had been inside of so many others.

Kagura wanted this man dead no matter how much she wanted him to be only hers.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and leaned over the booth table, his ears drooping. He was exhausted. Working now full time at the diner, but still looking for a higher paying job, taking care of his mother and spending time with Sesshomaru, the hanyou was slowly rotting from the inside out. His brain was slowly turning to mush, and he was barely clocking 8 hours of sleep a week.

Kagome placed a cup of coffee by his hand and smiled. Her friend was trying too hard to please everyone. Sometimes she had a feeling that the only way he was going to die is if there was no one left to help. By the looks of things, that was how it was going to be, unless sleep deprivation got to him first.

"Inuyasha? Your shifts over…Shouldn't you call Sesshomaru to pick you up now?" The girl cooed, rubbing his back.

The hanyou groaned and grabbed the cup of coffee, sipping it as he pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and dialled slowly, his eyes starting to close already. Placing it up to his ear, the sound of the ring was already starting to lull him before the demon's velvet voice slid into his ear.

"I assume you're done?" The demon said, sounding beyond amused like he always did when he was stuck in traffic.

"Mm..Yeah…" The dancer murmured, drinking more of the coffee.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru's voice changed quickly, the worry far to present in his voice.

"Oh, yeah…just really tired…"

"Do you want me to drive you home or to my place? You really need to start sleeping, Inuyasha. You wonder why you aren't getting a new job, I think it's because you're starting to look like a corpse."

"Nnn…no. I'm fine, just not qualified…" The demon slid down to the table again, yawning.

"Bullshit. I'll be there soon. Don't scare off any customers. You're coming to the apartment. Tell Kagome that she'll have to take care of your mother. You've done enough for the day."

"Tell her yourself when you get here. I ain't getting beat up." The hanyou mumbled and turned the phone off.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away, shaking her head. "Inuyasha, don't worry, I'll stop by and check on Izayoi if you're too tired. You've worked a lot this month."

Inuyasha sighed and covered his head, waiting for his ride. It felt like mere seconds before he felt a large hand rub over his back and pull him up a little. The hanyou's ears twitched and he glanced over to see that his ride had finally come.

"You slept on a table…Idiot.." The demon chuckled and helped the dancer out of the booth, grabbed his bag and coat. "You need to learn when to take a break."

"Breaks are for losers…I have people to take care of…" Inuyasha grumbled, pressing his face into Sesshomaru's chest.

"That may be true, but you need to take care of yourself as well, hanyou."

Finally managing to get into the car and recline the seat, Inuyasha was out before they even hit traffic. The demon glanced over and smiled at the sleeping dancer, watching as his chest rose and feel with each little, long breath. They made it to the apartment in, luckily, under an hour, and that's when the demon realized he was faced with a problem.

He didn't want to wake the poor idiot up just to get into an elevator, but he didn't want to pick him up either.

Groaning, he tried to think of what he could do. Maybe he could slowly rouse him in hopes that he'd be rested enough to come up, eat a little, shower, and then, finally, sleep for a good amount of time. Sesshomaru just didn't want to carry him. It was just weird to pick up a grown man; no matter how much shorter and lighter he was than himself.

So, reaching over, he gently ran his fingers through the hanyou's hair, smiling at the smoothness. He pulled it out of his face and rubbed his puppy ears. Sesshomaru leaned down close, his nose a millimetre away from Inuyasha's, and huffed hard through his nose. This action rewarded him with the dancer sneezing right in his face, thankfully with nothing coming out. He growled and sneezed himself when the hanyou flicked his nose and started to laugh.

"If you wanted me up that bad, you could have shaken me…" He whispered, a smile taking over his face.

"I didn't want to be rude." Sesshomaru tried to explain, knowing well that Inuyasha wasn't an idiot and probably would catch on to at least part of his train of thought.

"Asshole. So instead of waking me up roughly or taking me up while I slept, you decided to be all cutesy?" The hanyou rose an eyebrow.

Oh, well then.

"Come on…Let's get you upstairs. You reek of grease and cooking oil."

Dragging his lover back into his complex, up the elevator and into his apartment, Sesshomaru motioned for Inuyasha to go wash up while he went and sat down on the couch.

The dancer went into the bathroom and stripped down slowly, starting the water. It was a quick shower, as every moment he stood there letting the warm water patter against his body, the heavier his eyes became. After such a tiring month of straight work and nursing his mother, with some time for him and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was just ready to sleep the entire weekend and maybe his whole life away.

Hair dripping wet and in his eyes, he shuffled and thumped back to the living room and poked the demon.

"Come to bed…" He whispered.

The demon looked up and sighed, "Unlike you, I'm not overly tired."

"Please…Just…come to bed with me…"

"Inuyasha, I'll come to bed in a bit, would you just- Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the hanyou, who was now softly breathing and hanging his head.

He had fallen asleep standing up.

Sesshomaru sighed again and stood up, shaking Inuyasha a little to rouse him, and then led him off to bed. He quickly pulled down the covers and gently pushed him onto the bed. The hanyou simply rolled over and curled up, awaiting the extra warmth to help keep him under.

The demon quickly stripped, kicking off his pants, and climbed in behind the dancer, pressing his chest to his back and yanked the covers up to their necks. The hanyou rolled over again, cuddled close and soon a soft purr and a low rumble echoes through the room.

It felt like he had only shut his eyes for a minute when he heard his cell phone ring in the dark. Inuyasha moaned quietly and cuddled closer to the demon, flattening his ears to block out the sound. But the ring of the phone continued to pester him, making him clamber out of bed to locate the device.

Eventually finding it, the hanyou answered and listened to the panicked voice on the other end, but everything seemed to go through one ear and out the other. He wasn't retaining anything. Shaking his head and trying to focus, he leaned against the hallway wall.

"Slow down…" He mumbled, scratching his head. "What did you say?"

Time froze within seconds, and the hanyou felt something heavy in his chest that seemed to literally weigh and drag him to the ground.

An ear splitting scream filled the apartment and soon life seemed to go by in a rush.

* * *

Flashing lights and uniformed men and women stood outside of the dimly lit house. It was late in the night, or rather too early in the morning, and the neighbours looked outside their bedroom and front windows, trying to determine what exactly was going on.

Children groggily were sent back to bed, and the adults hung around as two white haired figures stood by the front door as a stretched and body bag were wheeled out down the steps and onto the side walk. Yellow eyes followed the wheeled bed as it made its way to the ambulance and was lifted inside. Cops wrote down information given by a young dark-haired girl who was supported by an older lady. Fire fighters, packed themselves back into the truck and nodded at the other officers, making their way out into the street and away from the scene again.

More statements were taken, but still the white haired men stood still, Inuyasha completely mute as officers and paramedics talked to him. He nodded once before they left and then made his way inside.

Sesshomaru quickly followed, Kagome and Mrs, Higurashi watching the two before they embraced.

The hanyou walked down the hall silently until he reached the open door at the end and stopped. His hand gripped the door way and he took a shaky breath, stepping inside. He stopped again at the large bed, where he sat down heavily and brought his hands to his face, sobs wracking his body.

Unsure of what to do, having never been the one to comfort anyone no matter what the situation was, the demon sat next to the dancer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do!" Inuyasha hissed, leaning into Sesshomaru. "She was the reason why I worked, the person I supported, the only woman I have ever loved and the only I could ever take care of. And she's gone."

The demon stayed silent and began to rub the hanyou's side.

"I can't make enough at the diner to hold down this house. I barely had enough for food and her medication." He whispered. "Now I'm going to have to pay funeral costs and all her bills and I just…god damn it!"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru sighed and straightened his back. "You aren't one to take help, and you are disturbingly independent; but I think you need to put that aside."

"I honestly have no clue what the hell you're saying." The hanyou brought his hands away from his face.

"As you know, I do have a lot of money, and I have offered to help support you, and you alone, but you cannot do this yourself…"

"No. No, I cannot take your money."

"Inuyasha. Let me." The demon grabbed his lover's shoulder's and turned him to face him.

"No…"

"Let me. Please."

The hanyou sighed and wiped at his eyes. He didn't have enough to pay the bills, for food, clothes, transit, and the mortgage. He really did need help, but he wasn't one to take it. Having never leant on anyone through anything except the obvious, Inuyasha was too independent to let anyone in to help. But he couldn't do this alone this time. His mother had died in the night, his confident was gone, his rock, his shoulder; Izayoi was no more.

"Okay…"

* * *

Despite not liking that he couldn't do this for his mother, Inuyasha stood proudly at the plot, the casket open for one last look, next to Sesshomaru. Miroku, Koga, Kagome, and a few important others were gathered around with him, looking down at the beautiful woman who laid peacefully in a bed of flowers, cushions and kimono layers.

Everything was paid in full by the demon, and it was exactly what the hanyou wanted for the woman. She looked happy, and that was important because he knew that the pain her disease brought her was no longer there. She had been so brave, and he wished he could be braver.

Izayoi fought that cancer for years, and he found out by a doctor that she should have been dead years ago, despite the medication Inuyasha was giving her. She held on for him, to see him happy.

To see him quit the job that destroyed him.

And now he had Sesshomaru, and as the demon and his friends picked up the top of the casket, gently lowering it over his mother, Inuyasha couldn't even feel sad. He was happy her suffering was over, and soon she was out of his sight and the box started its slow descent into the ground.

Sesshomaru was back at his side, tall, stone like, but there, and as Inuyasha saw the last of the box disappear into the dirt he saw out of the corner of his eye the demon start to shake.

And it made absolutely no sense to him at first until the first line of a tear ripped through magenta stripes, it all made sense.

Strong arms yanked him towards the demon's rock of a chest, and the businessman's tears were soon joined by the dancer's.

"You could be starving, homeless, or broke, but I will always love you…I will always protect you…" The demon murmured, trying to hide the shaking of his voice.

The hanyou's arms tightened around him, claws digging into his back, threatening to break the fabric of his suit.

"I am so sorry…"

Sniffling, and sobs entered his ears, the furry appendages twisting away from his lover to listen to the rest of the crowd. He poked his head out, amazed that while most of the people who were here, like Sango, or Miroku, had no idea who she even was, had never met her, but they were crying. Something about it felt so wrong, but it was so amazing at the same time.

Because of Inuyasha, because of his dancing, because of his relationship with Sesshomaru, they were all connected, brought together before a woman who had been the strongest of them all.

A woman who had been raped herself, a woman who had birthed a son of a bastard, a woman who fought cancer longer than she needed to.

And as all eyes fell on him, Inuyasha turned away, burying his face into Sesshomaru's chest.

"I love you…Don't let me go…"

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the front door of the house for Inuyasha, sighing as he saw the stack of boxes that had started to build up in the living room. Izayoi's bed frame was propped up against the wall along with the old mattress. Her entire room was the first thing the hanyou had started to pack, he was then going to work on the kitchen, the living room, bathroom and then his own room.

The bottom line was that he was leaving the house.

The demon had managed to sell it, found an eager contractor, and now in its place would be a new house, bought by a couple from out of state.

"Inuyasha…It's around dinner, would you like me to order anything specific in?" He called out, shrugging out of his jacket and draping it over the couch.

Getting no response, he walked over to the boy's bedroom and peered in, frowning as he found the room vacant of the hanyou. He sauntered down the hall, immediately going to Izayoi's old room, Inuyasha standing in the middle of the eerily empty room.

In his hand was an unopened envelope, smooth and blindingly white.

"I found this on her bed…I haven't opened it yet…" The dancer whispered.

Walking forward, Sesshomaru snatched the paper from his hands and pulled him close.

"Do not fret about it, it's probably nothing…" He murmured, turning it in his hands. "Come…do you want to eat?"

"No…" Inuyasha said, pressing himself closer, slowly beginning to grind on the demon's pelvis. "I don't want to eat."

The demon sucked in a breath, cursing the boy for knowing how to use his body to his advantage. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as the hanyou began to assault his neck with his tongue and fangs.

"Then…what is it you want?" He breathed, feeling himself start to get pushed back out of the room.

Soon he found his back slammed into the wall of the hallway, the hanyou's mouth on his, still grinding and nearly dancing into his hardening cock. He moaned and dropped the letter, shoving his hands into the dancer's coat, yanking it off his shoulders, hearing it faintly fall to the floor. Hands ripped open his button down shirt, feeling up his tank top covered chest before roughly reaching underneath.

The demon groaned and pulled his mouth away, tilting his head back again and raising a hand above his head to grab at the wall, finding his legs were starting to weaken from the assault of Inuyasha's hands and mouth on his body. His tank top was ripped off, discarded somewhere, making it easier for the hanyou to suck and pull on his nipples, making them hard as he continued to thrust into his groin.

He felt the dancer move his hands down, slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his trousers before pulling away to yank him down the hall to his room.

The demon found himself thrown to the bed, his trousers and briefs suddenly thrown to the floor, soon joined by Inuyasha's entire outfit. A hand wrapped around his cock and Sesshomaru moaned loudly, bucking into the hand that started to pull at his foreskin, yanking it over and off the head, exposing and then hiding him. He started to slowly thrust into the smooth hand, crying out a little as he felt the hanyou's mouth consume him.

Inuyasha bobbed and sucked slowly, lathering the demon with his saliva before pulling off and crawling over his lover, pressing his fingers to his pink lips. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, revealing beautiful, pearly fangs, taking in the two fingers in to suck and lick over them until they were gently taken away from him.

He growled in protest before he looked down to watch his dancer lift himself to rub his lubed fingers over his puckering hole.

He shifted uncomfortably, wanting to just ram into that ass. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted him now.

The hanyou grasped the demon's cock, slowly lowering himself down, sheathing Sesshomaru deep inside of him.

The moaned in unison, both throwing their heads back, Sesshomaru instantly gripping Inuyasha's hips. His nails dug into his skin, loving the way his skin felt, the way it pressed in with his grip. He loved that he could feel him, feel muscle and fat and skin, no bones poked his palms, Inuyasha was perfect, felt perfect, and as he lifted himself up and then slammed back down, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the perfect scream that emitted from the hanyou's throat.

Sesshomaru lifted the hanyou again, bringing him back down, and then repeated the motion. Inuyasha's hands rested on his chest, his hair falling in his flushed face. They both began to pant hard, sweat pouring off their bodies as they made love.

The hanyou fell forward, burying his face in the demon's collarbone, letting the older man take over. The demon shifted his legs and began to pound hard into the dancer's pleasurable ass, bodily juices dripped down his length as he fucked on and on. The hanyou's voice filled his elven ears, little cries and moans, cute and sexy noises that had Sesshomaru thrusting fast and faster.

"Oh  _god_ …Inuyasha…You feel so good…" The businessman groaned, his hands reaching between them to grab his member.

"Ahhnn…uhh..nnngg oh Sesshomaru… _yes yes yes…harder!_ " The dancer called out, clawing at his lover's skin.

The slap of their skin and the bounce of Sesshomaru's testicles against Inuyasha's ass, filled both their ears, making the hanyou become louder and more responsive to each stroke and thrust.

"NNggg! F-faster! Oh please! More! More!" He screamed, each thrust slamming the demon's cock into his prostate.

"You are so  _fucking_  sexy…" Sesshomaru growled, his claws dragging across Inuyasha's back as his other hand jerked and pulled his dick faster and faster.

The hanyou cried out more, his voice echoing through the house.

"I…I-I I'm gonna cum…" Inuyasha's squeaked, his ears flattening.

"Mmmnnn yes…cum for me…cum in my hand…yes..yes…show me how good you feel…" The demon grunted.

He growled louder and louder, focusing on pleasuring his lover until he felt the hanyou burst in his hand, hot seed spraying out over his chest and fingers. Inuyasha's voice escalated as he cried out his orgasm.

With wild thrusts and a loud roar soon after, Sesshomaru followed, filling the dancer with his hot cum. The white liquid seeped around him, dripping down his member as he tried to shove himself deeper inside the warmth.

Inuyasha nuzzled and heaved into the demon's neck, slowly relaxing into his chest. The demon rubbed his hand up and down the hanyou's back, soothing him slowly into near sleep before he pulled out, groaning softly, and laying him on his side. The dancer instantly stuck to his side, but the demon gently pried him off.

"I'll be back, love…" He whispered into the hanyou's hair before he stood up, slowly making his way back into the hall.

He bent down and picked up the envelope, slicing it open with his claw. He pulled out the neatly folding paper, smiling as he opened it to find bubbling, circling handwriting.

Golden eyes scanned the paper, reading each word. And with each word his face fell, and soon he was reading it over and over again.

He folded it up, storming over to his jacket on the couch where he tucked in inside. He didn't want to believe what he had read. He didn't understand why Izayoi wanted Inuyasha to know this. It was lost on him, completely lost as he went back to the hanyou's room.

Sesshomaru laid next to him again and pulled him close, already finding him passed out. He kissed his forehead, his hair, his cheeks, trying to not think about the woman's last words.

He was going to pretend like it wasn't true.

* * *

_Inuyasha,_

_My darling boy, I am so sorry, but I can no longer hold on._

_You've grown so much, you are certainly your father's child. So handsome, so beautiful, a true god on this earth._

_I was waiting for the day you'd quit the job that led you to meeting your rapist. I didn't want to leave so soon after that so I've fought this as long as I possibly could._

_I want you to know though, that I've hid many things from you._

_The first was that your rapist is also mine, but he was also my lover, my light, my only love. I gave him everything, and when he found out I was pregnant he ruined my career. I am so sorry, my son. I should have told you that night, and then you would have never fallen in love with Sesshomaru._

_You're half brother._

_With only five years difference between you, I was Touga Taisho's mistress, one of many, another sucker to his charms, another victim to his game. And I wish he could be alive to see what he's done to all these women and men. To you especially._

_I am sorry that you, my son, my angel, have fallen for your nightmare's son. I am sorry that he is everything you want. I am sorry that I didn't tell you at all._

_My son…Do the right thing._

_And Sesshomaru, take care of your brother._

_With all my heart,_

_Izayoi_


	13. If You Only Knew

**If You Only Knew**

* * *

  
_If you only knew I'm hanging by a thread; the web I spin for you._   
_If you only knew I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I'd lose you..._   


* * *

"Mr. Sesshomaru, a man is on the other line. Somebody that calls himself Bankotsu?" Rin's voice squeaked over the intercom, forcing the demon to turn his chair back around to face the desk.

He sighed and picked up the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, CEO of Taisho Tech…What do you have for me?" He growled into the phone, eyeing the door to his office like a tasty chunk of deer thigh.

"Oh hey! I don't have much yet, but looking into it, Izayoi Takahashi was a model back in the early 90s. She was never married, and she dropped off the modelling map after her boss was sent some documents about her past. Apparently he father was some ex-gang lord, her family was protected and he didn't want anything to do with the mob so he fired her, black listed her name to every modelling agency at the time." Bankotsu said, flipping through a folder and shifting the papers inside.

The demon nodded and grunted. "So where does Inuyasha come into the picture? If she was never married, probably never slept around, how exactly did he come to be?"

"Well apparently Inuyasha was like the next Jesus Christ or some other bullshit. There were no signs of rape on the mother's part, but she was pregnant when she got fired. During the time before though she was seen with your father in many locations. She was even in the paper when he took her to this business Gala."

"I see. Alright thank you…" Sesshomaru murmured and slammed the phone back down.

Well wasn't this just spectacular? He knew there was something about that note. He had the handwriting checked out, had Inuyasha forced into a modelling job to keep him preoccupied and out of his sight while he rummaged through all her documents during the boy's move into his apartment. Turns out the note checked out, it was her who wrote it, and it could possibly be some ploy to keep Inuyasha and him away from each other.

Maybe his father had fucked up a little too much in his time. No wonder Inuyasha was going to get in on the law suit. To have his mother duped by Touga and then himself? He would have made enough money from Sesshomaru company to get his mother proper treatment and she'd probably still be alive. If it wasn't for Taisho's wife paying out the judges to stop the investigation to keep her name in the good books in the eyes of the nation, all the victims might be better off than they probably were.

Sesshomaru stood up, grabbing the photo of his mother, father and him back when he was a child and whipped it across the room, the glass and frame shattering against the wall as he stormed out without a word. He rushed to the elevator and when it opened he nearly grabbed the hanyou inside and tore him apart if it wasn't for the two coffees in his hand and the bag of take out hooked around his pinky finger.

"I…Um…Sesshomaru, you okay?" Inuyasha whispered, narrowing his eyes as the demon forced his way inside and clicked the ground level button religiously.

"Just fine. We're going home." He snapped, keeping his gaze down.

"I bought coffee…" The hanyou passed over the cup and watched the demon gently take it.

The ride down was more silent than a grave, and even more so when they drove back to the apartment. As soon as they were settled down on the couch, cheap Indian food shared between the two, did Inuyasha begin his bout of twenty questions.

"Did you have a rough day?" He asked.

Sesshomaru simply grunted in reply and ate his food savagely.

"Fine. Whatever. It's not like I want to know anyway…"

"Let's go away." The demon whispered, putting his plate down on the coffee table.

Inuyasha coughed on a chunk of Pakora and punched at his chest.

"W-what?" He managed to sputter out.

"Let's go away. I have business up in Canada. We can stay at the lodge in the forest, we can dress up, make an appearance at the clients party and then relax for however long we wish. We don't ever have to leave if you don't want to…" Sesshomaru said, looking up at his apparent brother with dark eyes.

"…Wait so this is a business trip that you're trying to pass off as a vacation?" Inuyasha inquired, pointed his fork at the demon. "You're either retarded, or you've never planned a real vacation before."

"Inuyasha…"

"Like do you know how weird this is as it is?" The hanyou put his plate down as well and stood up. "You find me a job, avoid me for weeks and claim that it's all work, and then come out of no where and ask me to come with you to fucking Canada? I don't even know where-"

The demon lunged at the hanyou, the two dogs tumbling over the back of the couch and crashing to ground. Inuyasha grunted and shoved Sesshomaru off, crab crawling backwards as fast as he could as he was rushed again, a hand around his throat as he was slammed into the wall. Another striped hand caressed his cheek as the demon came uncomfortably close to his face.

"I've had a rough few weeks…Secrets have been upturned, and I am exhausted, and all I wish is to take my bro-…lover to another country where he can run free in the wild as much as he likes and we can fuck all day and night if he wishes as well. I'm here to please you, Inuyasha, so are you going to comply, or should I just work overtime?" Sesshomaru snarled, his tongue darting out to run over the hanyou's lips.

A moan escaped the dancer and his eyes fell half closed, his hands clawing at the other's. This was strange behaviour and he cursed himself for being turned on so easily.

_I'm a slut. I know it. Just call me that and leave me if you don't really want me around. You're using me aren't you? You found something out and you're going to black mail me with it? Is it that the photographer at the agency has been asking me out since I came in? Is it because of Naraku's constant calls to my cell phone you so graciously bought me? What is it that you're hiding? My mother's career's demise? My rape? Are you going to rape me like he did? Are you going to show me that I'm making a mistake doing something with my life because I care too much about you to sleep around?_

His eyes watered a little, his breath coming more shallowed as the demon pressed harder subconsciously. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment and he released the hanyou from his hold, moving his hands down to his slightly bulging pants.

"I know what you think…" Inuyasha gasped. "You're thinking I'm some whore…some easy slut for being turned on so easily from you nearly choking the life out of me…"

"Wrong, hanyou…" The demon murmured, pulling out the half hard cock from its confinement. "I'm thinking about how I'm such a sick, disturbed, pervert…"

Inuyasha moaned and bucked his hips as his member was consumed by the foreign heat of his lover's mouth. Never once had Sesshomaru sucked him off before. Sure he'd touch him, mainly to get him to cum faster and before him, but never this. No, this was new.

A long, hot, pointed tongue swirled around the tip, the point of the muscle pushing at the hole on the top of it. The hanyou's tongue poked out from his mouth, his cheeks flushing as he pushed his claws through the demon's hair, gripping it loosely. Sesshomaru's hands made quick work of kneading and massaging his balls and stroking the lower portion of his cock. His mouth was only working on the upper areas, his tongue licking and lapping at every inch of his skin, paying special attention to the head as if he was looking for a quick release.

Inuyasha bucked a little and his head lolled back, his eyes fluttering shut as they began to roll back into his head from the pleasure. The demon took a moment to move his mouth lower, kissing and sucking the sides all the way down to the base where he licked and nipped at the underside of his manhood.

"Look at me…" He breathed, staring up at the hot and bothered hanyou, who lazily opened his eyes and groaned as he looked down at the sight of the businessman between his legs.

"Watch me as I make you cum, Inuyasha…"

The demon picked up again, wrapping his tongue around one of his testicles, pulling it into his mouth and sucking  _hard._ Inuyasha moaned loudly, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open to watch. His belly warmed up, his cock twitching with need as it wept pre-cum. Sesshomaru pumped his cock harder as he sucked on the other testicle, his thumb swirling over the tip to lubricate him more, making the skin slicker.

"Oh my  _god…Sesshomaru…fuck…"_ The hanyou growled, his grip in the demon's hair tightening as he watched him move back up and suck him hard.

The businessman bobbed and moved his head down further, soon consuming and swallowing his length into his throat. To say it was easy would be a lie, as the demon flushed and narrowed his eyes, nearly gagging, mouth opening a little before the hanyou forced him down more. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt something hot trickle down his throat and into his mouth, making him pull away just in time to get shot up his cheek with the dancer's seed.

Chuckling, he wiped it off and licked it, opening his mouth enough to show Inuyasha all that he had taken as he moved back up his body. He crashed their mouths together, thankful that the hanyou was panting hard and his mouth was already open to pass on the cum to him. He heard him moan, and Sesshomaru smiled, pulling away a little.

"So you'll come...?" He purred, kissing him again to make sure he sealed the deal.

"I…Hahh…y..yes….yes…" The hanyou whispered, his eyes closing as he was flipped around, ass up, chest down, and hands against the wall.

The demon tugged off his tie and bound Inuyasha's wrists with a pleasing little bow.

"Good..." Sesshomaru murmured and pulled out his own member.  _I'm a sick bastard…so turned on by my own supposed brother…And yet…I don't care…Mine…Mine..._

* * *

" _You no good fucking piece of money making trash!"_ Inuyasha hissed at the demon next to him on the plane, his claws threatening to break the leather on the first class seats.

"Upset, love?" Sesshomaru smiled and turned off his phone, buckling in as the overhead display suggested. "You should buckle up, Inuyasha."

"You asshole! You fucked me into submission to get me to go away with you!" The hanyou shook his head and his ears pulled back.

"You're taking it too harshly. I did what I had to so I could spend some time out of the city with the one I love, seal an amazing deal and maybe we could have some alone time where I can make up for avoiding you for nearly a month."

"Oh, so you admit that you're a sleazebag who deliberately put me to work to keep me away from you? Great. Awesome. I quit my job for a douchebag and got sucked into a new job where I'm probably more exposed than I was before!"

"Would you mind keeping that beautiful voice down and buckle up? I said I'd make up for it, so why don't you just take that and shut up." The demon growled, leaning in dangerously close to the hanyou.

The flight was more than silent after that, and all Inuyasha could muddle over was how he would make the idiot pay for using him like that and making him look like a fucking slut. Sesshomaru on the other hand couldn't help but dwell on how strained the relationship became once he found out they were siblings.

And that only confirmed that he was a douchebag like the hanyou had said.

He didn't mean to, but he felt dirty and incestuous, and he wanted to wipe his hands clean of that feeling. The demon supposed some time away and deliberately not sleeping with him would help, but he had used sex to get the dancer to come with him so he could watch him closely. He had noticed he looked a bit like the old man, but now with his temper, he could really see that he was Touga Taisho's second son and that only made the eldest feel worse.

Sesshomaru clearly couldn't have a break and that's all he wanted. He hoped that time away from the men who would constantly call the apartment looking for the hanyou would leave them alone and he could make amends. Maybe he could forget about their blood bond and marry him, and have a happy life.

Or maybe this would be their demise.

But either way, as the plane touched down in Vancouver's YVR and they headed up through the Canadian's Sea to Sky highway up to the mountains, the businessman wanted to fix this. Even if it meant eventually telling the boy that they were related.

Inuyasha stayed silent the whole time, not even looking at his lover and constantly shoving him away even as they stepped into the lodge and began to unpack. The hanyou chose a room on the furthest part of the house and slammed the door, unpacking his bags quickly and then refusing to appear later for dinner.

And if that didn't make things worse, Sesshomaru couldn't even sleep without the dancer near him. He ended up staying up the whole night before giving up and going downstairs to watch television or chug back a beer.

What he found though was Inuyasha curled up on the couch with a scratchy looking blanket wrapped around him as he flipped through the foreign networks, trying to find something to watch. The demon slipped over and sat next to him on the couch, keeping his distance in fear that he'd get mangled.

"I couldn't sleep…" The hanyou whispered to the air and then ducked his head into the couch pillows.

"I couldn't either…" Sesshomaru whispered back and stood up. "I was going to watch t.v. but…well you have it…I'll go back upstairs…"

"Can I come too?" The voice was small and hopeful, and the demon couldn't help but look down to see what the hell was wrong with the guy.

The demon could have sworn he had just been sent back 10 years in the past to the night he let Inuyasha get raped. That wild, scared, helpless look in his eyes was there like it was back then and Sesshomaru felt something in his chest tear in half. He dropped back onto the couch, pulling the hanyou into his arms. The hug was returned with the dancer's claws digging deep into his shoulder blades.

They stayed like that a moment longer before they dragged themselves back upstairs and right past the bed they had planned to sleep in and right into the bathroom. The demon turned on the shower and they proceeded to strip themselves down, the hanyou instantly clinging to the businessman again now that their flesh could be touched.

It took them another two hours of wasting the hot water before they slipped into the bed and wrapped themselves around each other in search of each other's warmth despite the heat that the air outside was already providing.

By the time they were half way through this so called vacation, Sesshomaru was convinced that he could fix everything and  _not_ tell Inuyasha that they were brothers.

They only had the event left to do where he would seal the deal in buying another technology company from one of his partners. This would be a multi-billion dollar deal that could potentially change the future of his own company. It would put him at the top of the economy, and of course, in the evil eyesight of the poor. But what could he do? He had Inuyasha to provide for now, not just himself. He may as well sell off his soul.

But it was clear that Inuyasha had no interest in the black tie event as he sat there and fiddled with his simple sweater and kept his eyes away from the demon.

"Inuyasha, I expected you to make an effort…It's a black tie event and you're still sitting there looking like an theatre student. Are you even going to be coming or must I pretend you died and take someone else?" The demon said, his face as impassive as ever as he dealt with his shirt cuffs.

"No…I just don't have anything to wear. And I don't see why I need to go. I have a feeling that since you have been keeping away from me most of your business pals have no idea who I am either…" The hanyou stood up, wrapping the sweater closer around him. "Brother? Distant cousin twice removed? What am I exactly?"

Sesshomaru sighed and cursed himself. Maybe that letter from the woman had got to him a little too much. This was supposed to be time to bring them closer together, though he wasn't sure  _why._

Like, they were brothers for god's sake! Brothers were not supposed to be sexually involved with one another, especially not the way they were. But only Sesshomaru knew, so, it was okay…right?

"If that's what you're worried about I'll introduce you as you are. Inuyasha, my lover, my  _boyfriend_ , if that will help you with your bitter mind towards me."

"Wow, you really are a douchebag. My mother and Kagome both told me to not be with you. They didn't like it and maybe I see why now!"

"So you're going to break up with me and go where exactly? Back home to what? Your home is mine, and vice versa. You're blowing the past few weeks out of proportion!" The demon whirled on the dancer and snarled, receiving a very feral one right back.

They stared each other down, unsure of what their next moves would be before Inuyasha bowed his head and walked away. Confused as to what had just happened, Sesshomaru briskly followed him, finding him in the room he had claimed during their first fight before making up in the shower. Head bowed lowly as he sat at the end of the bed, the demon stopped in front of him and lifted his chin.

"If what to wear is the problem…I'll help…I'd rather you not wear a suit…It doesn't suit you at all…" He whispered with a smirk. "And we can fix this unruly hair and make it shine brighter than any diamond and make all the ladies jealous that such a handsom young man is  _this_ Sesshomaru's only heart."

The hanyou chuckled and looked away, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

"If you insist…Though I'm going to bug you forever for doing my hair and dressing me up…" Inuyasha said.

"You should wear make up too. It's who you are really. I wouldn't want you being someone you aren't."

After dressing the dancer up in a nice pair of slacks, a simple shirt and a sports coat, straightening every inch of his hair and applying the right amount of make up to his eyes to make them stand out more than they already did against his tanned skin, the two dogs made their way into town to the hotel the event was held.

It was a beautiful establishment and clearly not one many people could stay at, but with the mountain backdrop, thousands of evergreens and the gondola ride between the two largest mountains, it was no wonder. They came with hands entangled, Inuyasha beaming larger than he had ever seen him, Sesshomaru couldn't help but introduce him first to everyone he saw.

The employees of the company he was buying were all present, along with many CEOs from many other empires. All were either old human men, or beautiful looking demons, quite common in their time as most Lords and Ladies had enough mind and money to know how to run a successful business. The demon shook their hands, gesturing to his lover and leaving the groups with the information Inuyasha had wanted known. Though what got to the businessman was the scent that kept wafting to him. It seemed like it was on purpose, and as he learned it was.

Naraku stood near the beverages, champagne in hand with a broad smile. He waved the two towards him, and Inuyasha felt his stomach drop. All confidence had crashed after meeting such successful people, making him try to keep his eyesight away from the red eyed recluse that stood before him.

"Did you come alone now, Onigumo, or have you lured a poor model into you grasp with fake promises?" Sesshomaru snarled with a hint of amusement.

"No, no. No model, just someone I do care very much for." Naraku smiled more and looked the hanyou up and down. "Though I see you two are still together, meaning you are the one to lure a model into your trap."

"Dogs do not have traps, just large hearts, fangs of steel, and enough loyal to burn your web to the ground." The demon snaked his arm around Inuyasha and pulled him close.

"Oh, for once Sesshomaru can you be nice?" The spider laughed and held his hand out to Inuyasha. "It's nice to see you again. I heard through the grape vine that you've found a lovely agency to start up modelling."

"Actually, Sesshomaru found it for me. I got to quit my jobs and it feels good to do something honest for once." The hanyou gave him a fang filled, unfriendly grin.

"Of course…" Naraku looked away for a moment and then laughed, "I guess I should introduce my date though. Sesshomaru, I'm sure you've met Kagura before?"

The woman who walked up was dangerous and wild looking, with duller red eyes than the spider before them. Her hair was long, though tied up in a high ponytail with a feather sticking out the side. Her lips seemed to be blood red, but they matched her purple and white dress perfectly. A fan dangled from her wrist and she seemed to be sickened as Naraku pulled her closer, his hands not leaving her bare flesh.

"I…Sesshomaru…It's nice to see you again." It seemed like Kagura's composure had slipped for a moment, but she quickly recovered as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kagura. What a pleasant surprise…" The demon murmured, his grip tightening on Inuyasha.

It was then that the hanyou put it all together. Naraku had taken Kagura from Sesshomaru. That's what he was trying to do with him! The dirt bag was just getting slimier each time he saw or heard from him. Though something was weird about these two, the way their eyes were almost the same, how their hair was equally raven and Kagura seemed to almost hold a smidge of resentment towards the spider. Though who could blame her?

"Kagura this is Sesshomaru's boyfriend, Inuyasha…Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your last name…" Onigumo smirked as he gestured to him.

"Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi, It's nice to meet you, Kagura…" The hanyou put his hand out, shaking her delicate hand hard.

"Like wise." She snarled and pulled herself away from her date, her eyebrows knit together. "Naraku, I should go back to sealing the deal with the small photographer agency."

"Of course, get to that…" Naraku smiled and waved her off, sticking his hands into his suit pockets.

"You both smell awfully alike…" Sesshomaru whispered, his fangs beginning to lengthen.

"Oh yes, she left you for another woman didn't she? Funny; how she lies like that. Family means more to her than money and men. She'd prefer to stay with her father, someone familiar and who knows how to please her rather than some beaten dog…" Naraku snarled.

The demon's knuckles cracked as he made a fist with his free hand, his eyes beginning to bleed red.

"You're a sick fuck, Naraku…" Sesshomaru growled back. "Come Inuyasha…I have no time for such incestuous trash…To know what he's doing to his own flesh…to steal her away for himself, he may as well be a pedophile if she was any younger like her sister Kanna."

"Sharp words coming from someone like you." The spider laughed and turned away.

The businessman stiffened, his eyes wide and frightened. Did he just say that? Did he know that Inuyasha was really a Taisho and that he was with his own blood as well?

But it wasn't the same! No! Sesshomaru didn't know, and they were only half brothers, it wasn't like Inuyasha was his son and he was forcing him to be here. No, if he really wanted to he didn't have to be with him, but he wanted too.

"What the hell is with that guy? Fuck, he's creepy…" Inuyasha looked back at the spider and then up at his lover. "Oi, you okay there? Did he get to you or something?"

"Hn? What? I'm fine, don't be ridiculous…" The demon snarled under his breath, shaking his head a little before smiling. "Come, let's enjoy the night…"


	14. Gluttonous Guilt

**Gluttonous Guilt**

* * *

  
_I know, the sickening thoughts that slither around your head_   
_I know, the gluttonous guilt that buried me in your bed_   
_Manipulate me if you can, go on and fool me like your biggest fan_   


* * *

"Okay come on, tell me what the hell he meant!" Inuyasha persisted, following the now very angry demon into the vacation house, slamming the door behind him. "Like what the hell are you keeping from me now?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha! Will you fucking drop it or must I choke you until you shut up!" The demon snarled, going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

Sesshomaru smashed the top right off on the counter and placed the jagged edge to his lips, chugging back the bitter drink. He made a sound of disgust and shoved the bottle towards the sink, allowing it to crash inside.

"What the fuck is your problem!? So Naraku piss you off, so because I'm asking you why you have to be such a dick!?" The hanyou stormed into the kitchen as well, blocking the demon's path out.

"You don't need to know everything!"

"Oh, so I'm supposed to be left in the dark then? The man I love and who supposedly loves me is allowed to know and see all and lock me up like some princess in a tower?"

"That's not what I-"

"Really? Keh, you could have fooled me!" Inuyasha stalked forward, his brow furrowed and his eyes blazing. "Honestly what the fuck am I to you? I bet you shared everything with Kagura! I bet when you two were together you cuddled and she got to go everywhere with you and know everything and you probably wanted to marry her too!"

"Inuyasha, I will you five seconds to cool your shit." Sesshomaru's gaze hardened, his hand up between the two.

"I bet she knew everything about you and you knew everything about her, and you sat there and whenever something was bothering you, you told her and vice versa."

"Four seconds…."

"And I bet that you loved her more than you love me! You shut me out! I barely know anything about you other than the fact that you're some CEO of your father's company and that evil man fucking raped me and took my innocence away!"

"Three seconds, Inuyasha, I am losing my patience…"

"You pushed me into a line of work I don't even want to do! You forced me to quit my jobs! Made me move out of my mother's house! And that letter I showed you! Where the fuck is that!? What was in it!? I bet you know and that's why you keep shoving me away!"

"Two…"

"What am I to you? Just some fuck buddy!? All you do is dress me up and then fuck me! When was the last time you treated me with some fucking respect? You still see me as some prostitute don't you! Just a nobody with nothing in life but a body that's been dumped into by everyone you know!"

"One…Inuyasha you better shut that fucking mouth before I shut it myself!"

"You know, I don't think you ever loved or cared about me! I'm just a fucking trophy and you're  _just_ like you're  _father!"_

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru roared, shoving Inuyasha back, making him stumble out of the kitchen.

The demon was at him in seconds, grabbing him by his jacket and throwing him hard against the closest wall near them. The hanyou clawed at the hands that held him, their snarls rumbling deep in their chests as they stared each other down. Neither moved nor made the first move. They stood there, growling and snarling, keeping their similar eyes locked, and their teeth barred.

After several minutes, Inuyasha's expression changed, his eyes seeming to show his inner pain as he shook his head wildly.

"No…No…No….this isn't true…" He whispered, "You're eyes…I should have known…oh god…no…no…Sesshomaru…This isn't…"

Sesshomaru's expression began to soften as his hands moved up to cup the hanyou's face.

"I do care…I do love you…I love you more than I should…Naraku…I don't know how he knew…but…just because we are...Inuyasha I don't…"

"How long did you know?...How long did you know that we were…"

"A month…before I made you start working with the agency…."

"You knew for that long and you still made love to me and fucked me like we weren't related at all?"

"I…I didn't want to let you go…" The demon backed up, removing his hands and looking away. "You…stirred something inside of me that I didn't think still existed…When Kagura left me…when my…our…father died…I threw myself into my work, I closed up…I became colder…I tried to drown myself in business, trying so hard not to think of them but I couldn't stop myself…Inuyasha, when I saw you that first night…at the club? You made me forget…."

"Stop it…" The hanyou whispered, shaking his head again.

"You made me feel again, you warmed me, and I wanted to drown in you instead. I would have given up everything and I began to because of you. I didn't care about anyone but you…"

"Enough…You bastard…shut up…"

"Inuyasha, I may have wanted to marry Kagura, but when I met you all I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with you…"

"I said stop!" Screamed the hanyou, his hands fisting his hair as he growled as if in pain. "Stop! This is wrong! This is fucked up and wrong!"

The demon stepped forward, his hand out, ready to pull his brother into his arms, but the dancer slapped the hand away, moving away from Sesshomaru. He threw his hands down, his eyes stinging with tears that he couldn't will away, and Inuyasha bolted up the stairs and into the room he claimed.

The door slammed, leaving Sesshomaru standing there, guilt weighing on his shoulders until he finally gave up waiting for his brother to come back down and accept him still and collapsed to his knees.

Inuyasha had never heard a demon scream so painfully in his life…

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't see the dancer until the day they had to go back home.

The hanyou lugged his bags down by himself, entered the car on his own, sat as far away as possible from his brother, and when it came to the plane ride home he slept the whole way to avoid speaking to him.

When they finally reached the apartment, Inuyasha did not unpack. He went right to the closet and started to pull his clothes and leather out, packing those into another bag. Those were soon followed by his boxers and socks, then his toiletries, and anything else of his he could find. Sesshomaru could do nothing but watch as the one thing he loved more than his life ran around the place, looking and taking away his things.

The hanyou wasn't going to leave anything for him to hold on to.

"Inuyasha…" He began, only to be completely ignored.

The demon cleared his throat, his heart sinking a little as he watched the dancer walk to the door, dragging more luggage with him.

"Inuyasha…where are you going to stay?"

The hanyou stopped, his hand on the door knob as if he was contemplating not leaving after all. But instead he just whipped the door open hard, allowing it to bang off the wall and back into him. He snarled and dragged his things out with great difficulty, refusing help even when Sesshomaru stepped over to try.

Inuyasha rushed as best as he could to the elevator and made his descent back to the lobby, pulling out his phone. Dialling fast, his leg twitched and his ears started to flatten as he waited with each ring until he heard the voice he was waiting for.

"H-hello?" He stammered, listening to the cheerful tone on the other end. "C…Can I come home?"

The tears were down his cheeks as soon as he received his answer.

* * *

If there was one thing the employees of Taisho Tech did not understand in the past few months was the big boss' cheerful attitude; but it was starting to become increasingly worrisome as he came in more often, left later, and started firing people who needed a holiday desperately. It was like Kagura and his father all over again, and no one knew what to do.

The only two men who even dared to walk near his office were Miroku and Koga and even they didn't like being near him now. As much as they disliked his decision to date a prostitute slash dancer slash pretty much every unhonest thing you could think of, they liked the demon a lot more when he was happy and willing to jump off the end of the world. And as they made their way to his office, they were stopped several times by employees asking if they could bring the things Sesshomaru needed.

The two men each sighed and took each package and letter thrown at them and knocked on the door. It was opened immediately by a scared and frantic Rin, who grabbed the items and put her finger to her lips, waving them inside.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to talk to him?" The cold voice of the demon whispered, barely making it to Miroku and Koga's ears as they stood waiting.

"I just…I just want to ask him how he is…I did not ask for you to tell me! Now give the phone to the hanyou, or I swear to-!...Bitch!"

The phone whipped by the two men's heads, making the human duck and cover his head in hopes that nothing else would come close to hitting him. Koga scratched the back of his head and bit his lip, wondering if talking to the guy was even a good idea, and as the fiery gaze of the demon set on him and his friend, he ruled out any good thing that could come out of this.

"S-Sesshomaru…Uh…Well…" Miroku stood up again and looked away, wondering how to help a friend who had been hurt far too much.

"Well? Spit it out or leave, I have shit to do." Sesshomaru snapped, turning his chair to look back at the New York skyline.

"We heard about Inuyasha…Well actually the whole office and building have and we've all concluded that this is worse than when Taisho died…or when Kagura left you…and…"

"And what? This doesn't concern you."

Koga stepped forward and lifted his chin, "It does. You're our boss, our friend. We want to know what's wrong so maybe we can help out."

The demon hung his head and then shook it, bring a hand to his face. It was pure defeat, it was exhaustion, it was absolutely, outright pitiful. The two friends softened their expressions and came around closer, watching Sesshomaru grit his teeth to hold back the rush of emotion they knew he was trying to hold in.

"What…happened?" Koga whispered, resting his hand on the back of the chair.

The demon hung his head lower and shook his head again. The two men waited and waited until finally they heard him speak softer and more guilty than he ever had before.

"I'm a sick idiot…and no better than my father…"

"What do you mean? You definitely are not…Look at Miroku! He's more sick than you could ever be." Koga tried to comfort him, looking over at his friend with a shrug when he received a nasty glare.

"Would Miroku ever continue to be with someone if he knew that would make him an incestuous twat?" The demon looked up at his friends, watching their eyes balloon out and nearly pop.

"You mean…" Miroku stammered.

"No way…" Koga choked out.

Sesshomaru sat up, throwing up his arms and snarled, wanting nothing more than to bash their brains in for being total idiots.

"I fucked my little brother okay!? My father had a love child with a model, sunk her career and then raped his own son while I watched! Is there anything else you need? I would like to jump out the fucking window now!" The demon shouted, heading for the one window that opened, attempting to get out of it.

"No!" The two employees grabbed the demon around his waste and pulled him back.

Setting their boss back down in his chair, they started to think of where the hanyou would go. They knew he went into modelling thanks to Sesshomaru, and they also were there for his mother's beyond depressing funeral. So where could he go?

"Is he still like…modelling?" Koga asked, leaning against the desk.

"No, according to the photographers and agency he went in and caused quite a disturbance, supposedly nearly murdering one of the photographers. He's kinda scary…" Rin chimed in, placing a coffee mug on her boss' desk.

"Holy shit…" The other human murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"It was probably the one who kept phoning my apartment and his cell phone, purring like an idiot wanting to bed him…" The demon whispered, reaching for the coffee.

"The hell…he's like the most desirable man I've ever seen…" The wolf shook his head in disbelief.

"He had a lot of clients, and a lot of men and woman fell in love with him. Inuyasha had to do what he did for his mother, and thus is cost him a fair amount of his innocence." Sesshomaru eyed his friends.

"So if he's not there, and not living with you, is he at the diner then?" Miroku asked.

"I phoned there and the young girl, Kagome, his friend, heard it was me and hung up. If anything, he's already told them what happened and absolutely hate me for not telling him we were kin the moment I found out."

"And when did you find out? And what did you do to make him hate you so much?" Koga narrowed his eyes.

The demon once again hung his head and explained the letter and how he pushed him away, and even worse, how he hoped to continue the relationship without telling the hanyou. The two men shook their heads and got up, Miroku flinging his hands into the air and grumbling about how he had to be the most decent man in existence now and left, leaving Sesshomaru with his inner demons to fight it out inside of his head, now feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

_And now the dancer you've been waiting for all night, accompanied by none other than the Lady in Red, everyone give a round of applause to Night Puppy!"_

The cheer of the dirty old men and cheating botox wives, filled the ears of the dancer as he and his long time friend made it to their poles. The music soon replaced the hideous sound, and both of them set off into their routines, the hanyou sliding down the pole, his legs wrapped around it.

The woman he was paired with for the night, a woman who came back the same night he did with a freaky gut feeling that they needed each other again, slid herself down as well, the red of her leather shimmering in the lights. The two weren't proud of what they had to do again, both having started new lives at one point, but now finding themselves back where they started. Not that they minded, at least they could be together again, and have someone on their side. Someone who wouldn't betray them and who would listen and understand rather than dictate and try and help.

Night Puppy stood with his back to the pole, the song coming to an end as he held it and lowered himself, bending his knees. With his head to the side, it hid his deep, heart wrenching emotion that was littering his face. A single tear, one that anyone but his previous lover would miss, was the only indication that he felt anything, having decided the moment he walked out of that building and into Mrs. Higurashi's car that he would never, ever, open himself up to anyone ever again. That Sesshomaru would be the first and the last to hold is heart. That no one could ever hurt him as long as he kept the walls up.

What was worse was that the song that played at that moment, the one that rang out to remind him that it was over, was the same one that played the night he met the billionaire.

Inuyasha guessed that you never could escape him, the man was one of the richest demons in the world, had everything he ever wanted, and was hiding two scandals that could ruin his life. The hanyou, who walked off the stage with his Lady in Red, couldn't understand how someone could be so okay in life, be hardly effected by anything and show nothing, could hide these things.

To not only have a rapist father who bedded many women and men forcefully, ruined many peoples careers, and even destroyed an entire family, and having been sexually involved with his brother, it was amazing that Sesshomaru hadn't bit the dust yet.

The woman he danced with, touched his arm with a smile and brushed his bangs out of the way.

"Inuyasha, you're troubled…" She said, her brown eyes soft yet far too wise for someone her age.

"I'm fine. Just thinking, don't worry about it." He waved her off and returned her smile.

"You know I worry. I still remember the day you were forced into this and now you're one of the most beautiful men in the city and everyone is in love with you…But while thinking about that and how good things have been despite the hardships, you are allowed to be weak. Don't let the stereotypes of a man hold you back from who you realy are. I'm going to go change, I have a feeling we're going to need to buy some new leather…" The woman turned away from him, walking into the bathroom and revealing to Inuyasha the creature that had been lurking by his station the whole time.

"Inuyasha…I see you're back here again…" The voice purred, red eyes skimming his tanned skin.

"Naraku…" The hanyou growling, coming face to face with the spider. "What brings you back to the sleazy part of town?"

"You…of course…I wouldn't come for any other…" Naraku smiled and gently took the dog's chin in his hand. "I have a request…"

"Oh?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"I'd like you and your…lovely red lady to escort me and some associates…in which I will of course pay you far beyond what you expect…Note that this is more of a request to help you…"

"So what do I then owe you since apparently accompanying you and your people isn't for you at all?"

"I'd like you to spend a night with me…my beautiful…" The spider crept closer, his arm circling around the hanyou's back, his mouth now breathing hot on his ear. "…Intoxicating…"

Inuyasha squirmed and blushed, his hands gripping the demon's shoulders, getting ready to push him away from him. He was dirty, incestuous, disgusting, and peverted!

_So was Sesshomaru, but at least he loved you…_

"…Delicious…Love…in…Leather…"


	15. A Broken Hope

**A Broken Hope**

* * *

  
_Deep within me life's crawling and wasting my days_   
_Another night gone and I know there will be another way_   
_I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye_   


* * *

Inuyasha sat in silence, on his fourth cigarette, as Naraku and his company sat around him, chattering and laughing about the dumbest things. The hanyou allowed the man to wrap his arm around him and pull him close. He hadn't been really close to anyone in a while, and it felt nice to have someone who wanted him around and not leading him around blindly; but he couldn't help but feel helpless and in danger with Naraku around him.

Those red eyes seemed to tell him different things his body did, and no matter how many times they fucked, Inuyasha could not enjoy it. Tonight Onigumo said they would go to his house, not a hotel, and that he was permitted to stay till morning.

That wasn't the dancer's style.

He blew out smoke from his mouth, the smog thick and spiralling as he leaned against the black haired recluse. His eyes scanned the club, wondering who he'd see that would look for him, wondering if he'd see anyone he knew. But as always the people drinking and dancing were the regulars he didn't know, thus he went back to trying to focus on his so called date.

"...So then I bought out the club, right under Taisho's great smelling nose!" The recluse laughed, throwing his head back as he did.

The hanyou's ears perked and he took another drag.

"The old man was dying anyway, and he only used the places to get dibs on the sluts." The woman he met in Canada, Kagura, said.

"True," Naraku calmed his laughs and smiled, "The old man was a fool to think he could cover his tracks though. He owns an electronics company, not an entertainment one. Whatever did happen to the lawsuit his victims were trying to get through?"

"I heard someone bought the judges out, shut them up and made them turn the victims down to keep things really hush hush." One man said.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, pulling away from the demon slightly. He didn't want to hear any more of this, but he was supposed to stick around. That was what he was paid for. Companionship and sex, two things he used to give with a little pride and a lot of hate. Something he loathed now. Sesshomaru ruined that for him, the way he treated him with care, but used his toys on him when it was needed. Or more like when he begged. Those were the nights he felt were intimate but always a little detached in certain ways.

When Sesshomaru had used vibrators on him he didn't touch him except to make him hard and cum. When they didn't use toys his hands wouldn't leave his skin, burning him sometimes with the poison in his claws, his lips and teeth always attached to him, making him bleed and moan. And when they made love he felt the happiest he could ever be but...

 _You're my brother...and you tried to hide that from me...You sick fuck!_ The hanyou's eyes narrowed a little as he thought to himself and put out the fag.  _And I hate that you made me love you so much when we were brothers the whole time. It's wrong...it's wrong..._

"Inuyasha, we're going." Naraku said, sliding out of their booth. Inuyasha followed, straightening out his sport coat as he caught sight of silver hair passing through the crowd. He stilled and watched carefully, wondering if it was him, almost hoping too though he'd never admit that he wanted to see him. He waited and waited and soon a high black pony tail and small one followed and his heart lurched in his chest.

Golden eyes sweeped the crowd and rested on him, the hanyou's own eyes widening as the demon's bore into him. They stared at each other before Naraku grabbed his arm and yanked him out. He saw Sesshomaru's head whip around to watch him leave and he looked back helplessly before they disappeared into the dark of the street.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what do you want to drink?" Koga shouted over the music, touching his friend's arm.

"Vodka." He answered, "On the rocks.

* * *

"Ahnn..." Inuyasha moaned boredly, on his chest, his ass up and his face pressed into a pillow as the man above him pounded wildly into him. He wasn't very good, Naraku had to be the most inexperienced cock bearer in all of New York to make even a whore bored of it.

The worst part was he thought he liked it. And with a couple more thrusts the hanyou knew he would be done. So he needed to act fast. Closing his eyes, his hand slipping between his legs to his cock, he began to stroke himself hard, foreskin revealing and hiding the head of his penis, precum eventually dribbling out. He thought of women, of men, of things that turned him on,  _anything_ to make him hard enough to cum on time.

This was how it always worked, he would fake it, Naraku would be happy, he'd get paid, and the bastard would be fine for another week. Inuyasha counted down in his head, knowing they both were close but for obvious different reasons. The demon above him began to thrust hard, throwing his body into it and as if by chance, and never before had this happened, Naraku hit his prostate just as he came, causing the hanyou beneath him to cry out loud and release as well.

The demon collapsed onto him, panting and chuckling in that god awful way.

"I haven't heard you scream like that...my Love in Leather..." He purred into his ear. The hanyou shivered and moved his head away so he wouldn't feel his disgusting breath on his sensitive ears.

"Don't call me that..." He whispered and pulled himself from under Naraku, lying on his side to allow the man to wrap himself around him.

"Ohhh...have I offended you?" The demon laughed, playing with a strand of his hair.

"No, I just hate it," Inuyasha snapped, "Like it doesn't even make sense..."

Naraku kept silent after that, hands roughly roaming his skin, but the hanyou felt even more disgusted. The demon's hands seemed to always feel clammy and slimy, and it made his skin crawl like a million baby spiders hatching from their eggsack and spreading around the area like a hoard.

Hours past, and Inuyasha began to slip out of the sleeping demon's arms and hunt for his clothes, pulling on his shirt and pants. He found his shoes when he felt something slick wound around his ankle, sliding up and wetting his pant legs. He looked down to see a pink tentacle wind around his entire leg just as another one began to ascend his body.

"And where...do you think you're going, you incestuous little slut." The voice of Onigumo Naraku echoed through the dark room, making Inuyasha look back and scream like a little girl as the tentacles yanked him down to the floor, dragging him to the horror that laid in his client's bed.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she heard the door click shut early in the morning and padded her way down the steps of her and her mother's home to find a very zombie-looking hanyou shuffle his way wide eyed to the basement where his new bedroom was. She eyed him curiously and took in the little details like how his pants were slightly ripped and had ominous stains around the legs. His hair was tossled and tangled, knotting together into three sections.

It was a strange sight, but not an uncommon one. He usually came home bruised or looking like a wreck and it scared her. It scared her because she was sure one day he wouldn't come home at all. He had such a rough few month, hell, he had a rough life, and the last thing Kagome wanted to do was attend the funeral of her best friend.

She tip toed behind him and touched his arm, causing him to yelp and turn around. His eyes were darting back and forth, watching the corners and the darkness of the front room. He looked frightened, like he had just seen satan himself.

"Inuyasha...? Are you okay?" She asked quietly. The hanyou didn't answer, instead he pulled her into a hug and shook against her, his breath ragged.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. Kagome pet his hair and rubbed the tip of his ear before pulling back and leading him downstairs. She wasn't going to let him go downstairs alone looking like he was going to come back upstairs screaming anyway. She didn't work until later so she'd be able to stay with him while he slept a little and maybe make him some food when he woke up.

Inuyasha's hands shook as he tried to pull off his coat and Kagome instantly helped him redress, letting him grip and claw at her arms to drag her onto the bed. He nuzzled into her chest and held her tightly, his breath hastening more as she felt her shirt dampen.

"Don't let him touch me." He whispered.

"W-what? Who are you talking about?" Kagome whispered back.

"Him. Naraku. Don't let him near me. Oh god, Kagome, I don't know what I've done...but I'm so fucking scared. I feel pathetic."

"No...No! You can't! You aren't," She held him closer, "You aren't pathetic...You're...You're just lost, Inuyasha...You need to get back up on your feet. You need to quit. You need to come back to the diner, find a better job. I don't like seeing you like this...I don't like seeing my best friend and brother dying like this."

Inuyasha looked up at her, golden eyes shining, "Do you think...that she's disappointed?"

Kagome's heart stung at his words. Izayoi was practically her aunt, and she supported him through everything, even if she didn't like it. There was not an ounce of that woman that could hold disappointment. She was a proud mother. Always had, and always would be, even in death. "No...No she wouldn't. Because you're going to fix your life, and we're all here to support you."

The hanyou chuckled sadly, "Do you think I should have stayed with him? Even though he was my brother...and he...changed after he learned who we were...I felt really happy with him for a little..."

"I know, but, Inuyasha, he's your brother. There are laws against that."

"Maybe I don't care...As long as I'm not being raped...used...beaten up...I don't care." He buried his face back into her chest and started to doze off.

Sighing, Kagome stroked and pet his hair, fixing it and brushing out the tangles of blood and semen from his hair. She'd maybe draw a bath for him later, something to soothe his body more than a shower. He was so broken, and she didn't like this. Maybe it was time to acknowledge those phone calls.

* * *

Kouga sat and fiddled with his fingers as the board meeting droned on and on. Sesshomaru looked equally bored, chin in his palm as he listened to each member speak about the direction of the company.

"I think we should expand beyond computer weaponry and start bringing out weaponry we can sell to the government." One man said, slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh yes, please continue telling me how you wish to put weapons in the hands of men to kill others. And for the record, we do not sell computer weaponry, we sell computers and programs for the military to use on and off base. Every plane and vehicle is equipped with our high tech equipment to better help them in war." Kouga jumped in.

Sesshomaru kept silent and closed his eyes. God, how he wished he had a reason to skip out of work. Normally he had Inuyasha to go home to, or even keep him home for no reason other than the fact that he was needy and loved him.

Loved him. He didn't anymore, he was sure. The moment the fool had noticed the similarity and pieced it all together it was done. And it hurt. The demon wasn't one for tears, but he did have to fight off the urge for weaks as the loneliness really settled in. It was like there was a space in his heart, no, a void, and it was slowly consuming him and leaving him lifeless. When his brother was with him he felt happier and alive, and it made him regret his behavior towards him in the end, and all the things he had done. The hard sex, all the ignoring and avoidance, he wished he could take it back.

"Mr. Sesshomaru?" Kouga's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up at the wolf. "Your thoughts?"

"On what?" He asked quietly, clearly he wasn't listening at all.

"I think that's a wrap guys." The wolf chuckled and stood up.

The board room erupted into chatter once more as everyone got up to leave., except the two demon's of course. Kouga stared at his boss and frowned.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, leaning in close.

"Just fine." The demon replied and began to stand.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. Work isn't going to save you this time. I think you were really in love with him which is messed up since you barely knew who you both were. But you need to fix this!" The wolf stood up and pointed a claw at him, "You need to get him back, even if you have to kill someone to do it."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow and watched his friend walk away. "He's with Naraku now, there's nothing I can do."

"You'd be surprised. I bet you anything he's thinking about you just as much." Kouga smiled and shook his head, leaving the demon alone.

Watching him leave, Sesshomaru's hand went to his phone. No, no one would answer if he called. No one had answered for a while. Inuyasha's phone always went to voicemail, and even Kagome's house phone would just ring and ring. That is, once he found her number. He even tried the club and the diner, and it was like everyone knew the truth now and they weren't going to let him close enough to make it right.

He pulled it out anyway, clicking the speed dial and putting it to his ear. It rang a few times, and with each sound his heart beat louder and faster, his anxiety rising a little each time. Eventually it clicked and he was sure it would be the voicemail who would speak to him, but he heard a heavy sigh.

His heart leapt, and his eyes widened. Sesshomaru clutched the phone close and he let out a shaky breath.

"Hello?" He whispered into the device.

"I need to talk to you." Came a small voice and the demon's world burst, his mouth falling open at the sound of a real voice.

"O-Okay," He swallowed, "When?"

"Tomorrow, at the diner." The phone clicked again and Sesshomaru was left with nothing but the endless beep of a dead call.

Tomorrow, tomorrow he would get to begin to make things right. At least he hoped he did. He had a feeling that it would take more than he thought. And like most things, it only got worse before it got better.

Who knew how much more black, sticky darkness he'd have to tread through before he saw the light again.


	16. Maybe it's Time

**Maybe it's Time**

* * *

_I'm following suit and directions,_  
I crawl up inside for protection,  
I'm told what to do and I don't know why...

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of the diner, staring up at the glowing sign and wishing he had the confidence to walk in there and face the one person he loved. Really, Inuyasha was the only person he would and could ever love, but the demon feared the dancer would run away from him again.

Then there was the question as to who was really on the phone, because his brother, he was positive, would never take the first step. Someone would of had to take it for him and push him to the next part. The business man sighed and rolled his eyes. It was time to be a man and set things straight.

He peered in through the glass doors, seeing Kagome behind the counter and Inuyasha sitting in front of her. He looked like hell, sporting dark bruises and cuts on his skin, at least what was showing, which included his neck, shoulders, lower back and face. The dancer's hair was tied back in a high ponytail, probably because it was beyond matted and in desperate need of a good cut to get that all fixed. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and walked in, the bell above the door ringing at his entrance. Kagome looked up and smiled a little, waving him over as Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, eyes dull and uncaring, before looking away.

The demon walked up to the pair and looked down at Inuyasha, "May I sit here?" He asked softly.

"I won't stop you if you do," Inuyasha whispered, taking a sip of coffee, "People these days just do what they want without consent anyway, so why bother asking if we all knew you'd sit there anyway?"

Oh my, was he in a snippy mood tonight. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at Kagome, who just shook her head and waved the behaviour off.

"You wanted to talk?" The business man asked Inuyasha, who simply pointed at his friend.

"She phoned, I'm just here because she said I had to be,  _brother."_ The venom in his tone sunk into Sesshomaru skin as if he had been injected with it. It sent a shiver up his spine, but he made sure he kept his composure, not wanting to give away how desperate and excited he was to finally speak to him.

"Inuyasha, try to be nice okay? You said the other night that you shouldn't have left." Kagome scowled.

"That was after I had been brutally raped until the sun came out and I was shoved out into the hallway of a strange apartment completely naked as my ripped clothes were thrown at me!" He snarled and then shut his mouth, looking away.

"Who did this? Was it Naraku?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh who else would it be? You're smart right?"

"Naraku has many people who work for him, I'm just making sure it's the man who stole my last girlfriend from me who raped my own flesh and blood."

"I love how you won't even call me your ex now..." The dancer said bitterly, smiling a little.

The demon's eyes widened a little and he looked away. The brother thing seemed to put a halt to everything. How were they supposed to move past that anyway? It was almost impossible, because every time Sesshomaru thought about touching the dancer again he was slapped in the face with the realization that their blood was too thick for their relationship. But maybe it wasn't. Maybe he could get Inuyasha and himself to see that being as they never knew it would be okay.

"Who wants pie?" Kagome asked and placed two plates down, one in front of each of them, with two large pieces of apple pie.

Inuyasha hesitantly took up his fork and dug in, eating small bites as Sesshomaru ate as normally as possible. The hanyou snuck peeks at him and would blush and look away, and it took all he could muster to not grab his round face and kiss him. No, he couldn't do that because it would be out of line.

"My pie tastes a little off..." Inuyasha whispered and then dug his fork into the demon's pie, eating that fork full with satisfaction. He switched their plates and ate it quickly.

Kagome sighed and shook her head again, but Sesshomaru couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle lightly.

"So I was thinking you'd join us for dinner, Sesshomaru."

"What!?" Inuyasha snarled and nearly snapped the fork in his hand.

"I'm making dinner and I thought Sesshomaru should join us." She said simply.

"You trying to set me up, woman?" The hanyou snarled.

"No, I'm trying to be polite and invite your brother over for dinner with your family."

The hanyou grumped and went back to the pie, not saying another word. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and he looked away from the two. So maybe things weren't okay; or Inuyasha just wasn't ready to let him too close. It was the first time they had seen each other in some time.

"If you insist, I'll come." He said and glanced at the dancer to see his reaction.

Kagome clapped and smiled, thanking him before going off to take orders from the other customers. As she went about and wrote down menu items and laughed with the regulars, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in silence.

It was strange to sit next to someone you talked to almost every day about almost anything, and to have them not even look at you or utter a word without another near him. The demon knew that he had messed up and that things would never be the same, but he couldn't help but feel like he was treading in deep water, barely moving anywhere, not knowing where he was standing. The dancer sighed with the last bite of pie and then turned to Sesshomaru, pointing at the pie in front of him with his fork.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked quietly, watching Sesshomaru shake his head and push it in front of him.

"Eat up, little brother..." He whispered.

The hanyou bit his lip and ate the pie slowly, once again, and let his ears fall a little. As he ate the pie he started to think about all the things they had done together, how he gave up a life he needed for the businessman, how he let himself open up, fall in love, and all those things he swore he never would do. His head hurt whenever he thought of it, it was all just too painful to bother with. But with the very man who warmed and broke his heart so close to him, he couldn't help but feel the need to take him back.

There was no way that would happen though. Naraku was who he was unofficially with, and Naraku made sure that no one crossed his path and touched his playmate. He was posessive, and obsessed, and there was no way Inuyasha would ever be able to escape now. He was tangled in that spider's web, and the more he struggle the more caught up he became. He couldn't say no to a man who had talked to him of killing men who tried to stop him, destroying empires and companies of all kinds. He knew too much, and now he had to stay. It would mean his death if he were to be with Sesshomaru again.

While the hanyou was willing and unable to stop himself from wanting the demon, having him would only destroy them even more. He wasn't going to risk Sesshomaru's life and world for love, he would rather die with all the pillow talk and secrets than break the demon's heart even more.

When Kagome came back, she took their plates, gave them coffee and kept up small talk between serving. They talked peacefully enough and after her shift, the three of them left for her home. It wasn't too far away, nestled in the city on a side street, it was a standard house, small, but big enough for their needs. Inuyasha hung their coats, and then entertained Sesshomaru as he helped with dinner.

"You aren't working tonight?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched the two friends work around each other and bicker.

"Nah...Naraku only needs me when he needs me, which is once a week...I assume he's still with Kagura too, so why bother keeping us both up. I'm being paid...We aren't really a couple..." He grumbled and pushed the chicken into the oven, letting Kagome finish the prep for the rest.

"He's paying you for your services, but he isn't...keeping you close the whole time? A man like him I would assume would try and keep you with him as much as possible to make sure you never strayed."

"I don't think you get it...He has no worry about me straying. I have no choice but to keep to only him. If he finds out I'm with anyone else..." Inuyasha just snorted and shook his head.

The demon look perplexed and then just turned his eyes to the television as Kagome turned it on.

Dinner went by in a blur and it was then that the awkwardness got worse. Inuyasha groaned as Kagome kept insisting Sesshomaru stay the night. In his mind that was probably the worst idea she could ever come up with, especially since she suggested he sleep on the couch since there was no where else.

"He ain't sleeping on the couch, and he ain't sleeping over!" Inuyasha snarled, pointing at the girl, "You lose your mind your something?"

"No! I'm just trying to be polite!" She shouted and slapped his hand out of her face.

The demon gave them both an annoyed and pain expression, watching them go back and forth with their useless argument, "I have work tomorrow.."

"See? He ain't staying!"

"Well we're just as close as his apartment! He could easily get there!"

"Kagome, don't be an idiot!"

"I'm not being an idiot! I'm trying to make you happy!" She nearly screamed and panted.

The brothers stared at her, surprised. All she wanted was for her best friend, her almost brother, to be happy again. Seeing him cry, seeing him so hurt, she didn't want that. Anything was better than what he was doing now, and maybe Sesshomaru could save him again.

"I really...have work in the morning...Any other day..." Sesshomaru looked away and shook his head a little, "I have much to do, and little time to do it."

Inuyasha frowned a little and silently agreed, giving Kagome a pointed look and gestured for her to give him a moment. Sighing, she complied, and headed off upstairs, bidding the demon goodnight and disappearing.

"I really do have to go." Sesshomaru murmured, looking down at the dancer, as if he had to reassure him more.

"I know."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It would be safer for us both if you didn't." Inuyasha looked down at his feet, his brow furrowed.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Just go...If you have to go, just go before I force you to stay. If he finds out..."

"Inuyasha," The demon gently grabbed his brother's face and tilted it up to meet his gaze, "If Naraku dares to hurt you because of me I will have his head, you hear me?"

"I hear you, but it don't mean you can do anything." Inuyasha whispered and reached up to hold Sesshomaru's wrists, "He has me because he wants you to hurt, you know that right? You aren't that stupid. He has Kagura because of you, and now he has me, and you best be staying far away from me if you want to keep  _your_ head."

"He won't have my head." Sesshomaru snarled, and pressed his lips to the hanyou's forehead, "I'll be in touch...Answer your phone."

"Shut up and go, bastard."

Smirking, the demon kissed his forehead again and turned to the door, shrugging into his jacket and leaving with one more look back before he was out of sight. Inuyasha shuffled over to the front window and looked out, watching the business man get into his car and drive away. As much as he wanted him to stay with him, he refused to run the risk of more rape and beatings over it. Naraku wouldn't trust him if they spent a night together, hell, if he knew they met up and had dinner he'd likely try and kill him.

Sesshomaru didn't know yet, and that was maybe because he hadn't shared a bed with the damn spider, but Onigumo Naraku was an evil force. Nothing would stop him from sinking their lives into endless misery.

"I don't want him to tell the world about us...if that happened...I'd never forgive myself.." He whispered to himself and left to his room.


	17. Northbound On Cahuenga

**Northbound On Cahuenga**

* * *

  
_It's over you're sober - pants around your ankles._   
_You're ship wrecked - You've gone mute;_   
_Nothing there to say..._   


* * *

Inuyasha sat in Naraku's apartment, skiddish and smoking, unable to keep his eyes trained on one thing. He was on edge, the feeling of those slithering tentacles all over him kept coming back, raising bile into his throat. The demon sat across from him, smiling and humming to himself as he sipped a cup of coffee and flipped through the newspaper. He had requested the hanyou to come in the morning, probably to play out some day long fantasy of his.

The dancer fidgeted, finally casting his eyes down at the table. The spider looked up and his hum turned less songlike, becoming more thoughtful, as if he was plotting and letting him know it.

"Your father, you know he really was a sick man, for all his incestuous fantasies...cheating on his wife...his mistresses...destroying lives..." Onigumo smiled, folding the paper and placing it down.

"I know. You like to make a point of it every time I come to see you." The hanyou snapped, trying to seem less bothered than he was.

"Of course..." The demon stood up and walked behind Inuyasha, his hands sliding up his back and onto his shoulders. He began to massage him, making Inuyasha feel as though he were a fly trapped in a web. Naraky kept pushing his thumbs into his shoulders, his back, leaning over a little and causing his hair to fall forward around the dancer, "But, even so...I want to remind you that your father was as sneaky as me...and your brother will pay a price if you go back to him. You don't want to see your beloved brother and lover have his company sunk and his family name ruined right? You don't want everyone to know that you and him were his victims and that his whole company was just a cover up..correct?"

Shuddering, the hanyou's ears twitched as the demon breathed hot on his ear. His heart began to race, and he nodded, "I...I don't want that..."

"Yet you saw him yesterday..."

"My...My friend...Kagome...She phoned him and invited him over. I didn't want him around, I swear."

"I know you do...I know..." Naraku pressed his noes into Inuyasha's hair and breathed in deeply, sighing as he exhaled, "You know what this calls for right? You let him kiss you."

"He kissed my forehead. It was nothing but a brotherly kiss. Nothing happened!"

Onigumo Naraku sighed and slid his hands over Inuyasha's collarbone, then back around to his hair. He gathered it together and yanked hard. He stepped back as the hanyou fell, his hair still held tightly in the demon's hand. "That is one kiss too many."

Inuyasha yelped, clawing at the hands that held him and dragged him across the floor. He snarled and growled, kicking his feet to try and get away. It was really no use, why did he give Naraku the satisfaction anyway? He would just take him over and over again no matter if he laid there limp, screamed, or performed. He should have run after the last time. He should have left and never looked back after those tentacles had slid in and out of him, gagging him when he tried to scream. Now it was just going to happen again, and god, he didn't want to. He really, really didn't want to!

"Let me go! Please! Fuck! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried out as he was yanked up and thrown into Naraku's bedroom. He hit the corner of the bed and yelped again, his back throbbing.

"I told you to never see him." The demon snarled, pulling him up and forcing him onto the bed, "I told you what would happen if you did, and you did it anyway!"

"It's not my fault!" The dancer screamed, feeling his clothes get pried off and thrown away from the bed. God no, no, he didn't want this again.

"Bullshit. The next time I find out you saw him, I'll make sure he never sees you again." Naraku growled, his shirt ripping as four tentacles burst from his back, his eyes glowing red as even pincer like appendages followed suit.

 _Think of something else...Think of anything else. Sing a song. Think of mom. Think of dancing or Sesshomaru or Kagome. Think of anything else and wait for it to be over. It will all be over. I promise you, this is all for you, I won't let him ruin your life too. I won't let dad and this man ruin you like they ruined me._ The hanyou screamed as he was thrust into, the feel of two tentacles and the sharp pincers making his body jolt and arch in pain.  _Think of anything else. Think of anything...anything..._

* * *

Kagura sighed as she walked into the apartment, finding the table a mess. Her father was a slob when company, sex and business was involved. He must have brought the hanyou over for the day, she could feel his presence as if he were in the room.

She found herself picking up the ashtray, dumping the contents into the trash and quickly washing the small amount of dishes present to make sure everything was clean. She didn't need to be punished for something that wasn't her fault, especially a simple mess. The demon shrugged out of her coat then, hanging it over the back of one of the dining chairs, placing her purse on the seat before heading down the hall.

Naraku's bedroom door was slightly open, dark, as usual, but occupied. Kagura pushed on the door, letting it creak open as she stepped inside. She could faintly see a body on the bed, one that didn't belong to her father, but the little dancing whore instead. She could hear his ragged breathing, his rapid heart beat, and that pitiful whine she had heard the last time he was here. It was truly pathetic, but she knew better than to judge. Her father was cruel, she knew this, and she wanted nothing more for him to die and leave her be. But Kagura loved him, and it was a curse, and she hated herself for it. Maybe she could redeem herself, just for a moment, and give the pathetic Taishos a chance to gain the upper hand.

Onigumo had torn them apart, he had hurt her past lover's brother, and he stole her away from Sesshomaru. Love couldn't ever make her blind enough to look past that. He was a wicked man, and wicked men needed punishing.

"Did he leave?" She asked, red eyes staring down at the beaten hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded, curling his body as he narrowed his eyes and frowned. Kagura sighed, knowing that she would certainly get burned for what she planned to do.  _I'm sorry, Naraku. But I don't think I can share you. Not when you've chosen someone whos' been through so much..._

"Here," She bent down and picked up his clothes, pulling him up and helping him dress, "I'm going to get you out of here, alright? As pathetic as you are, and as grossed out as I am to be dressing a grown man, you can't be here. You don't belong in this life."

The hanyou said nothing, watching her closely as she dressed him quickly. She had to be insane, thinking she could help him. The dancer had let the wrong man take him, and letting him free, she knew, would cost her what Naraku lost.

Kagura pulled him onto his feet and dragged him out, grabbing her purse along the way. "We're going to Sesshomaru. Don't make a sound about it, alright? I'm going to make sure that whatever he does, he doesn't find out where you are, who you're with, and that he doesn't reveal what he knows, you got it, punk?"

"Don't call me punk, you bitch." Inuyasha hissed, forcing the demon to smile.

"Thank god he hasn't killed your spirit, kid."

* * *

Kagura hadn't been to the demon's apartment in forever. It had been so long she had to have the punk dancer tell her which floor Sesshomaru was on.

She couldn't remember.

She remembered though telling Sesshomaru she was a lesbian to get out of that relationship quick. It was because of Naraku though. Kagura hadn't wanted to leave; when he proposed she just wanted to say yes. She loved him, she still loved him, but she knew Inuyasha meant more to him now. Sesshomaru would do everything for him, whether he was a lover or a brother.

"You shouldn't be taking me to him..." The hanyou whispered as they reached the floor.

"Yeah? Well he'll be able to protect you from Naraku so that's where I'll take you. Your human family won't be able to do shit when he comes knocking on your door." Kagura snapped, flicking one of the boy's ears. He flinched and held his ear for a moment before shaking his head.

"Either way, I'm sure Naraku will come for me. Or worse...He'll ruin Sesshomaru's life and I can't have that. I hate that he hid our blood from me, I hate him for so much, but I do love him, and I am his leather, and I won't let some asshole ruin his life because he has some sick grudge or hatred for his family," Inuyasha stared at Kagura as the doors opened, "He's lost enough already, I can't let him lose more."

 _You're a tough one, kid. But will that keep the secrets hidden for any longer? You already nearly had the truth out to the world about Touga's whoring, you wanted justice, so why the sudden change of heart? You know what Sesshomaru's whole life is built on and yet you don't want to see it come crashing down to save your ass..._ Kagura smirked and snorted, walking out of the elevator and to the door of the demon she loved.

She knocked hard three times and waited. The red eyed woman heard faint footsteps to the door, and the lock unlatch. She could feel how nervous Inuyasha was. Who wouldn't be when Naraku would kill you to keep you to himself?

"Kagura? Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled, narrowing his eyes as he looked between the two.

"Special delivery," Kagura snarled, pushing the dancer to Sesshomaru. The demon's arms instantly went around him as if nothing had ever gone wrong, and the hanyou clung at him. "Wrapped up and brought to you by yours truly. Don't share him. Naraku still wants him close."

"What did he do to you?" Sesshomaru whispered to the hanyou before turning to Kagure again, "What did he do?"

"He knows you saw him, so he punished him the only way he knew how to break him.." She said quietly and shook her head, "I got home and found him alone. I knew I needed to take him to you."

"So what? So Naraky could find him again and hurt him for being with me? Kagura, you have lost your god damned mind." The demon snarled and hugged his brother tigher.

"Have I? I'm sure you know that Naraku knows how to get his information. He'll know Inuyasha is here, yes, but, I'm sure that if you let him outside...and he comes after him...you'll do quick work of destroying him."

"You seem to confuse me with some feudal lord. I can't go killing a man."

"No, but you could confront him with a police squad and have his ass arrested for incest, rape, and various other crimes."

"But he could do the same to Sesshomaru too..." Inuyasha whispered and hid his face.

Kagura's eyes softened a little and she nodded, "True...but all his crimes...he did them because he's an idiot and it was all out of spite. He says it's because of Touga...but he's a spider and a liar...He just wants to rule the world and get what he wants when he sees it. He thinks he's above the law."

"My father thought the same thing." Sesshomaru growled.

"No. Your father knew he wasn't, so he used what he had to work within it. They committed the same crimes, but your father got away with it. Naraku won't, and I think that's enough justice for us all."

"You're trying to get me to do your dirty work aren't you." The demon stated, knowing well he was probably being used.

"I want to be free just like Inuyasha. So are you going to let your brother fall again, or will you save him? That's up to you. You can't use work to drown your sorrows this time. This time you have to face it, or it will just keep coming back." Kagura smirked and turned away from the pair, walking back to the elevator.

"Kagura! You can't just walk away!" Sesshomaru snarled, watching her go.

"Well I can, and I will. I want to use what freedom I have left." She called back and headed into the elevator.

The demon growled to himself and stepped back with the hanyou in his arms, shutting and locking the door. He looked down at the twitching ears and the puffed up white hair. The casual clothes, the jeans, the old shoes, it was a relief to see it all in his home again. Sesshomaru sighed and pet the back of Inuyasha's head and felt him relax against him.

"I know it won't fix anything..." He whispered, "But let me order you food..."

"Why? Why do you want to get me food?" Inuyasha smirked against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Because I want this to work...and I want this to get fixed...and I think food is a good way to start."

"You're so dense...and a dork...Chinese?" The hanyou looked up at his brother with a small smile.

"As you wish..." Sesshomaru smiled back.

* * *

Clearing away the tins and boxes of chinese food, Sesshomaru watched his brother closely. He was curled up in one corner of the couch, eyes trained on nothing but the television.

Dumping the boxes into the trash, he wondered how to help him and keep him safe. The demon didn't know what to do or what his boundaries were anymore. Normally they'd kiss or have sex, but they were brother's now and Inuyasha had apparently been raped again. He was at a loss. There was no obvious answer to the issue, so he simply got out a couple beers and cracked them open, bringing them to the couch.

He handed one to Inuyasha, watching him closely as he took it and sipped the liquid. The businessman nodded and leaned back next to the dancer and watched the television with him. It didn't take long for the hanyou to finish the drink, put down the bottle and head off to the spare room. Frowning, Sesshomaru got up and was about to head in the same direction but instead sighed and went off to his own.

By the middle of the night, the demon felt something warm wiggle it's way underneath the sheets and a smooth back to press against his own.

"I'm scared that he'll appear out of no where..." He heard his brother whisper into the darkness.

"I won't let him touch you again...I promise that." Sesshomaru replied, squeezing his eyes shut in hopes that he could fall back asleep again.

"But he will...as long as he knows about dad...about the company...Sesshomaru you have to do something before he ruins you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just dig, Sesshomaru. Fucking dig and get rid of the evidence. Burn it, destroy it, and get out of that company."

"I..Inuyasha you're insane. This company is my job, and if I got rid of it I'd be-"

"It doesn't matter, because if you stay then he'll make sure it falls out from beneath you. So find the issue and get rid of it. You don't want to be a supporter of what our dad did, do you?"

"No...But I still don't..."

"Look, I can't tell you everything because if he finds out that I told you, he'll kill me for sure, and then he'll kill you, and he'll get away with everything and I can't have that. So as your god damned brother, promise me that tomorrow you'll go into the company records and solve the problem before you can't do anything. Now...just shut up and go to sleep..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled to himself. Damn that man for manipulating Inuyasha into his games.  _I'll discover what my father keeps hidden in my company...and when I find it I'll destroy like you want, Inuyasha. Because you're the only one who matters, and I won't lose you to the same man who pushed you into this situation. Our father and Naraku will burn for this, and I'll give you the life you deserve._


	18. Doubt is a Staircase

**Doubt is a Staircase**

* * *

_The first step is the one you believe in. The second one might be profound._

  
_I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_   
_Don't worry I'll keep you warm._   
_I'll follow you down while we're passing through space_   
_I don't care if we fall from grace_   
_I'll follow you down_   


* * *

Light swarmed into the room early in the morning, blinding the beaten hanyou and causing a very angry roar to echo throughout the apartment. Sesshomaru smirked, pulling back the curtains more so he could slide open the blinds. He was in a better mood, mainly because Inuyasha was in his bed again; even if they weren't intimate. It was a good feeling too. He was glad Kagura had brought him back, and even more glad that he had willingly stayed.

It was the problem of Naraku that had Sesshomaru wishing he could lay back in bed though. He had a lot to do today, starting with disinfecting him of the other demon's smell and making sure he wasn't overly injured. Then he'd drag his scrawny, tanned, little ass to work with him so he could help Rin with the pile of paper work he hadn't filed yet. If he was lucky, Inuyasha would be away from any place Naraku would think to find him, and better yet, he wouldn't come looking. But honestly, if Kagura had taken Inuyasha to him, then Naraku would have already figured it out. Onigumo Naraku had a bad habit of knowing things you didn't want him to know, and an even worse habit of using them against you.

If he knew Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru again, it was only a matter of time before he had the red-eyed recluse on his door step.

"Get up, pup." Sesshomaru looked back at the lump in his bed, watching as the hanyou sat up slowly and averted his eyes from the bright light. His golden eyes soon rested on the pajama bottoms that hung so low on the demon's slim hips, making his cheeks burn hotter than a blue giant

Shaking his head, his white hair hitting his face and hiding it before he pushed it back, Inuyasha raised his eyes and allowed his ears to flop. "Did you just call me pup?" He growled, pushing the heavy blankets off him so he could slip out of the bed and onto the floor, mumbling, "I'm twenty five years old and you call me a pup..."

"I'm thirty, and my mother still calls me a pup. Get into the bathroom. I want that foul smell off of you." The demon's face twisted in disgust, as if the smell of Naraku would cause him to throw up.

"Why? You going to bathe me?" Inuyasha challenged, twisting his boxers back so hhis crotch would stop feeling uncomfortable. "Lemme guess, you're going to scent me too? Lick me? Make sure my coat is nice and shiny?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha, the dog jokes aren't funny and you know it."

"Yeah, but you're a big, stinky hound who doesn't know when to let people sleep."

"Is someone grumpy and upset that I woke him up?" Sesshomaru smirked and pushed Inuyasha towards the bathroom. "Come on, I'll have to wash these sheets too now, and I need to make sure that your body is alright. Being assaulted so frequently, I want to make sure I don't have to take you to the hospital."

Inuyasha hung his head, his ears flicking up and twitching before flopping again. "I wish you didn't say anything...I was trying to forget..."

He walked into the bathroom and Sesshomaru finally got a good look of his skin. He wasn't paying my attention before, but this looked worse than he imagined. Scrapes and cuts covered his arms and chest, and on his back laid a large purple bruise that spread out over each muscle he had. It almost looked like a spider, but Sesshomaru had to be imagining things.

Inuyasha's legs were just as bad, with dark brusies that curled up his legs, some so bad it looked like they had bled at one point. Watching the hanyou shift out of his boxers, the demon couldn't help but look away and turn his attention elsewhere, like the bathtub, where he began to prepare the water. His brother's ass was red and brusied, dried blood staining his skin. The demon didn't want to know what Naraku had done, though it looked like a lot of abuse, some from the rape, maybe some from something else. The marks on his arse looked like caning bruises, yet the ones of his chest and back looked like flat out assault.

Pouring whatever bath soup he had into the tub, Sesshomaru gently grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him towards the water, helping him ease into the hot water. He watched the dancer hiss, focusing on the way he bit his lip before bearing his fangs and squeezing his eyes shut. His eyebrows were furrowed in discomfort and the businessman wished he could take away the pain, but it would be a long time before this would be over, and any comfort he could give he'd give it in a heart beat.

"Why...the hell did you...ahhnn...put the water so hot?" The dancer complained as he gripped Sesshomaru's forearm and the edge of the tub.

"Because I need to get that smell off of you and I need to clean you properly so that no demon has to smell Naraku on you and his claim will be gone. No scent, no claim. He can't even say that you consented. If you did you wouldn't do this to get rid of his scent." Sesshomaru explained and gently forced Inuyasha deeper into the water until it lapped at his chest.

Grabbing the sponge, Sesshomaru spent the next hour scrubbing and dabbing at open woulds and bruises before he had to lift the shaking hanyou from the tub and bend him over a little so he could clean him properly. It wasn't so much that it was for him this part, the touching his brother's more intimiate areas and cleaning them- which would involve his finger up somewhere Inuyasha would not like- but it would be for the dancer himself. To have the semen of your rapist, whether male of female, inside of you, would be horrible, and he didn't want Inuyasha to feel like he was still connected to Naraku. He would not allow Onigumo's seed be left inside of his brother, whether it be from consensual sex or not. Inuyasha hated him, Naraku was using him, it all needed to go. Every trace of him.

"Stay still..." The demon growled as he began to clean the skin between the bruised cheeks.

"What are you doing? Stop it...Why the hell are you cleaning there? I can do it myself!" Inuyasha snarled back and tried to move, but Sesshomaru grabbed him as tightly as he would allow himself and held him still.

"Do you want his seed to stay inside of you? Whatever damage he had done to you inside will take time to heal, and I know it will hurt but unless you want his warmth inside of you..."

"Oh god..." The hanyou shuddered and closed his eyes tightly. "Get it over with. Just do it quick and let me get dressed...You shouldn't be doing this...You should have left it alone not...tended to my damn wounds..."

"I wouldn't be much of a lover or a brother then would I?" Sesshomaru whispered back and soaked his finger in soap, slowly pressing it against the dancer's entrance and forcing himself inside.

* * *

Inuyasha sat against the side of the tub, clinging to it as he watched Sesshomaru wash his hands with not a single emotion across his porcelain face. Golden eyes followed the demon as he dried his hands and left the bathroom, making the hanyou wonder if he was just going to leave him there, naked and beaten, like Naraku had. But he came back not long after with a large, what looked like cashmere, sweater and a pair of jeans, as well as a belt, some socks, underwear and old dress shoes.

"The shoes were from when I was a teenager, so they should fit you since I was about your size..." He said and placed them down on the ground with the socks on top. "The underwear is new, I haven't worn them yet so you can have it. The jeans are a little worn and large, but I'm sure that with the belt it will flatter you all the same...and the sweater is loose...it may hang off your shoulder a little but it won't rub too much on your skin so you can feel comfortable..." The demon placed the rest of the items on the counter and held his arms out for Inuyasha to grab.

The dancer let go of the tub and slowly grabbed the businessman, allowing him to left him up an pull him against him in an embrace. They stood there a while, one naked, the other only half, and Inuyasha had found that he quite missed the warmth his brother could provide. His hands layed flat on his chest and his ear was placed to the skin right above the demon's heart. He could hear his heart beat so calmly, he wondered how a man with such issues in his life could be so together, unlike himself, who was almost literally falling apart at the seems.

Sesshomaru pulled back a little after a bit and tilted the hanyou's chin up, leaning in with slightly parted, pale lips. They brushed softly against the hanyou's and he almost got to kiss him properly for the first time in months before Inuyasha pushed him away roughly and turned to dress.

"Don't." He said simply, tugging on the underwear and pants, strugging to keep them up to put the belt on.

"Why? Why shouldn't I?" Sesshomaru sighed, looking almost pained by the action. His heart started to thump a little harder and he was really wishing that he hadn't been rejected. He was a businessman, the most desirable man in New York and the one man he loved- who just happened to be his little brother- rejected him, shoved him away and made sure to cease any physical contact.

"Because I don't want you too. It's wrong for one, and two I know you don't really love me..." Pulling on the sweater, Inuyasha turned to face the demon with hard eyes and an equally pained expression. The sweater fell off his shoulder, but he paid it no mind.

"I do love you. I told you I loved you. Do you not remember, Inuyasha? The night I stayed for the first time? The night I took you out and you allowed me into your home to meet your mother?"

"I do remember, and it was too soon and it was wrong and I shouldn't have let you say it."

"But you told me you loved me too. I remember it clearer than anything else in my life. It was one moment when I thought things were going to be okay."

"And they weren't. You were using me weren't you? You were with Kagura before and I'm sure it wasn't that long before you met me. I was your bandaid. I was your antidote. It's what I do. It's what people pay me to be, Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha, I am not a liar!"

"But you are!" The hanyou laughed, a bitter laugh that almost sounded forced. "You were in love with Kagura and I was your temporary fix...Your love in leather..."

"You still are, yet so much more at the same time. I have not once stopped thinking about you and how I want you and how I don't give a shit whether you're my brother or not. I need you as much as I know you need me."

Inuyasha sighed and slipped on the socks and shoes he was provided, amazed that the old shoes even fit as well as they did. He looked away and pushed back his wet bangs, allowing them to fall back into his eyes. "Sesshomaru, listen to me. Men and women fall in love with me every day, every year, every time I go up on that stage, take them home, fuck them, kiss them, tell them what they need to here, they fall in love with me. And it's not ever the way I want. I play the part but I never put my heart in it, but with you I did, and I shouldn't have if I knew what I know now. We're brothers, my mother was with your father and you never knew. You never knew for twenty five years that your father had other children besides you.

"I love you. I do, and I hate myself for it because you hid things from me, pushed me away and used me when you needed to. There was never any love in what you did to me. Like...there was and there wasn't, and I could tell when you didn't love me and I could tell when you did, and when you honestly did I felt love for you too...but when you didn't...I didn't know how to feel."

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru's hands clenched into fists, the iron smell of blood filled the air as his claws pierced his palms and dark blood rushed to the surface, pooling in his hands. "Stop..."

"Why? Because you know it's true?"

"No, because it's not. I don't know what Naraku did to your head...I don't know what twisted slurs he whispered in your ear, but I do love you, Inuyasha. More than anyone I had ever been with. More than Kagura. I feel nothing for no one, I feel only for you. You changed me, made me realize what was really important and that I can't hide behind stacks of paper work and files, board meetings and hirings, business deals and buying out companies around the world. I have to be honest, and I wasn't honest I know, but you were honest with me from the start...from the first day that I saw you with sober eyes...When you stole my money..." He smiled and stepped forward, looking down at his red hands before looking back up at Inuyasha.

"But now...we can't..."

"We can...We can do it if you just trust me again. Trust me to be the god damned man you wanted from the beginning. Not our father, I won't be that man, I won't be even close to it. I will uncover the secrets of our lives, I will destroy Naraku and raise a hundred humans from the dead if it would make you stay with me."

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru hands in his own, gently placing his palms against the blood soaked hands that had touched him so gently and so roughly. He thought for a few minutes, thought about his life, and who he had left. Who would be in danger if he stayed, who would if he didn't. The hanyou thought about the good times and the bad ones, the night Sesshomaru stole the letter from him, the night they had been so vocal about how pleasured they were. He loved him so much then...nothing had changed now. Inuyasha needed Sesshomaru, needed his brother, his lover, his bastard-who-paid-too-god-damned-much.

But no matter how good it was, they were brothers and there was one question he needed an answer to that had been bothering him for so long. How did Sesshomaru find out? Why didn't he tell him and why did that letter go missing? How is it that it was only when Sesshomaru looked at him so differently, looked at him like he wasn't more special than a family memeber that he figured out that they were just that? Maybe he did really love him, maybe Sesshomaru Taisho, son of Mr. Taisho, the man who created the world leading technology company and had so many victims that he should be in the guiness book of world records, loved him so much he really wanted them to work through their relationship despite their blood.

"Was it her?" Inuyasha whispered, "Did she say that...that we were brothers in the letter that went missing? Is that why you didn't want to tell me? Is that one of many reasons you kept it a secret?"

He looked up at his brother as he waited for the answer, his hands still holding and moving over the blood the demon spilt from himself. Sesshomaru looked away, his eyes hardening, his eyebrows no longer showing anything but frustration and thought. He was thinking, which wasn't a good thing in this case.

"Yes."

Inuyasha dropped Sesshomaru's hands, moving quickly out of the room. She knew yet she let him continue on. She knew and she tried to tell him but why? So he would leave him? So he wouldn't find out more than he bargained for? So he wouldn't be hurt? None of it made sense to him. How could his mother hide such a secret, how could she tell him that she was involved with Mr. Taisho, but not tell him that he was his father?

His father raped him.

His mother hid from him.

His brother lied to keep him in his bed.

Yet the dancer wanted to stay here, he wanted to bring Naraku down, and not have to leave the demon again. He wanted a good life, and he wanted to have a happy family. To keep Kagome and her mother safe was high on his list to, especially since they were his family, they were what he had left of his old, semi-innocent life.

Why was this so confusing? Why was he conflicted? Inuyasha growled and went to leave the apartment, but he could feel eyes on him, so he turned to look back and there stood Sesshomaru. confused, a little hurt looking, and definitely reeking of fear, the demon was rigid and trying not to run after him.

"Don't go." Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru whisper, "Not again."

Looking down at his shoes, Inuyasha slowly stepped back from the door and cautiously went back to Sesshomaru.

"Stay...Let me show you that a demon like me can truly love..."

"Okay...But I can't say that we'll be together."

"That's fine." The demon said, straightening up, his emotions quickly masked so he was expressionless. "I'll still have you. In the end, I know you'll see that this can work."

With that Sesshomaru disappeared into his bedroom, shutting the door softly, leaving Inuyasha to sit on the couch and look out the large windows of the apartment. The sun was reflecting off the buildings, the warm orange light of morning making it's way up through the blue sky. It looked like it would be a calmer day, and Inuyasha hoped that luck would kick in and he'd be free and safe from Naraku's hands. He knew better though. The moment he stepped out of this apartment, the moment he and Sesshomaru were out in the open or separated, the spider would crawl from the shadows and bite him.

He knew it.

It had already happened once before, the hanyou wasn't dumb enough to think that Naraku wouldn't do it again.

* * *

"I don't understand the point of taking me to work with you." Inuyasha said, looking out the window of the car and watching the traffic move faster than usual. It really was looking like a good day, despite the fact that he didn't want to be out in the sun, in the cold, looking like a classy bitch for Sesshomaru to show off. But that was his bitter mind working. He was a lot more bitter than he was a few months ago, in fact he was probably worse now than he was then. It was all because of the brother issue and the Naraku issue, and he wished that instead of being dragged to Sesshomaru's little career of wonders he could stay home and watch television and order lunch in.

"You know damn well why we're both going." Sesshomaru sighed, pulling up to the building. He unbuckled and turned to face the hanyou, his expression hardening. "You told me to look at the records of the company, so that's what I'm going to do. I also promised you and Kagura that I would defeat Naraku and make sure he never touches you again. So you know damn well why you're here. He knows where you'll be whether you take a space shuttle to fucking Mars. So you stay with me, so if he's dumb enough to show up, I'll be there to rip his cock off and throw him out the fucking window."

Stiffening at that last comment, Inuyasha stared at him wide eyed. The things this man would do to keep him close, safe, and with him. It was like the brother problem wasn't even a problem to him. He'd have to bring that up, but not now. Right now he had to stay at a stupid boring company for the day, with nothing to do.

"Well if you're so dead set on keeping an eye on me, what am I supposed to do?" The dancer rolled his eyes and glared at the businessman.

"Simple. You'll help Rin because I owe her that much. If you can just help her file the paper work, and hand out mail, or do  _anything_ that can be seen as helpful and a good deed, just fucking do it, Inuyasha."

Rolling his eyes once more, Inuyasha got out of the car and let the demon bring him up to his office floor.

There were fifty floors in the New York location, all fully staffed, all with a different purposed and job, and all were equally important as the top floor where Sesshomaru's own office was. Despite it being one of the less extravegant locations, meaning the demon's office was on the same floor as many other little cubicle offices and such, it was still the home location. Sesshomaru briefly gave him the information on this when they were still together. Apparently their father had established another tower in Tokyo, Japan, as well as Vancouver, California, and several other high populated areas in the US, and most of Asia.

Of course this all fascinated Inuyasha, and it fascinated him even more now knowing that if he meant anything to his father, he would have been the CEO of one of the other locations as well. He'd probably take Japan, take his mother somewhere else and to get better treatment, but he wasn't so lucky. In some ways he wished that Taisho had been better, only so all their lives would have been better, but he wasn't. He was scum, and now he was stuck inbetween a rock and a hard place and he didn't really know what to do.

The doors to the office opened and the staff continued to bustle and type, moving between cubicles, dropping off papers to co-workers and occasionally poking their heads up before disappearing behind plain walls. Inuyasha rubbed his arm and looked around, wondering when the last time he had been he was. Had anything changed? Was this a new paint job? The people looked busier now than usual and maybe it was because his brother was working them to the bone, or he wasn't working at all.

Or maybe he was working hard to forget something and everyone just played follow the leader.

"Everyone is working longer shifts." Sesshomaru said, as if he had read Inuyasha's mind. "But that doesn't mean that there is little to be done and they stretch it out. I make sure they're busy, especially since when I started showing up more they seemed to start cracking the whips themselves."

"So you actually started going to work?" The dancer quirked an eyebrow, remembering how sometimes he wouldn't show up at all to be around him, while other times he went for a whole day. Even then, though, the work days had been short. Maybe he did love him, but he didn't really know anything anymore.

"When bad things happen..." The demon said cautiously, opening the door to his office. Inuyasha stepped in, his eyes taking in the mess that had become the demon's work space. It looked like he was in the process of getting it slightly cleaned up, but even Rin's desk was starting to get covered. "I drown myself in work until I can forget. As you can see...this time it got a little out of hand."

Inuyasha gaped at him. A little out of hand? This was a problem. This was almost as bad as the dancer throwing himself back into the club, dragging the lady in red with him, and then it was just about up there with taking Naraku's deal. Yeah, neither of their situations were any better or worse from each other's. "You call this a little out of hand?"

"I had a lot to forget...It didn't work...There was too much I wanted to remember."

Stunned, the hanyou was pulled into the room and the door was shut behind him. Rin looked up from her stack of papers and smiled at him, standing up and rushing around her little desk to hug him tightly.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're here. It's been so long since I've seen you." She giggled and took his hand in both of hers, squeezing it. "Mr. Sesshomaru never shut up about you while you were away. He talked about you so much, I'm sure I almost know you like we actually talked more than the one time."

"Bah, this idiot? Talk about me? I ain't nothing special." He said, letting his casual speech slide through. He was usually a little better, though his dialect easily switched depending on the topic, Sesshomaru noted. He really was a wonder.

"Oh, all the time! I think he missed you. He misses a lot of people. Though not to...well..." She looked around the office and smiled wider, "Not to this extent anyway!"

"Wait, what exactly did he tell you?"

"Not much I guess...It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're around him again." She let him go and sat back at her desk, smiling up at the two brothers.

"Rin, I won't be staying long, but I'll be down in the records. Make sure Inuyasha helps you with...all of this." He waved his hand around and turned to leave, looking at Inuyasha one last time and saying, "Just make yourself useful while you're hear. I'm going to find what I need to and deal with it."

He left quickly, leaving the hanyou to awkwardly stand in the office with a petit girl with doe eyes and a little side ponytail poking out of her head. His golden eyes roamed for a moment, only because this time Rin was wearing a very tight, silk blouse, buttoned up in just the right way so her cleavage were staying at him.  _Those are...oh god, she can't be that old. How the hell did she fall into such fantastic tits?_  The dancer thought to himself,  _Like...Kagome has huge tits too. Why do the young girls I have no interest in have the best boobs?_

Shaking his head a little, Inuyasha sighed and pulled the sweater up his shoulder so his skin wouldnt be exposed. "So...um...What do you need me to do?"

"First, you don't have to straighten your sweater out for my sake, I think it looks good when it hangs off you!" The girl giggled and tilted her head. "How about you help me put some of the finished work away and then we can work on filling out a few forms and stuff. We can slowly work through each pile and take what needs to be taken to one of the lower floors."

Blinking, Inuyasha nodded and allowed Rin to lead him to one pile, helping him through the papers and showing him where each one went in the filing cabinets on the wall. He sighed, his ears flattening a little as he sifted through the finished work.

"Sesshomaru does this every time he loses someone..." Rin whispered, "First Mr. Taisho...Then Kagura...You...Each time it gets worse...I hope you won't leave again...We all like him when he bounces in and smiles...his eyes shine brighter and he's pleasant and everyone works hard and gets recognized. Now he just locks himself up in here for long hours...doing work he doesn't benefit from doing...anything to forget how hurt he is."

Inuyasha looked at the girl and then away, putting a few papers into a folder in the cabinet. "He was that hurt?"

"He doesn't show it...but he was so upset...It took him a long time to tell me what had happened, even if it was edited and shorter than I know it was."

_He feels...just like the rest of us...and he was probably hurt more than I was...or at least, he hurt in a different way. I opened an old wound, yet he still wants me...still wants to prove that he loves me...Stubborn demon..._

* * *

The Taisho Tech tower may be fifty stories high, with perfect glass windows, and a classic New York style, but below it was so much more than another company. Below the two levels of parking were three more floors. The first was the security room, where monitors were set up to watch the building. There were monitors for every floor, every hall, every crevice. Sesshomaru's father had been a little paranoid, to be expected from a billionaire with the most famous demon empire at his finger tips. That floor was where Sesshomaru knew his defenses were, if someone chose to invade his company, or come in to attack him or any employee, the computers and cameras were fast enough to pick it up and get the team up to the needed floor before any real damage could be done.

The floor beneath that was the generator room. Sesshomaru had to constantly get the damned thing fixed all the time. Everything from heat to back up lights were down there, but he barely paid the thing more attention than it needed. He barely even went to the floor himself.

The last floor was the records room. Larger than it probably needed to be, the home tower held the records of every building all over the world. Each record of each tower held information from the date it was established to present, including recent and old employees, CEOS, board members, and of course, each and every bought, sold, and fallen company.

This was the floor Sesshomaru was currently standing in, flipping through files and books and papers, trying to find the secrets that Naraku held in his mind, so he in turn could hold them in his. Inuyasha said there was something he could use against him, something that would ruin their lives, ruin his own even more. He couldn't say that this didn't confuse him, and standing there in the middle of his company's history was just mind numbing. Who knew what tower or what year this information was buried in. For all he knew, Naraku was bluffing, which the demon wouldn't put past the damned spider.

"Where are you?" The businessman growled, opening a cabinet drawer, flipping and ripping out file holders and loose papers. "What is it that you don't want me to find? What has my father done that we don't know?"

* * *

Naraku smirked, turning off his car and looking at Kagura beside him. Bruises looked nice on her. They brought out that defiant look he loved. Her red eyes glared at him and he could only smirk more. She was so hard to please, but he was even harder, she knew that, but it didn't stop her from doing everything wrong instead of trying to do everything right.

"He's here." He said and turned his eyes to the elevator room across from them. "You thought you could hide him and Sesshomaru brought him out into the open. You see? Your efforts are useless, Kagura. You should have left him there, he means nothing to someone like you."

"You hurt him. You've gotten worse in your years, Naraku." She spat back.

Grabbing her chin and yanking her face close, the spider dug his claws into her black and purple skin. He tilted his chin up and chuckled, the sound dark and sinister. He watched her flinch, fear replacing the defiance in her eyes. A pity, since fear made her reek. "It needed to happen. To hurt Sesshomaru...We've been over this Kagura. There could only be one. One lover, one business, one top dog, and I will not let the Taisho's be the kings of all the hills when they are such vile creatures."

"You're no better than him..." Kagura snarled, "Taisho commited his sins, and you just copied his actions...twisting them though...to match your cold, black heart."

"If my heart is so cold and black, then staying alive will be easy."

"Not when they bust you. Not when you lose."

Onigumo scowled and pushed her back hard, making sure her head hit the window hard enough to crack her skull and the glass itself. She winced and hissed, reaching up to hold the back of her head. "Keep Sesshomaru busy. Make sure that he doesn't find what I know Inuyasha told him to. When you're done with that, kill him, then meet me back here with the body. Maybe then Inuyasha will learn his lesson."

Kill him?! Kagura's eyes widened and she looked at the elevator. What if she couldn't even get down there? She didn't even have time to ask Naraku about these things, as he was already heading to the elevator to find Inuyasha. There was nothing left to do but bite her lip, wipe away the escaping tear that was trailing down her cheek and over her jaw, and forget about the blood that was dampening her hair.

She wouldn't let Naraku get away with this. Not this time. No...no...She needed to get to Sesshomaru and make it all stop.

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his second stack of papers when he heard the click of the records room door open. He turned to look around the shelves and cabinets, sniffing the air to identify the intruder. He couldn't smell anything except for tears and blood, and that had him beyond worried. All he had discovered he already knew and now he had to deal with this, whatever this was.

Putting the papers down, he walked slowly over the floor, his dress shoes clicking slightly when he stepped a certain way. He could hear the clicks, stumbles and shifts of shoes on the floor somewhere around him. The demon couldn't locate it yet, as the sound was echoing off the old concrete walls, but he needed to fast. If this was Naraku, or someone he sent, he needed to disarm him and get him out of the way. Fast.

He walked caustiously and slowly, moving more silent the closer he got to the sound. It reminded him of the many years he had done this as a child. Every time his father brought a man or woman home, sometimes even a child. His feet would pad silently over the floor and he would creep and spy on him until his mother found him and pulled him away, saving him from the wrath Taisho was sure to inflict upon him if he was caught. But there was no mother, no lover, no friend, to pull him behind the shelves and silence him with their finger, to tell him it would be alright and to run along to his room.

No this was not then, this was now.

Sesshomaru rounded a corner and was instantly caught off guard as manicured hands gripped his shirt and yanked him closer. Kagura clung to him tightly, looking up at him and watching his golden eyes slowly widen at the sight of her.

"I know what you need to know, but we have to be quick. Naraku...Naraku he's here...and he wants you dead and Inuyasha is in so much trouble." She shook her head and lifted a couple files in her hand to show him. "You fool...you shouldn't have come snooping...He's going to hurt him. Because of this. Because your father was playing a game with him..."

Taking the files from her, he opened them and snarled.

That damned fool! How dare he give him this to deal with? How dare his own father use him in more ways than he liked to admit? Sesshomaru knew what he had to do, and he needed to do it fast, before Inuyasha suffered more than he needed to.

* * *

Rin and Inuyasha had successfully cleaned up most of the office, and were currently cleaning up Sesshomaru's desk. Removing old coffee cups and throwing out useless papers, the two of them talked and laughed, something the hanyou hadn't experienced in a long time. Rin may not really understand what happened, or who he was, or what she did, but she seemed to not even care. She was a rare jem, that was for sure, accepting him as a friend despite the wrongs he had done, and the life he lead.

She was one of those girls you could tell anything to and she was smile and tell you it would be okay, or that Mr. Sesshomaru would make sure nothing ever happened to him. Rin had so much faith in the dancer and her boss, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh and smile with her. She was adorable, and he couldn't have asked for a better person to spend this day with.

He was so deep into his conversation with Rin, he didn't even notice the dark energy that moved through the top floor, slipping under the office door and clouding the room. He didn't notice anything wrong until the door opened and he turned around in time to watch Naraku rush him.

Inuyasha panicked, hitting the desk just as the demon grabbed his neck and began to push him down onto the hard surface behind him. Thinking as fast as he could, he lefted his legs and as his back connected with the desk, he placed his feet on Naraku and pushed, forcing the demon up and over him and to land on the ground on the other side. He rubbed his neck and watched Rin run for the office door, yelling something at him he couldn't hear, or refused,he didn't know. But he knew what he needed to do, and that was follow Rin out of the office and get away from the spider.

Launching forward, he almost reached the door when Naraku's tentacles shoot after him, a couple slamming the door shut, while the others wrapped around him and yanked him backwards. He hit the demon's chest and started to struggle, harder than he ever had before. He wouldn't let himself be raped again, he wouldn't let Onigumo Naraku hold him down and have his way, control his life and his decisions, his words even. This was it, the dancer would have no more of this!

"Get off me!" He snarled and started to tear at the skin of the tentacle, listening to Naraku laugh at his efforts.

"It's useless, Inuyasha." Onigumo whispered in his ear, breathing heavily on the apendage. "I won't let you get away this time. This time, you'll learn your lesson, hanyou."

 _No, no you will learn your lesson, Naraku! I will take you down!_ Inuyasha growled and dug his claws deep into the flesh wrapped around him, pulling down and arching his back so he could throw his rapist off him. His hair lifted in his rage and show of power, slowly whiping around before he planted his feet and threw Naraku off him. No sooner had he done that, the demon was in front of him again, grabbing and squeezing his neck tightly, choking him.

The hanyou gasped and slashed at whatever part of his attacker he could, his expression pained as Naraku even began to bash his head against the wall he was suddenly pinned to. He wasn't sure if he was trying to kill him or have him unconscious to have his way with him. Either one was bad, they both needed to be prevented. Inuyasha struggled, kicking and clawing at Naraku, but he wouldn't let up, in fact he only became more violent.

The eyes before him with crazed, angry, and that smile that had kissed him so many times before was twisted and wicked. The red-eyed man was nothing more than a monster.

Surroundings began to darken, and Inuyasha's efforts were slowly ceasing. This was it, either he was dead, or he would start wishing he was. Naraku's menacing and terrifying laugh was loud in his ears, and Inuyasha couldn't do anything more but close his eyes and wait for the end.

* * *

Sesshomaru had yanked Kagura along with him as he ran to the elevator. He didn't care how much pain she was in, he refused to carry her and slow him down even more. He needed to get up fifty floors, and he was no security officer. He would be too late, he knew that, and in that way he knew he was a failure. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what he would knowing he had actually failed someone.

He never had failed his father, he had always done what he was told. He never even let himself have dreams of his own. His dreams were his father's, his ambitions were the same. Run the company, become the best, be the king and rule the world with his resources and innovations.

But now he had more than that. He had a brother, a lover, someone to protect and care for and he was no where near him to make sure he was okay. Naraku was probably already making off with him, or raping him in his own office. Was Rin dead? Was anyone else dead? Were his employees aware of what was happening, and were they helping? The questions raced through his head and he was starting to lose it.

Kagura could feel the air in the elevator shift. She leaned against the rail in the elevator and looked at her ex-boyfriend, watching the whites of his eyes begin to bleed and become red, the sun yellow irises disappearing before coming back dodger blue. She couldn't help but be scared and shift into the corner farthest from him.

"S..Sesshomaru?" She whispered his name and watched him lunge at her, grabbing her by her shirt so he could bring her face close to his.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He roared and dropped her, stopping the elevator car and prying open the doors. He growled and roared louder as he forced the doors apart and shoved them back. The metal creaked and bent under his grip, his employees on this floor stopping their work to watch their boss' roars become more feral and louder until the doors of the elevator broke off their track and he shot forward, showing off his demon speed as one moment he was there at the doors and the next he was at the other end of the floor, facing the stair well doors and ripped the damn thing off it's hinges, disappearing again.

He ascending quickly, his speed reaching levels he had never known he could achieve until he was so close to the fiftieth floor he could smell Inuyasha and Naraku. The scent of trees and leather and delicious sweat mixed with that of garbage and fires and god, so much smoke and poison his nose began to burn with the strength of the smell. Or was it that in this form, this form that was so close to that of his true form, the one he never knew of, had senses beyond that of this human world.

He growled and flew up the last few flights of stairs, ripping off the last door and bursting onto the floor and heading straight for the door of his office where the smells were strongest. Using his palms, he forced the door open so hard, it flew across the room and smashed into one of the larger windows. The demon that held his brother so tightly, choking the life from him, looked up and dropped the hanyou to the ground, bracing himself as Sesshomaru flew at him and grabbed Naraku around his neck. Spinning, he threw the demon out of the room, watching his employees screeam and run, some ducking down even, as Naraku crashed through every cubicle and hit the opposite wall just as the second set of elevator doors on that floor opened and a group of police men and securities guards appeared.

Sesshomaru snarled and growled, panting hard, his shoulders hunched slightly as he glared at the demon who looked right back at him and roared, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH, INUYASHA!"

The sound made the spider seem to shake as he was surrounded by cops, guns out and pointed at him. But he soon smirked as some were turned on the businessman as well.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." He chuckled, letting the authorities lift him and bring his hands behind his back. "So foolish..."

Ready to brace for bullets and rip that damned spider apart, he wasn't expecting a pair of arms circle around his chest and to feel warmth at his back. He looked behind him to find Inuyasha pressed against him, eyes barely open.

"You need to calm down..." He heard the dancer whisper. "Sesshomaru...please. Before I lose you too."

 _Before I lose you too..._ The words pierced through his red vision and his eyes soon reverted back to their original colour, eyelids closing as he hung his head. Sesshomaru heard the clicks of the guns as the police lowered them and put them back in their holsters, giving their attention back to Naraku. He knew that this behavior was wrong, but many times he heard of demons who had snapped, demons who snapped because their loved ones were in danger. The authorities seemed to understand most of the time, and with the damage and charges Naraku already had stacked against him, Sesshomaru knew it would all be enough to keep himself and Inuyasha safe and together.

"Mr. Taisho? Could we have a word with the both of you?" One of the officers came over and asked, gesturing off to one of the cubicles he hadn't destroyed with Naraku's body.

The demon nodded, shifting Inuyash to his side as he followed the police officer to the slightly private area and looked over his shoulder. Rin stood next to Miroku and Kouga, he smile gone, but her eyes were hard and determined. This, the police, the security, he had her to thank for it, he knew it. That would be the only reason why she would have left Inuyasha to deal with Naraku on his own, the only reason she wasn't there in that room.

Naraku would finally be out of their way. Inuyasha could be safe, and he could find his sanity again. Because of Rin. Because right now, the spider was being escorted off the premises and he could deal with everything else he had to with no worry that he would come in and ruin their lives.

_Thank you, Rin..._


	19. Come Stand Beside Me

_**Come Stand Beside Me** _

* * *

  
_Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?_   
_Could I have seen? Could I have known?_   
_I just took it as the truth._   
_Everyone with a friendly face seems to hide some secret inside_   


* * *

Sesshomaru loathed talking to officials. In fact, it was his least favourite thing to do, and that was probably because they all knew who he was because of his father. His father had always been a well known man, and he was way to involved with police business and the fire department, and the demon was pretty sure that he had been slightly involved with the paramedics as well. And all that he had skimmed over in that file proved why.

Sitting there, listening to the police man ask him such ridiculous questions, the businessman wanted nothing more than to just go  _home_. He was exhausted, having never tapped into such power before, and he wanted nothing more than to shower to slip into a bath and sleep. Maybe it would give Inuyasha time to just get his own thoughts together. Maybe he would even get his clothes back to his house so they could start over. But he was thinking too positively, and he knew Inuyasha probably wouldn't do that, unless of course, he had been so in denial and had said such harsh words because of Naraku. In that case, Sesshomaru's odds were looking pretty good here.

"Have you taken any drugs, Mr. Taisho?" The cop asked, glancing up at him.

"No."

"Have you ever tried drugs?"

"No."

"What exactly provoked you to destroy half your building and throw a man into a wall hard enough to crack through drywall, insulation and metal beams?"

"He threatened the life of the one I love. Any demon would have done the same."

"He was choking the god damned life out of me, and if you want more reason, Naraku threatened, raped, and beaten me for weeks, so I'm surprised you don't have a murder case on your hands," Inuyasha growled, arms wrapped tightly around the demon still, "He has enough control to stop himself. He would have only hurt him more if Naraku turned on him, but he was too busy taking care of me for 'disobeying' him."

The cop turned his eyes to the hanyou, and Sesshomaru bit his tongue so he wouldn't snarl at him. He knew he was being over protective, but for fuck sake, Kagura had come down to him looking like a bruised fruit, and he had come upstairs to the sight of his little brother being nearly choked to death. Who wouldn't be over protective?

"Could you please elaborate, Mr. Takahashi? We're trying to build a case, and you would be a primary victim. We need a full statement."

The moment Inuyasha went into the story, the demon shut him out. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He didn't want to hear what Naraku had done to him, the scars and bruises on his body were enough to deal with. But even so, some of the things he heard, the threats, the first night he was raped, he couldn't believe that all this had happened to one person. It was then that he saw the cop begin to understand, begin to really use his own brain and not think like a mindless police academy student.

After an hour of talking and explaining, Sesshomaru was let off, apparently because he was technically a bystander who took action to stop a violent act. The businessman knew better. The way he called him Mr. Taisho and not his first name, the idiot was seeing his father, not him. No, it was never him that anyone saw. Money and his father, that was all anyone saw in him, and after that file...after all that happened...Sesshomaru clenched his hands into fists, drawing blood as they shook. Fools, everyone was a fool.

"Let's go." He said simply and pulled Inuyasha to the only working elevator left as Rin ran up to his free side.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, should I get the limo driver out front? I could drive your car over later after I see to that the building is properly taken care of." Her hopeful voice barely made it through to his elven ears, and he nodded.

"Do what needs to be done, Rin."

"I will also bring Miroku and Koga over, and inform your mother of the damages and events of today."

"Hn."

"Do you need anything else brought to you?"

"No, Rin. Thank you."

The elevator doors shut just as Rin had turned and began to bark out orders, her shouts and authoritive voice a little comedic to Inuyasha as Sesshomaru pressed the ground level button and they headed back down.

Inuyasha didn't know when it happened, but he found himself one moment stepping into the limo and the next mindlessly staring out the window of Sesshomaru's apartment. He was curled up in another one of his giant sweaters, the scent of him wafting into his nose. It was better than the smell of sex or blood, which he was glad that what happened that day didn't have either of those, at least not much of it. The hanyou looked behind him towards the kitchen and hallways, golden eyes searching for his brother but not finding a single strand of silver in his sight.

Sighing, he turned back towards the window, watching the cars and people move beneath him. Across the street, in the next apartment, he saw a young couple cuddling on their couch, watching some show his hanyou eyes couldn't quite make out. Up a few floors from them, he saw a couple kids playing with dolls and action fingers, laughing and giggling, throwing things at each other and running around. It almost seemed like despite what had happened, everyone else was totally unaffected by this shit. No one else was a prostitute, no one was a billionaire in love with their brother. No, no one was like them. Everyone else would be okay now while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crumbled in the life they were thrown into.

Even worse was that he knew, he knew, that things wouldn't end well for them. Himself especially. When did the prostitute ever get a happy ending? His life was destined to be filled with obsessed men and women. He would forever fool people into false love for money, and one day die for it. Inuyasha sighed, hugging himself tightly and turning just as the lock of the apartment door clicked and Sesshomaru came in, his face screwed up tight, masking all emotion as he placed a few grocery bags on the counter.

"You went out?" The hanyou whispered, looking at the bags with confusion.

"I did," Replied the cold demon, removing a jug of milk and juice from the bag, putting both in the fridge.

"You didn't tell me..."

"You were off in your own world. I had to buy groceries. Unlike most rich pricks, I actually make sure I leave my home for the things I need."

"I see..." Inuyasha turned away and leaned against the floor to cieling window, staring back outside at all the people. He touched his neck and winced, knowing well that his skin was bruised. He looked back over at Sesshomaru just as a car honked at a pedestrian down on the streets below, and noticed the hard look that he was giving. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." Came the crisp reply, the demon removing more items from the bags. Crackers, cheese, bread, ramen bowls, and a variety of other things were soon splayed out on the counter. Even a couple packs of Malboro smooths for Inuyasha. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just bought what I thought would be alright."

"Those...those are perfect. Thanks." The dancer moved his way slowly over to Sesshomaru and picked up the packs of cigarettes, "Is the ramen for me too?"

"I don't know what you ate without me around."

"Ramen is good...Second best to rice." He whispered, his ears fluttering and twitching before they flattened against his skull.

Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou out of the corner of his eye, the bruises around Inuyasha's neck a lot darker than he had thought. Naraku was almost going to kill him, and he could have if he hadn't gotten there in time. He turned slightly and reached out, watching the hanyou watch him as he gently touched his cheek and slid his fingertips down to his injured neck. He ran his fingers across the colourful skin. He felt Inuyasha's breath hitch at the touch before he heard the slight intake of breath. He was about to draw away until he felt one of the hanyou's hands curl around his and bring the palm of his hand to his cheek, leaning against him. Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, his eyebrows knit together in thought as he took in the loving look he was receiving. Before Inuyasha could make the demon crack further, he took his hand away, turning away to focus on putting away the food so he wouldn't have to look at the dancer's hurt expression.

He continued on as if Inuyasha wasn't even there until heard him leave, disappearing off towards the one guest room. The moment he head the door click, the business placed his hands down on the counter and squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't felt like this until they got home and he had redressed the hanyou, allowing his brother to float off elsewhere in his mind. At the company he felt on fire, his blood boiling and his muscles ready to move to protect his family and friends from Naraku and any others who dared to infect their lives; but the moment he stepped over the threshold of his apartment the wave of fear and sadness hit him like a fucking boulder and it took everything not to lock himself away and finally let himself cry.

Sesshomaru never cried. Not at this age, not in years. But oh god he wanted to. He wanted to just crumble and let it out so he'd never have to feel so weak again. He couldn't let himself do that though, not now. He needed to be Inuyasha's rock, he needed to deal with the problem within his own company.

To believe that his father had been a pimp, no, worse, a sex trafficker, a man who sought out men and women and forced them into work they could never get out of for his prophet and benefit...it made Sesshomaru feel cheated. He was handed his father's legacy after his death, accepted it with pride, and now it was all just a lie, a cover up. His fucking father, of all people, was even scummier than he thought. All those men and women he brought home, conned into a game they didn't want to play, all for a fuck and money. Touga had ruined his mistresses modelling career, pretended she didn't exist, and then doomed his own fucking son to a life that destroyed him.

He snarled and clawed at the counter, his claws creaking under the pressure, almost snapping. Inuyasha didn't even know that this was the case, he just thought he had to do all of that for a quick way to earn some cash and help his dying mother. And she died. Izayoi fucking died, and she wanted to tell him everything, but who knew how powerful his father really was, who knew how scared she was to tell Inuyasha that he was in love with his own kin and that his own father raped him and forced him into selling his body.

It made the demon so mad he could just...He something snap in him and he moved quickly to the bathroom, stripping down and turning the water on as he began to breathe harder and harder. His chest constricted and a lump rose in his throat.

He needed to fix this.

* * *

Inuyasha shook as he sat on the bed and took one last drag from his second cigarette. He was trying hard not to go ahead and finish the whole god damn pack, but he didn't know what to do. On one hand he was terrified, scared that Naraku would show up in his room and destroy him again, or worse, kill him. And on the other hand, he wanted to shove aside the fact that he and Sesshomaru were brothers and just kiss every inch of his body, to give himself to him again to make him feel better. He could practically see the pain in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide.

And now here he was, his body shaking without his permission, and down two cigarettes.

He couldn't hear Sesshomaru in the kitchen anymore, and he wondered if he was done and off somewhere else again. The hanyou slowly got up, opening the door a crack, enough to peek out and check the area in his sight. The demon was once again missing, and it seemed that the shower was running. Inuyasha sighed shakily, and went back out into the apartment, heading towards the kitchen until he head the water stop, a the heavy footsteps of his brother moving around on the tile floor.

Moving quickly, he went to the bathroom door and was about to knock when Sesshomaru threw the door open, his eyes pink and wide, face wet and flushed. Before Inuyasha could comment on anything, two arms surrounded him and pulled him to the wet and toned chest of the man he loved.

"I...I'm so sorry..." Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, "I...I didn't want this...I didn't want..."

"W-what are you talking about?" The hanyou gently wrapped his arms around the demon in return, nuzzling the skin before him.

"She should have told you to get you out of this before it got like this. I-I...I feel so responsible for your struggle. I should have known...I...I..I-I sh-should have stopped him..."

"Sesshomaru...what are you saying?" The hanyou's eyes narrowed.

"It's all his fault. It's all his fault, and you're in this because of him!" The demon growled to mask his sob, pulling Inuyasha closer to him, "He ruined you...He knew what he was doing and you don't even know..."

"Then tell me!" The dancer pulled back and glared at the distressed demon.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, looking away and gripping the hanyou tightly to keep him near. "F-father...He...the whole company...It's a fucking lie. He knew what he was doing, he covered the whole thing up...and I didn't know...and I've been running his sex business without even knowing it...and like every other suck before you...You're just another kid he forced into the sex trade for his own gain...The club...everything. He owned it all and you're here because he tricked you into it!"

"Excuse me?" The hanyou tried to step back but the demon was holding him too tightly, making sure he didn't go anywhere. "No...No...This can't...First you're my brother...Now my own father made me...to make money for himself...I...No..no...no no no no!"

"I just...I'm so sorry..."

"And you didn't know...we were just...just playing in his game..this whole time..." Inuyasha was starting to lose it now, and he found himself back against Sesshomaru's chest, burying his face into his skin, wanting to just morph into one being and never be himself again. The pain of knowing that this whole time he had been intentionally recruited into the sex trade, that he didn't know, that he had been raped for his father to gain more money out of his body, it was all too much.

And Sesshomaru didn't even know that he was part of this either. He didn't know that half of his salary was from young men and women being stolen from their homes and normal lives. He clung to his brother tightly, letting the demon move him down the hall to the bedroom. He let him kiss his ears and head, slowly moving down to lick up the tears on his face, taking that moment to lick away the demon's in return.

The two brothers fell onto the bed, lips finally meeting again after so long, and they both sighed, hands moving so gently to remove clothes and the lone towel that stood between their skin. In moments they melted against each other, hoping and praying that just once, something would go right for them.

* * *

Sesshomaru pet Inuyasha's hair and ears, holding him against them after their coupling on the couch. The hanyou's eyes were closed, and he purred softly, his chest moving slowly, almost as if he was asleep. After they had fucked, the demon had phoned Rin, Kagome, Kouga and Miroku, wanting the hanyou to be around people for a little bit in the safety of the apartment. He had even ordered take out that he knew would arrive soon, and all he wanted was to not be alone and to have a semi-normal evening before he had to correct everything wrong in his life.

The knock at the door had Inuyasha's eyes opening, and Sesshomaru moved out from behind him to answer. Miroku and Kouga entered first, wine and flowers in hand, followed by Rin, who only had his smiles, and then Kagome, with a couple duffle bags in her arms.

"We didn't know what you drank in terms of wine, Inuyasha," Miroku smiled, seating himself down next to the curled and mussed up hanyou, "So I bought a nice red."

"And everyone likes flowers, and since you're still alive, but still injured because you're an idiot for fighting back, I figured you'd like some flowers."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took the flowers and thanked them both, ignoring Kouga, who was now staring at Kagome's chest.

"I brought your clothes." She smiled and let Sesshomaru take them over to the bedroom quickly, returning to hang up everyone's coats.

"Thanks...you guys are awesome. Really." The hanyou smiled a little and handed Sesshomaru his bouquet of flowers to be put in water, "We ordered Chinese."

"Perfect! I love the soup they have that looks like tiny brains." Miroku smirked.

"It's called Wanton soup, you idiot." Kouga growled at the human, rolling his eyes, "And they do not look like brains."

"Actually...they kind of do." Kagome giggled, seating herself on the ground by the coffee table, tucking her legs underneath herself.

Rin sat next to her, kneeling and leaning back on his heels, "Miroku's right. The way the noodles are done makes them look like tiny monkey brains."

Inuyasha laughed and hugged his knees to his chest, "I don't care, it's still good. I'd still eat it even if it was real monkey brains. Some places in the world totally do that."

"Ew! Inuyasha! You'd seriously eat real brains?" Kagome squealed, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Keh, why not? If I was somewhere where they did that, and they put it in front of me, I ain't going to be picky."

"You sound like a starving child, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snorted, pouring the wine for them, "Last time I checked, despite your financial issues, you eat like a king."

"Yeah, when it comes to cock, dickweed." The hanyou growled and then blushed, looking around the room at his guests.

Rin covered her mouth and tried not to show that she was giggling, while Kagome just threw up her hands and tried her best to ignore him.

"So, what's it like sucking dick anyway?" Miroku asked.

"You aren't serious, are you? You're really going to ask me that?" The dancer narrowed his eyes and pushed Miroku as hard as he could from his position on the couch, "God, Sesshomaru, you have perverted friends."

"I wouldn't trade them for the world..." The demon smiled, handing out the glasses, "Unless someone richer came along. I would definitely trade them both for Donald Trump...Or even Tony Stark if he truly existed."

"Hey!" Kouga and Miroku shouted at once, taking their glasses away from the demon.

"You're lucky you even have us." The wolf snarled.

"Yeah, without us you wouldn't have met your lovely brother here." The human smirked.

"Okay, that's enough! Let's talk about something else alright? We don't need you to start talking about what happened that night!" Inuyasha sipped his wine and glared at the two businessmen.

"True, I really wish I never remembered that...Plus, I have business to discuss with all of you. With Naraku locked up at the moment we need to do damage control..." Sesshomaru sighed, seating himself between Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Am I a part of this?" Kagome groaned, "Like, I wasn't even there, and you two won't tell me anything."

"Well...Yeah you're a part of it. I need you and your mom to be safe. You're the only close relatives I have left. Besides...well..Sesshomaru. What if things just...you know, go wrong? You know how it is with me, it's like everything has to go wrong and I don't need you to end up hurt." The hanyou looked away from the group of friends and sighed, "Plus...who's to say that Naraku won't get out? He has money...and Kagura. I don't think a few iron bars will keep him from destroying our lives."

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother and his brow furrowed. He was right, with Kagura and the entire empire that scumbag owned, he could still work his way to destroying their lives. Kagura already knew everything, she was the one who gave him the file he was looking for. Onigumo Naraku had money, and with money he could do whatever he damn well pleased. The demon hoped they kept him locked up, no matter how much bail money the police were given. Though the chances were slim, even if Onigumo was taken to court he'd probably be able to buy his way out of a trial. It had happened with his father, who knew what Naraku could get away with.

He looked around the group, Kagome huddled up in an arm chair, his secretary on the floor, all smiles as per usual. Miroku was relaxed and listening carefully, and Kouga, despite his no care attitude was obviously waiting for his instructions. And when gold eyes fell onto the furry appendages upon his brother's head, Sesshomaru knew he had to do everything to shut Naraku down. If he didn't they'd all suffer at his hands.


	20. Wanna See You Gone Forever

_**Wanna See You Gone Forever** _

* * *

  
_I've been loved by many many lovers,_ _  
_ _but I never been in love, never never loved anyone_ _  
_ _Devil castin' shadow, came down to my soul and_ _  
_ _Never been dead, but I've seen many many deaths_ _  
_ _Wanna see you gone, it's you who'll go down_ _  
_ _Melt to the ground, go right to my grave._   


* * *

The cat calls and hands that reached out of the prison cells would make any woman uncomfortable. The way the old and young men, psychopaths, pedophiles, rapists and murders all reached out whenever something new and satisfying passed by would be enough to make any child and woman run for the hills, back to the safety of their homes. But two particular women had no choice but to brave the halls of iron bars and orange jumpsuits.

One of the women was small, short as a child and emotionless as she walked by. She was unaffected by such men, especially with a father who had touched her and her sister so many times before. She was pale as snow, with hair that would make any woman jealous. It was as white and soft as clouds, with straight ends, no splits or damage. She wore a couple white flowers in her hair that matched her white blazer and skirt well enough. Her white tights made her legs look paler, and with shiny white dress shoes, she was one of the prisoner's eye candy for the day. The men looked her small frame up and down, and the child molesters and rapists were all reaching for their cocks as she passed.

Her sister though was quite the looker too, with a purple-red lipstick, minimal eye make-up and long, black hair pooling over her shoulder, any man would jump at the chance to be with her. Her eyes narrowed as her hands smoothed over her suit, her heels clicking against the concrete floor. Kagura wasn't exactly thrilled to have to see her father, and even less pleased to know that she had to bring her sister with her too. Though Kanna was older than her, thanks to their father she was forever stuck in the body of a child. Her sister was a void, no emotion present in her entire being. Red eyes looked down into black ones and Kagura knew that her sister wasn't thrilled either.

Only she knew what Kanna was thinking and feeling. Kanna only ever told her how she felt, even if it was only how she supposed she should feel. The first time she came to Kagura about their father, how he had made her do things for him, how he had touched her, she knew that Naraku was the scum of the earth.

It didn't help that Onigumo Naraku was notorious for his human trafficking deals with Mr. Taisho, and effectively taking control of half of the clubs and people that worked for the dog. Naraku had tried to force Kagura and Kanna into the sex trade many times before he decided to keep them to himself. He had always been at war with Taisho, and when he had learned that Inuyasha, the bastard child he spawned, was now recruited secretly into the trade, he just knew he had to send his daughters in too. But Kagura had fought back, and it had cost her.

She was forced to give up Sesshomaru, the only man she had ever truly loved before her father, and she had to give up all her dreams and goals. She still sought out freedom though, and when she learned of his arrest and imprisonment she nearly cried. The joy that swelled in her was so overwhelming, the reality of the situation hadn't hit until Naraku had made his one phone call. If there was one thing she didn't want to do was follow his instructions anymore.

Kagura knew well that he knew she would fail at killing Sesshomaru, and she knew that it was all just so she could distract the demon until he had finished with Inuyasha. When she had seen the bruises on the hanyou when they had left the company that day, the demon knew that Naraku was trying to either kill or severely injure the dancer so he could have his way with him. The only reason he ever wanted Inuyasha was so he could steal Taisho's top sex worker and gain all the money himself. It was working too, Inuyasha hadn't made a single dime being with Naraku as everything he did and everything he made went right to the damn spider.

To believe that they had to all be caught up in a feud that had started over nothing was ridiculous. Naraku's jealousy of Taisho's success was over everything. His trafficking, his company, his family, his sexual adventures, all of it made Onigumo hate the old dog. Her father wasn't exactly desirable, and no woman who could smell the evil on him would touch him. It took him years to suppress his aura enough to recruit who he wanted, and Kagura just wanted it all to stop.

She wished that Sesshomaru had just snapped his fucking neck, then she could take Kanna and run. She could take her sister far away, but now she was here for further instructions and to possibly bail him out. He had charges against him, but the spider had enough money to buy everyone's silence and cooperation. He had everyone wrapped around his finger and it made Kagura sick.

The officer who was leading her and her sister to area that she could speak to her father opened a barred door for them, gesturing them inside. When they walked through he shut the door behind them, locking it. Another officer lead them off further until they reached a long room, equipped with booths and telephones. In the far booth sat Naraku, waiting for his daughters on the other side of the thick glass.

Kagura walked over, seating herself down and glaring at the demon. His red eyes held a more feral look to them, and his hair was mussed and astray, black framing his face in an almost alluring way. One would have to be an idiot to be attracted to him though, even with his less dressed up look Naraku was an evil man, and it took everything for the demon to sit there and look at him as she grabbed the receiver.

"Hello, Kagura..." The words dripped from his mouth, causing a shiver to shoot down her spine.

"Naraku..." She growled back, gripping the receiver tightly, the plastic creaking in her hand.

"You know why I called for you right? Why you were my one phone call?"

"Of course...Though I wish you just called your fucking lawyer." Kagura snapped.

"Oh, Kagura...so cruel to your father," Naraku chuckled and grinned, "You know I have no intentions of going to court and losing everything I have."

Looking away for a moment, Kagura could only wish everything he had was taken from him. She was still upset about what he had done to her for helping Inuyasha. The damn demon even tried to get her to kill Sesshomaru instead of doing it himself. Unless...

"Sesshomaru, you told me to kill him, why?" She narrowed her eyes at the demon.

"Because I told you to, and you failed, just as I knew you would."

"You mean you used me?!" She stood up, slamming her hands down on the small desk area of the booth. The officer glared at her and started to walk forward until she waved him away, "How could you!? You knew I was in no shape to even fight him, and you knew I loved him, you knew I...you knew I couldn't, yet you sent me to my death anyway?"

"Kagura, you just can't seem to pick a side, do you know how foolish that is? Either you betray one side, or you don't. You're going back and forth between me and those dogs, I only have one more thing to ask of you." The spider's expression turned serious as he leaned closer to the glass, "You will get me out of here so I can kill those two dogs and destroy that company. I will not have Sesshomaru tear down what his father and I had created after so many years. I will continue what I do, I will continue to ruin the lives of the innocent and absolute idiots, because I am superior and no one can defeat me, do you hear me Kagura? You will let me out, and I will make sure that you are finished as well. You have no choice."

Looking back at Kanna, Kagura wondered what she should do. She really didn't have that much of a choice. If she didn't do what she was told she would be hunted down eventually. Her death, or whatever he had in store for her, was inevitable. Her fate was to suffer at Naraku's hands, but she wouldn't let Kanna suffer too...she couldn't.

Sighing, she nodded and looked back at her father, "Alright...Today. I'll give them the money to free you...and I'll make them drop the charges..."

"Good girl...Now put your sister on, I'd like to speak to her." Onigumo Naraku smirked, red eyes looking over at the pale child behind Kagura.

She handed the receiver over, getting up off the chair to let Kanna sit down, allowing Kagura to step out of view and figure out how to keep her sister safe. They were trapped in this, the moment they were created of him, the moment they were born their fates were sealed. She turned back to her sister just as the smaller girl hung up the receiver, wordlessly walking over to the officer and the door to leave. Narrowing her eyes at the glass, Kagura followed after her, ready to start forming a plan. She needed Naraku gone just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did, and if she could somehow ruin him enough that they could destroy him once and for all, well, She knew that she and her sister would be free once and for all.

Free and alive.

Free like the wind she loved to walk in.

* * *

Miroku walked beside Inuyasha, doing his best to keep up with the hanyou's quick pace. He looked more attractive than usual today, though that was probably because when it came to men, Miroku liked his men looking like, well, men. And not like it was a bad thing, but Inuyasha seemed to be forced to look far too feminine than he should. He was a looker for sure, and even more so without the make-up and the skimpy outfits. The dancer was of course quite attractive no matter what he wore, but Miroku wasn't a huge fan of the girly look for him. If he was more masculine, oh boy, Sesshomaru would probably beat the shit out of him for trying to get Inuyasha into his bed.

Glancing over at the hanyou though, he knew that his body and heart were well out of his reach. For one he was clearly head over heels for Sesshomaru, even though he brushed the idea off and acted as if it wasn't the truth. He was also focused more on fixing all of the issues that arose more so than he was pleasing another "customer." Though Miroku would rather be more than a customer.

He let the young man lead him back to the club they first met at, and held the door open for him when they reached the building they needed. Without even a thank you, Inuyasha walked in briskly, knowing who he needed to find and exactly what he had to do to save everyone who Naraku had trapped in his web. Sango only wanted to do what she could to provide for her brother. She had told him once that their parents had been killed, the murdered never found, and that ever since then she had no one else to turn to for help. She was so young, no older than Inuyasha was when he first started at her club, when it had happened. Kohaku was lucky to have a sister like her, someone who would sacrifice everything to keep him safe. But they both deserved better. They deserved honest work, honest money, and to not be a pawn in Inuyasha's father and Naraku's game.

"Sango? Hey, you here?" Inuyasha called into the abandoned club, moving through the chairs and tables that were all squeaky clean and turned up to keep the floors clear, "Look, we need to talk!"

Miroku whistled to himself as he followed the hanyou deeper into the club until they reached the room that he first saw Inuyasha dance. They stepped in and the dancer motioned towards the side, the businessman's signal to look over by the employee bathrooms and the dressing area. The hanyou went up onto the stage, touching the pole for a moment before he disappeared behind the curtain, leaving the lecherous man to look by himself.

Getting a good look of the back area, Miroku was surprised as to how many women worked there. He was starting to get a little too curious, stopping himself many times from touching items on each vanity and the clothes surrounding the small area. Finding nothing, he exited to go back towards the stage to find Inuyasha. Luckily, just as he reached the stage again, Mr. Hoshi found the hanyou with his arms crossed, staring at the pole.

"Do you miss it?" He asked out of curiousity, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

"No. I never will. I don't miss the diner either. If I had it my way, I'd fuck off out of this city, you know? Go off somewhere else and maybe marry someone rich and get on with my life." Inuyasha snorted and smiled at the human.

"But didn't you come back here? After the whole brother issue?"

"Keh, yeah...but only because I couldn't stand working at the diner, and because I wanted to talk to the lady in red again..."

"The lady in red?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow, his smile broadening.

"Heh, her real name is Kikyo. She always wore red on stage and shit...and she was the one who helped me the first night I ever danced here. Ever since I took a liking to her...God knows where she is now, I haven't seen her since she went home with some of Naraku's sleazy fucking entourage. And if all this shit is true, I have no hope that she's even in the city anymore. It's how this shit works right? They get you in the city, force you onto the streets and suddenly you're some whore to a pimp, or they ship you off and use you...No one ever finds you again..." Inuyasha dropped his arms and pointed to the exit, "Sango isn't here. I'll try again later, let's go."

Miroku watched the dancer hop off the stage and make his way back out to the main area of the club until he left out the doors, leaving the businessman there to stare at the pole.

"To believe we all got caught up in this game...Hah..May god have mercy on our souls...I have a feeling we're going to end up in deep shit."

* * *

_"...In other news, Onigumo Naraku, CEO of Shikon Industries, is, according to sources, to be released from prison this week. Charges have been dropped on all accounts, apparently all being all a misunderstanding, and he is to be let go. In Washington, the congress is-"_

The female demon turned the television off and slammed the remote down on the coffee table, nearly shattering both objects. Yellow eyes, accented with a lighter magenta than Sesshomaru's own face, shifted to look at their doppelganger. Kimi, an ex-model who was sitting on more money than he son could even dream of holding in his hand, growled and stood up from her Jetson's inspired couch. She crossed her arms, flipping one of her pigtails over her shoulder as her angry demeanor dropped and she simply huffed, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you should have just killed him. I would have just done what he did and bailed you out. Now we have that idiot out on the streets again. It's all your fault." She sighed, walking past her son, her heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

"Mother, you know damn well this is not my fault. They were going to charge him," Sesshomaru snarled, "It had to be Kagura; he most likely got her to buy their silence."

"You think so? Do you really think he's like your father?" Kimi frowned and stopped by the floor to ceiling window, looking down at the city below, "You know he may just be worse. He kept Inuyasha around just so he could rape him and get to you. Much like how your father did what he did sometimes to get to me..."

"Spare me the sob story, mother, that isn't the issue. Father is dead and now I don't have to gaze upon his disgusting features again, and you are free to be with whomever you choose."

"Please, Sesshomaru, I was in love with him at one point. I don't think I could ever bring myself to remarry. Especially after him. I haven't modeled in years and I still look as young as these sticks they have on the runways now. Men would only want me for my features, not my heart, you know that." The demon sighed and looked over at her son. She was amazed sometimes with him, how sometimes he looked like her and would smile so sweetly. She loved his smiles, his genuine ones. But sometimes he looked so much like Taisho it frightened her. Kimi was well aware that her son could be twisted, that he could have a dark side like his father, and she had a feeling it had shown a few times, especially with his brother.

"Then I shall kill them and you will not have to look much harder for a man who wants your heart." Her son stated simply, though it was clear that his mind was elsewhere.

"You wouldn't hurt a fly, my son," Kimi shook her head and chuckled, "You're worried about him though, your brother."

"He's out with Miroku, and I don't trust that lecherous man. Though I'm sure Inuyasha could easily take care of himself."

"Why? Because he's so good at teasing and pulling away before he bites your head off? You've told me much about him, he's got a wall up around him that he won't let down for anyone now. You ruined that, that was all you."

"Oh shut up, you bitch..." Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't call your mother a bitch, you ungrateful cur!" Kimi's eyes bled red for a moment before she laughed and rushed to her son to hug him, "My poor little baby...In love with a man who keeps you as far from him as possible...yet so close...You smell like sex...You two did it didn't you. Tell me, did he enjoy it or was he just using you?"

Sesshomaru pushed his mother away and sat on the couch, "I don't want to talk about this, mother."

"Well tell me, did he scream and pant and say your name over and over again, or did he look constipated?"

"Mother! Enough!" The demon looked at his mother in disgust, "I am not talking to you about my sex life!"

Kimi chuckled and sat next to her son, taking his hands in her own, "Look, Sesshomaru. If you don't have him yet, you need to make sure that he's trembling and wanting more of you. Your fates are tie together, I know you're meant to be together, even though I wish you'd marry a young woman and give me lots of grandchildren to spoil. Fuck him good. Make him scream. And make a tape, I want to show the maids and some friends who are into that weird gay porn."

"I'm not filming that! God damnit, you perverted, old woman, stop meddling!" The demon's face was flushed a deep red now, imagining the hanyou's face if he did manage to be able to please him again.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I just want you two to be happy! First of course you need Naraku dead or locked up, but that doesn't mean you can't secure the possibility of a future together. You're 30 now, you have no time to waste. You need to seduce him, and have him fall into your trap. You are a beautiful, poisonous flower, my son, show him your petals and ensnare him in your trap. Poison him, and he won't be able to leave." Kimi smiled, tapping her finger on her son's nose, watching him flinch slightly, "If you can make him cum without touching him, if you can make him see stars and lose all thoughts, you're doing something good. Torment him, make love to him, and use that handsome body I gave birth to! It's going to go to waste if you don't..."

Sesshomaru's lip turned up in disgust and fear. God, his mother could be such a nut. Sometimes he was sure that he should have put her in a mental institute, at least there she would have people who could properly put up with her babbling and banter. "Mother, have you been reading that god awful book again? I really do not feel comfortable taking advice from a woman who spends the majority of her time watching porn with her middle aged friends."

"Oh please, Sesshomaru. Just trust me. Treat him like he's a god, treat him like your pet. You are a dominant male, and I believe that you will overcome Naraku and his stupid sex trade and keep Inuyasha in your arms." Kimi smiled and kissed her son's cheek, "No go. I'm horny now, and I want to pleasure myself."

"Disgusting..." The businessman pulled back from her and stood up. He grabbed up his coat and opened the door to leave the old penthouse, "I'll call later when you're done ruining this home with your fluids."

"Let's have dinner sometime, honey. You owe me after blowing me off for Inuyasha months back."

"No, I have no intentions of spending my money on you, mother, goodbye." Sesshomaru waved back at his mother with a small smile, the smile she loved so much, the smile she held deep in her memory from a happier time.

Watching him shut the door, The demon sighed and looked around her home. "Oh Taisho...Your deceit and perversions have ruined us all...I hope your twisting in your grave knowing your sons will ruin all you have begun...Thank god for them...Thank god for the good that sleeps in this family..." Kimi looked down at her hands, twisting the wedding ring that wrapped itself on her finger.


	21. Crave Your Love

_**Crave Your Love** _

* * *

  
_You're present in my sleep you hunt me when I'm awake._   
_My soul you seem to keep._   
_My heart will weep again and again and again..._   
_These days? In my head? Make me feel you are the one..._   
_These dreams in my head seem real..._   
_You're in my heart, you're in my soul, want you close._   
_You're in my heart..._   


* * *

Sango walked into the club, juggling her back and Kohaku's. Her brother came in close behind her, watching her open the door, hold all the bags, somehow get her keys back into her pocket as she walked around the upturned chairs around the tables. She lead her brother to the back, where he had been a thousand times before because she just didn't trust him to be alone, or she couldn't afford a babysitter. In this case, since he was pretty much old enough to be alone, it was more like their security blanket, to be together, to stick together, to go to work together.

Ever since their parents had died, Sango had protected her brother, done impossible things to keep him with her. She had finished high school and taken care of him. She went to the parent/teacher nights at his school, she had taught him math, and she even eventually took a few courses at community college. And now she ran a club, a club who had been passed through many people. In fact, she wasn't really the owner of the club. She had been hired by Taisho, the man who had ruined Inuyasha, her friend, he best dancer. He had hired her then with only one instruction, to make sure it ran. And after she had watch the news when the first trial started, when people started speaking up, she knew what she was doing.

It didn't hit home until Inuyasha had mentioned that he was going to testify. At that moment Sango knew that her world and her brother's could come crashing down, all because of one man who had used her to hire the women  _he_ brought in. To tell them that if customers wanted more that they had to pay, and a percentage had to come to her. That percentage was then passed on to Taisho, and then the process repeated. Sango had done it many times, had even let the demon have his way with her a couple times for quick cash too. It wasn't something she was proud of, it was something, like inuyasha, that she had to do.

And when the trial was suddenly stopped, when someone had paid the judges out, she knew that maybe things could be saved, that maybe she wouldn't have to watch her life end. It didn't get better though, because only a year after had Taisho died. No one knew how, some just assumed old age. As if some fifty-something year old guy could die of old age. Oh yeah, she knew there was some fucked up pimp war going on, and lucky her she got caught right in the middle of it.

It was just before Taisho had died that the ownership of the club fell into Naraku's hands, and it was then that things got harder to deal with. He would hit on her, and she would reject. He wasn't Taisho, and she wasn't a sucker anymore. He didn't know any of the girl's names, but would call her frequently to tell her to send the money to his office. He didn't even hide it.

Now here she was, taking her brother into the club to start it up for the night. He quietly took his bag from her and they opened the door to where she would meet her girls in less than an hour. Sango flicked on the lights, walked around to the changing rooms and stopped. Sitting at Inuyasha's table, Onigumo Naraku sat, legs folded and hands in his lap. He looked up at her and smiled, red eyes shining brighter in the light.

"Sango, it's been a while." He said, turning to the vanity and starting to play with some of the make-up that the hanyou had left there.

"Naraku...You don't make visits like this unless you want to take one of the girls..." She whispered, passing her bag to Kohaku, "Brother, go wait out by the pole, alright?"

"Alright, sis." He smiled at her, a small smile, and took the bags back out to the stage, leaving the two adults to talk in private.

"He's grown quite a bit. I'm sure he's made you proud," Naraku smirked and cocked his head, "A shame though...he doesn't have many friends does he?"

"I highly doubt that it was my brother you came here to talk to me about, what do you want? I sent you the money I collected," Sango narrowed her eyes, "And weren't you in jail? How did you even get out?"

"Resources, Sango. I simply got out because I could," He chuckled and looked away, running his fingers through his hair, "You see, I had a problem, and I got found out. I don't know how long it will take for the police to realize that what I'm doing is true and not just lies that the hanyou had spilled, so we need to talk."

"About what exactly? I've done my job."

"Yes, you have, and I'm grateful, but you see...if the police came here, because, let's say...Inuyasha had told them where my operation was placed and he had, well, found that out, I can't have anyone spilling the beans."

"I don't understand..."

"You see, Inuyasha is simply...not needed anymore, but his brother and his friends pose a problem. He escaped me, and who knows who he told about this, so I need to make some adjustments here," Naraku held out his hands, shrugging, "And well I didn't know what else to do...but fire you."

"What?! I've worked here for years! I've been loyal, I've done what you've asked..." Sango shook her head, stepping back.

"You have, and that's why I need you gone. You see you let Inuyasha keep his cash when you knew what you were supposed to do. And you were involved with Taisho, who I had killed because I don't like competition, especially the kind that has so many mistresses and is so sleazy, and I just don't trust you anymore. You need to leave, and I will not reference you. In fact, I'll make sure you never get a job again if you fight this. You need to keep quiet, and if I get wind that you're blabbing my secrets to the police, or anyone, I'll make sure your silence is permanent," Naraku sighed and looked up at Sango, "Kohaku would do well on his own right? Maybe foster care? Adoption? Maybe he'll live with one of my clients and he can make his money that way."

"No! No...no you can't do that to us..."

"Well it will happen if you disobey me, and it will happen if Inuyasha gets the cops to believe me. So this is what's going to happen," The spider demon stood, walking towards Sango with a grin on his face, "You're going to leave the city...and you're going to run as far as you can away from here. You're going to keep your mouth shut, and when I need you again you will drop everything for me. If you spill one word, you're dead, and you will join Inuyasha in hell, where you sluts belong, am I clear?"

"I...Y...yes...Mr. Naraku..." Sango lowered her gaze and whispered, allowing him to come close and grab her chin, lifting her head up to look at him again.

"Good...But one last thing..." He moved his hand to the back of her neck and grabbed her arm, forcing her towards the vanity and slamming her chest and face onto the desk, "You kept rejecting me...and I don't do well with that..."

Sango gasped and opened her mouth to scream, but Onigumo moved quickly, covering her mouth as his other hand worked at her pants.

"You're going to stay quiet...Whether you like it or not."

* * *

Naraku let the woman go after one last thrust and pulled away, his seed dripping off the tip of his cock and out of her entrance. He pulled up his boxers and pants, tucking himself away and zipping back up. Smoothing out his shirt and coat, he glared down at the sight before him. Sango may have not been as good a fuck as he thought, but at least she stayed quiet, which was all that mattered.

"Clean up, and go." He said, turning his back from her and crossing his arms.

Sango pushed herself up from the desk and, with shaking hands, she pulled up her underwear and pants, stumbling as she walked over to the door out of the dressing room. She looked back and then quickly looked away, flinging the door open and running out. If Onigumo listened closely, he would have heard Sango's brother ask her why she was crying, and not receive an answer. But he never cared much for her anyway, always thinking about her brother and no one else. It was beyond selfish, it was just stupid.

"Naraku, will your evil deeds never end?" A voice came from the shadows, followed by the clicking of heels on the floor.

"Why would you ask such a thing? You know I could never give this up," He chuckled, "Kikyo...is everything ready to begin tonight?"

Kikyo smiled and tilted her head up, her long hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She walked closer to the demon, placing a hand on her hip, "Everything is ready, there shouldn't be any problems with your work continuing."

"Good, make sure the girls do extra work tonight, I expect them to make up for my missing dancer."

"Inuyasha? You know he'll never come back, and that his brother is very strong willed, yes? They won't let you get away with this easily." The woman frowned, watching Naraku closely.

"Oh I know, that's what I expect, which is why I'll have to pay them a visit when they are vulnerable. I can't have them medling anymore." Naraku smirked, his eys traveling the length of Kikyo's body. Red really was her colour, from those pumps on her feet and her skirt, oh yes, he could devour her on sight.

"And what exactly are you planning to do? Do you think you can fool a dog?"

"Oh, I most certainly can, Kikyo. Just make sure everything runs smoothly here, and I will make sure nothing ever goes wrong again."

"I'm sure you will..." She smirked right back at him and walked around him. She wondered how his plan would go, if her beloved Inuyasha, her friend, would survive this man's evil. She had trained him, she had loved him and taught him all she knew. He was her best and only friend, and she only hoped that silencing him meant he would still be alive.

It was a shame that she couldn't warn him, she did have herself to look out for as well. And like him, she always hated being the one to hand out sex, to let others pay for her body. If he got out, so could she. This was just the first step to her salvation.

* * *

It wasn't unusual now for Sesshomaru to be at home, in fact, Rin had demaned that he stay home due to his, what she called it, "outburst" that had destroyed most of the building. That didn't stop him from trying to sneak out of the apartment to go to work, though usually his cell would ring and his assistant would tell him to park his butt and she would take care of everything. Rin seemed to be doing beyond the call of duty lately, and the demon could only blame himself for getting caught up in this game he was forced to play.

Even worse, Inuyasha seemed to come and go as he pleased now, no matter how many times he tried to stop him. They had sex once, and since then it seemed that the hanyou was avoiding him like he was some leper. It hurt, as most things pertaining the dancer did, but he couldn't say anything. It wasn't like him to be as open as he was with Inuyasha, and it was bad enough that he had seen the aftermath of his tears. After that he vowed to never cry again, though if this kept going on, who knew that his stress would force him to do.

Watching dramas, movies, and cartoons on television though seemed like it would drive him to that point again, as that was all the demon had been doing since the incident at his job. It was just too boring and stressful sitting there in his home, his brother walking off and avoiding him, the news of Naraku being free again. Did the dancer not understand what this meant? They knew so much, it was only a matter of time before the spider snapped again and came after him. What if Sesshomaru wasn't there this time though? What if Inuyasha was actually killed or kidnapped? What if he never saw him again? Never had the chance to express his feelings one more time?

These were just some of several things that passed through his mind while he bored himself to death. Other times his mind drifted to what his life would be like ten years from now. Would he be with Inuyasha, would he be alone? What if Kagura came back, since the lesbian deal was clearly just one of Naraku's tricks? He would think of how many kids he would have, where they would live. He hoped he was with Inuyasha, though he was beginning to doubt that. The dancer seemed to be far from interested, though maybe he was just making it look like that. He was so cold one moment, and the next so willing. It was hard to keep up with. But the businessman needed him, he needed to be with him, to see him, to feel him. And he had the strangest need to protect him. Inuyasha was his, and he couldn't allow him to be with anyone else.

Just as those thoughts passed through his brain again, Sesshomaru heard the click of the bathroom, and glanced over to see Inuyasha come out of the bathroom and sit down on the couch with him. Well, more like on the other side of the couch to keep away from him. His hair was shining and wavy, an improvement from a few days ago when he had let it soak up grease and grime, making it look lifeless. It seemed to bounce with his every movement, his ears were equally as shining, obviously groomed to perfection. On his eyes, Sesshomaru caught the faintest line of blank flicking off the corners in a soft cat's eye. His eyelashes seemed to curl and looked much longer and fuller than before. Even his lips seemed to shine with chapstick, or maybe a gloss, he wasn't too sure.

His clothes were the nicest that the hanyou owned, a soft cream sweater and his best pair of jeans. His claws were trimmed and had a layer of clear coat, to help them grow and stay healthy, as Sesshomaru knew that all demons had a rough time keeping them from snapped off in these days. All in all, it seemed like the hanyou was dressed to go out, but at the same time, the businessman's mind wandered off into the gutter, slipping down into the sewer and chasing off after the idea that the hanyou may just be trying to seduce him.

"Inuyasha," The demon murmured, lowering the volume of the tv slightly, "You've put make up on..."

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, not even looking at the demon as his eyes stayed fixed on the program on the screen.

"Well, you normally don't just put it on for the hell of it. Normally you dress up to go out," Sesshomaru looked at his brother, his golden eyes filled with lust. The words of his mother replayed in his mind (though he wished they didn't) and he started to become just a little more feral than usual, sliding of the couch to get closer to his prey.

"I just felt like looking nice for once, is that a problem?" Inuyasha whispered, watching Sesshomaru shift closer, his eyes all over him, as if they were already fucking in his thoughts.

"No...no it's not a problem..." The demon purred, reaching out and twirling a lock of Inuyasha's hair around his finger, playing with the tresses, slowly running his fingers through the silky threads. He watched the hanyou bite his lip, trying to move his head away but only granting the demon more space to work.

The businessman slid closer, placing one hand in front of the dancer while the other continued to play with his hair, moving it out of his way as he descended upon his neck. He moaned as he lips gently brushed over the tanned skin of his lover, listening to Inuyasha's heart beat pick up at the touches. He felt the hanyou shift slightly, placing a hand on the demon's wrist while the other knotted in his hair.

"Ahh...so it was to seduce me, wasn't it...?" The demon chuckled.

"N...No...I just..." The hanyou started, his eyes fluttering closed as Sesshomaru planted a kiss on the base of his neck and then went to nibble on his ears, "Oh god...I... _Sesshomaru_..."

Before he even knew what else to do, Inuyasha found himself trapped on the couch, underneath the most perfect man in the world who just so happened to be his blood brother. And even worse, with all these kisses and hands on him, he didn't even want it to stop. In that moment, just after a few affectionate kisses, the hanyou knew that fighting back, trying to justify not being with him, and all the dumb stuff he tried to say to make sure he wouldn't have that voice in the back of his mind telling him how disgusting this was, was just stupid. He loved him, he always did, from the moment he walked through those doors and sat down in front of his stage, overpaid him and walked out naked the next day, wondering where he was going and what he was doing. The dancer loved him, he actually had fallen in love with his own brother, a man with power, a man so beautiful yet so stupid sometimes.

For a moment, as those soft lips travelled down to his collar bone, large and smooth hands shoving up under his shirt, Inuyasha wondered if he was sane at all. God, he had been raped so many times now, was he even worth it? Was picking a fight with Naraku worth losing this? And he knew that it was worth it, because they wouldn't lose any of this. In fact, it could just bring them closer, and god forbid anyone pull them apart again.

"Ses...Sesshomaru...wait...hol...hold on..." He breathed out, gripping the demon's shoulder's tightly and trying to pull him up to look at him, "Pl...Please...I.."

"Shhh..." The demon whispered against his skin, only making it harder for him to get any words out at all.

"B-But...uhhnn...please...I want to look at your stupid face..." He whined and pushed hard enough to get Sesshomaru to look up at him. The hanyou was already sweating, his mouth partially open in a soft pant, and his eyes screamed fuck me to the demon, but at that same moment, he knew those eyes had the same look in them when he had gone into that elevator, looked at Sesshomaru, and almost told him that he loved him. So the businessman pulled back, though keeping his face close and calm, eyes roaming over bitten lips, waiting for his lover to speak.

"You...you said I was wrong...when I said you didn't love me..." He whispered, moving his hand up to run it through the demon's hair, "Well I was...because I just...I thought...I didn't think I should..." He shut his eyes and knotted his fingers into the silver, silky threads before tugged hard and crashing their lips together. The hanyou pushed the demon back, topping him instantly on the couch. He ground his hips into the other's, moaning loudly as he kept his fingers tightly fisted in Sesshomaru's hair, as the demon clawed at his sides and back, drawing tiny droplets of blood.

Their lips and mouths sucked at each other's lower and upper lips, bruised and swollen before their tongues even began to touch. They ran over each other, nipping and sucking with each pass. The two lovers sat up again, the hanyou sitting snuggly in the demon's lap with his legs wrapped tightly around him. Sesshomaru snarled, baring his fangs as he felt Inuyasha drag his claws through his hair, over his scalp. He lifted the dancer up, arms wrapped around him and taking him off to the bedroom. He felt Inuyasha's legs tighten around his hips, heels digging into his back to hold himself up as he continued to assault his mouth with kisses.

Reaching the bedroom and crashing into nearly every door and wall on the way, the two brothers collapsed onto the bed, pulling apart only to lift shirts off their bodies and tug at each other's pants. Inuyasha's fingers stumbled around the belt the demon wore, tugging and yanking on whatever he could to get it undone and those damn pants off, all while Sesshomaru seemed to nearly rip the button and zipper right off his own pants. The businessman grabbed the hanyou under his arms and tossed him higher onto the bed, crawling up after him and settling between his legs. He yanked off the dancer's underwear and tossed it behind him, lowering himself down and wrapping his arms under Inuyasha's knees. Hands stroked up and down thighs and then up to his stomach, holding him down as Sesshomaru took him into his mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he arched, hands shooting down and digging his claws into the demon's hair, holding him there as his head bobbed over his cock. Tongue and teeth were all he could feel, hot breath all over his member as the demon sucked and slurped, releasing him with a pop and then descending down on him again. His hands roamed all over the hanyou's skin, and soon the dancer felt his belly heat, his groin tingling with warning of his impending orgasm. He moaned and panted, watching the demon bring him closer and closer to the brink before pulling away and doing it all over again, and Inuyasha could help but feel like he could never live without this. He was an idiot for thinking blood could get in the way of his happiness, and he just couldn't imagine better sex than this.

Pulling away, Sesshomaru sat up on his knees and shimmied out of his pants, smirking as he watched Inuyasha watch him.

"Like what you see?" He purred.

"Oh cram it and fuck me already. I can't wait, you can tease later." Inuyasha demanded, reaching for the demon.

His smirk grew wider, and the demon crawled over the hanyou and let him pull him chest to chest, placing little kisses up and down his jaw and neck before pecking his lips, "But teasing you now is much more fun...now that I know I have you..."

Inuyasha sighed and smiled, tilting his head back for more neck kisses before he flicked the demon's ear, "Quickly...before I change my mind..."

"Whatever you say..." Sesshomaru murmured into his ear and reached down to prepare his lover further.

* * *

Laying in the afterglow, Inuyasha clung to the demon tightly and allowed himself to close his eyes and smile. He felt Sesshomaru wrap himself around him, and hold him tightly, his chin placed between his twitching ears. Glancing up, he wondered if this could really work out, if Naraku could be disposed of and he could get the life he wanted. It was stupid of him to think that nothing could, but he had his doubts. It had been ruined only a couple or so months before, it could always go wrong again.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard the businessman whisper, and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing...just hoping that we can Naraku off our ass and live happily ever after. You know..the gushy stuff.."

"And what would be happily ever after to you?"

"I dunno...secluded house in the mountains...with lots of field and sunshine, because fuck costal weather...and soft clothes and freedom and no selling sex, and only dancing and eating good food.."

"Kids...what about kids?" Sesshomaru asked, running his fingers through the hanyou's sweat dampened hair.

"Yeah...yeah I could do kids. Adopt a couple little fuckers and treat them like gold."

"We could buy them everything they ever wanted..."

"And be the best dads ever..."

"And not fuck around,"

"Or ruin people's lives,"

"And we could put them into dance lessons..." Sesshomaru suggested, smiling as he felt the hanyou kiss his chest.

"Or just make sure they work hard in school...maybe buy a pony."

"I have a lot of money, Inuyasha, but ponies and dance lessons could be a little much. Pick one."

"Maybe they should pick. I'm all for free choice, you know?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded, "Yeah...yeah I get it..."

"So you think this could happen?"

"Possibly...if we work together in ridding Naraku from our lives."

Inuyasha grew silent, and after several minutes he pressed himself closer, "Will we have to kill him to do this?"

"I don't know..."

"I'd do it. I'd fucking kill him right now if I wasn't so fucking afraid that he'd do what he did to me again."

"I know..."

"Not like he deserves to live anyway...He deserves the most horrible death anyone could bring upon him. Like slow torture..."

"Back in the days of demons, some would rip out the intestines of their enemy. I hear demon organs are delicious." Sesshomaru commented.

"Woah there, let's not go into cannibalism, Hannibal."

"Shut up, I was just saying."

"I can make better food,"

"I know, but I was just-"

"Cannibalism is just gross,"

"Inuyasha, I get it."

"Just making sure."

The demon sighed and buried his face into the top of Inuyasha's head and closed his eyes, listening to the hanyou's slow breathing as he slowly began to drift off. He could hear his heart beat begin to slow, and soon he was fast asleep, leaving the demon to his own thoughts for the rest of the night. If a happy ending was what Inuyasha wanted, he would tear Naraku limb from limb for him. Anything for him.


	22. The Long Way Home

**_The Long Way Home_ **

* * *

  
_There's a place we can all be together_   
_Where the moon and the stars reside_   
_There's a place we can go where we'll sleep forever_   
_We're out of the light, we'll never remember_   
_Do you wanna go home?_   


* * *

Kagura clicked her suitcase shut and listened carefully to the sounds of the apartment. She could hear Naraku moving around, doing what, she had no clue, but she wasn't leaving her room until he was gone. The last thing she needed was to be beaten by him again. She didn't want to leave with bruises and cuts again, plus, where she was going she wanted to look perfect. She wanted to look free and unharmed for once.

She heard him head towards the hall and she pulled the suitcase down and pushed it under her bed, narrowing her eyes as Naraku came to her door. Swinging it open, the demon glared at her as she sat on her bed with a book, glancing up at him. He quirked an eyebrow and then growled, "I expect you here when I come back. I have business to finish. When I come back we'll be free of those dogs."

"So you're going to dirty your hands for once?" She found herself saying, smirking up at him. He couldn't hit her for that comment, not when he was one to never do anything himself unless he really had to. With his business he had clients that he could easily send after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru if he wanted. But seeing as they had found out about their father and knew what Naraku was pulling in this city. Kagura hoped that whatever he was doing failed and that Sesshomaru could live free as well.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago," Naraku grinned, red eyes practically glowing in the dark of the hallway as he began to shut her door, "I'm going to go put those dogs down."

He shut the door, leaving Kagura sitting there with a frown as she listened to him leave the apartment, the door clicking as he locked it. Throwing the book across the room, she pulled her suitcase back out from under her bed and left her room, placing the bag by the door as she slipped on her runners and ran to Kanna's room. Throwing the door open, she found her sister on the floor with a few dolls and a mirrow. The pale girl put down her toys and looked up at her sister with black eyes.

"Show time. You're packed?" Kagura asked.

Nodding, Kanna stood and pulled out her bags from her closet, walking over to Kagura with them dragging behind her, "I packed last night..." She whispered, looking up, "It's time to leave."

"Let's get the fuck out of here." She smiled and picked up her bags, taking her to the hall and helping her find her shoes before they left the apartment, locking it and running over to the elevator.

Taking it down to the parking garage, Kagura pulled Kanna over to the farthest end to a old beat up car. She threw the bags in the back and opened the door for her sister before she got in herself and started it up. Hearing it's engine roar to life had the demon's heart pounding. She was finally leaving. It had been so long since she had a life of her own, and now she was going to take control of her life again. No more sex with her father, no more watching him go at Kanna, or hurting innocent lives. She may not be able to stop him herself, but at least she could piss him off. That was enough for Kagura, it was something that she could do to help Sesshomaru, even if it wasn't that big. If she got out of there with her sister, they counted as two less people who could be hurt while he took Naraku down.

Turning the radio on, she smiled at Kanna and stroked the side of her porcelain face, "We're going to be free, Kanna...We're going to be alright."

And in the first time in years she saw her sister smile.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around the apartment, legs crossed on the couch, foot bouncing rapidly. His mind was racing, his body pumped, and he had no reason to feel like that. He was just antsy, wondering what was supposed to even happen now. Since the incident at the company, Inuyasha hadn't run into Naraku for a long time. Sesshomaru seemed overly calm about it, though he was always just a little calmer than him, besides the times he actually was able to get under his skin. But after being raped by the spider and then got back together with his brother, Inuyasha couldn't really enjoy the happiness that was involved with the situation.

He was with the demon, he was living in the apartment again and not whoring himself. He wasn't even working at the club anymore, though that was more because he wasn't showing up at all. He didn't care that much anyway, he was ready to really give it up. But it all boiled down to Naraku and his next move. Being someone who had been screwed over and raped and played by almost everyone who he had come into contact with who had money, he couldn't leave the problem alone. Things couldn't just be over. There had to be more, there had to be something they weren't seeing.

Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it up and continued to bounce his foot, unaware of Sesshomaru's presence as he came into the room from the bedroom, pulling on a shirt. The demon caught the foot movement and growled to himself, hating the motion so much. He just wanted the hanyou to relax, but he seemed to be incapable of sitting still longer than half a second. Never before had he met anyone so fidgety.

"Would you stop bouncing your foot? It's annoying..." He sighed and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find nothing worth consuming before he went after one of Inuyasha's ramen bowls.

"Too bad...Can't help it. I'm just antsy, I can't relax with Naraku free out there..." Inuyasha took a long drag and then blew the smoke over his head.

"Stop worrying about Naraku. He will make his move eventually and we will make sure he never makes another one again. Trust me, Inuyasha. Just enjoy the down time you get before you have to face him again." Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou after he put the kettle on.

"But I don't like this. I don't like sitting here while he runs around and fucks up someone else's life. What if he's doing something right now to fuck up our lives  _right now_ and we're sitting here eating ramen and smoking and fucking? He raped me, Sesshomaru, several times, I can't  _relax_ while he's not behind bars or dead!" Inuyasha snarled and stood up turning away from the demon as he walked to the window with his head down.

The demon knew well that this was troubling the hanyou, that being used like he was messed with his head. Rape was his gateway into prostitution and stripping and dancing for sleazy men and women, and rape was what he faced 10 years later before he got out. He wanted justice, it was clear on his face, and Inuyasha wasn't a patient man. Sesshomaru knew that he wanted to run out there and hunt him down and kill him, but he also knew that he had a fear of that demon, and fear was a hard thing to overcome. The dancer wasn't ready to face Naraku, no matter how big of a game he talked. Sesshomaru walked around the counters and went up behind the hanyou, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek just as he brought the cigarette to his lips.

"Inuyasha...I know you want to end your troubles right this second and live the life you always wanted...but in war...if you run blindly into battle you will be shot...I will not have you hurt again. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru whispered, moving his lips to the hanyou's neck and squeezing his eyes shut, "I cannot bear to see you bruised and hurt again...So please...relax and enjoy our time before it comes to where we may lose it all..."

Sighing softly, Inuyasha leaned into the demon and brought a hand up to touch the demon's head, "I...I'm just sick of hiding and running...I want to make everything alright...They way it should have been from the beginning..."

"It will be...I promise...My beautiful love in leather, we will have the perfect life." Turning the dancer around, Sesshomaru kissed him softly and held him close, letting him go only to get his kettle off the element and eat his ramen.

"I think I should try and call Sango again though...she hasn't answered and I'm kind of worried..." Inuyasha whispered, putting his cigarette out and tucking it back into the back as he grabbed the house phone.

"You've tried her house right?" The demon asked, pouring the water into the plastic bowl and securing the paper top down with his fork, "She may be sick or something. Try every number you have to reach her."

Nodding, the dancer dialed her cell phone first. The phone rang for several seconds before her voicemail clicked on and he listened to her message for what seemed like the billionth time. Pressing end, Inuyasha frowned and tried her home phone, listening to that ring before he heard her answering machine again and he slammed the phone back onto it's craddle. "There's something wrong..." He whispered, glaring at the phone, "She always answered...she had to. She had me and the girls to take care of and she needed to answer her phone no matter what..."

"I'm sure she's just out, Inuyasha..."

"No...No I don't think she is. I think there's something wrong, and we've been sitting here while she's suffered more than she needed to. What if Naraku got to her?"

"I don't think so, and if he did he wouldn't have done anything too extreme because it's you and me he wants to hurt, not anyone else unless they have more meaning. She was your boss, she isn't Kagome or your mother, or anyone else who is closer to you."

"She was like family, Sesshomaru. I worked with her for years...What if she's hurt? Not like she can't take care of herself but, seriously, I'm freaked that something serious may have happened this time!"

Sesshomaru frowned. He guessed that it might be odd to not answer your phone when you ran a business that dealt with women and men like Inuyasha. Thinking about it and poking his noodle bowl, the demon realized that things may have been in motion this whole time. Being confined at home by your assistant and not working at all had his mind running at half speed. If Naraku made his move, it would be to gain more control than before to get ready. If Sango wasn't answering her phones then she was either on the run or was killed. He was hoping for the former, though the spider hadn't killed anyone yet and no death or missing person notice had been spread around. That was a good thing, because someone would have noticed her absence if she was dead. But if she was traveling to get away then someone would have seen her.

"Try calling Kagome and your mother, let them know that Sango is gone and if they see her to tell you. We need everyone on our side safe." He finally said, pointing to the phone.

Inuyasha bit his lip, looked at the phone and grabbed it, walking off to the bedroom to talk in private. The demon knew that this was all going to be hard on the hanyou, and he hoped to god he didn't have to suffer more than he already had. No person should have gone through what he had, and god be damned, Sesshomaru was going to make everything right for him, even if he had to kill Naraku himself. He would hunt that damn demon down himself if he had to just to give Inuyasha the life he deserved.

Lifting the lid on his ramen, Sesshomaru sighed and dug in. It would be time to make their move soon. They had to remove Naraku from everyone's lives, and he knew that someone would be pained in this showdown, but at least he knew he could kill him now. At least he knew he had the strength to protect what truly mattered to him.

* * *

_"Now boarding flight 143 to Salt Lake City, Utah..."_

Sango looked down at her ticket and then at Kohaku, smiling a little as they grabbed their bags and went into the line to board their flight. She didn't know why it had to be Utah, except for the fact that her parents had a vacation home there, but she knew that it would give Kohaku the chance to see the wilderness and live a good life for once. The city life was dangerous, and less danger was what she wanted for her and her brother. The fact that Naraku could have killed her, but instead let her live, she knew that it wasn't over for her, but at least she would be far away from him for now. This way she could enjoy her life and work an honest job and maybe she could get Kohaku to make some friends and be a kid for the first time in his life.

"Sister? Are we going to be okay? Like...is moving away from Naraku and all our problems going to help us?" Kohaku whispered, looking down at his shoes as they moved through the line.

"No...it won't help, because he'll be back for us. But we can live a good life until then and enjoy what freedom we have. As long as we're together we'll be okay, Kohaku."

"I just want us to have a proper life, Sango...I don't want to sit in the club anymore waiting for you, I want you to have a good job, and I want to have one too. I want us to live the right way without Naraku interfering."

"We'll have that, I promise, brother. Everything is going to be okay, even if we have to fight to make it happen, it will happen. We're due for a better life, Kohaku. Just wait and see. We're going somewhere new, and we're going to start fresh." Sango smiled down at her brother and smoothed his hair back before handing in their tickets and entering the catwalk to the plane.

They found their seats and put their small bags in the overhead compartment, sitting down and enjoying the peace and quiet. They never had to talk to fill the silence and have fun. They had always been content with sitting together and enjoying the moment, and Sango was going to milk this trip across the country. There would be no more Naraku, no more whoring and rape or anything. She was on the plane to freedom, and Kohaku was with her.

Nothing else mattered but this.

* * *

After a long time on the phone with Kagome, the night went on as they normally did. The brothers would eat and watch television, kiss and fuck until they were too tired to get out of bed and then shower their scent of sex off before going to waste the rest of the night away on talking and more TV.

Kagome had confirmed that she hadn't heard from Sango in a long time, and her mother hadn't even seen her. They tried to convince the dancer that she was okay, but he couldn't believe it. He was beyond paranoid now, and laying in bed with the demon wasn't helping ease his mind. All he could think was that he was responsible for whatever had happened to his old boss, and he hoped to god that she was safe and okay and not dead in a ditch. Naraku had destroyed him, and he didn't want anyone else to go through the same thing. But now it seemed like it was inevitable. People were going to get hurt no matter what he did, and Inuyasha couldn't help but curl against the demon on the couch and watch the TV flicker, the lighting in the room changing with each scene and commercial.

The demon was helpful enough, not pressing the hanyou to talk to him about what was bothering him as he already knew well what was going on in his head. He just held him close and kissed his head, purring softly to soothe him as best as he could. The night went on and they watched more and more, and as the clock hit midnight, the two dogs heard someone knock on the door, making them stiffen and look at each other. They had fears of what could be behind that door, but at the same time they were sure it was nothing to worry about.

"It might be Kouga or Miroku...they're normally out this late, they probably want to go for drinks..." Sesshomaru whispered, moving to stand up.

"Sit down, I'll answer. If it is them I'll tell them to fuck off." Inuyasha sighed and got up, walking over to the door and flicking the deadbolt off and unlocking the door, "Look, if you guys want to get drunk, just do it. Stop trying to drag us along for-"

The hanyou was cut off as he came face to face with the barrel of a hand gun connected to none other than Naraku himself.

He heard the shot before he felt it, and falling to the ground, blood splattering the wall, he saw the demon glare down at him, red eyes ablaze with what he knew was anger. His hearing buzzed and his vision dimmed and the dancer knew it was over before everything went black.


	23. This Will All Be Over Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now we're all caught up with this story here! I just have the epilogue to write out and post and this fic will be officially complete! I hope that those who are reading it like it and have enjoyed it~

_**This Will All Be Over Tonight** _

* * *

Watch your back because I am coming closer.  
Shivers down your spine; you were not expecting me.  
How does it feel to be faced in your territory? Are you afraid to see me here?  
I'm not afraid to take my time, to live my life the way I want to.  
I'm not afraid to take you down and live my life as I want to.  
I'm not afraid

* * *

Sesshomaru was up on his feet after the first shot in time to see Inuyasha fall back, dark red splattering the wall and the ground where he lay. His eyes were closed, the side of his head completely red and spilling blood. Looking up, he locked eyes with the man who shot his lover, igniting the same feeling inside of him he felt not weeks before when Naraku had tried to kill the dancer in his office. Eyes turning red, he barely had enough time to duck as the spider turned the gun to him and fired again. Hands over his head, crouching behind the couch, the demon's eyes widened and he could actually feel himself shake.

The billionaire demon, Sesshomaru, shaking, it was something he had never done before, not since he was a child. His marks were beginning to look more jagged, and his heart was pumping unbearably in his chest. He had half a mind to punch through his skin and ribs to rip the damn organ out, but he remained ducked down until he decided to raise his head to see if Naraku was still standing there, only to see him look down at Inuyasha's body and step over him as if he was nothing to him anymore. The spider came closer and the demon ducked back down again, waiting until the other man was closer before he stood up and swung wide, claws raking through the air and hitting Naraku in the chest, knocking him back slightly. The demon swung with his other hand and knocked the gun from his hand before he jumped the couch and lunged at him, a roar ripping from his throat.

The spider smirked, moving out of the way in time to bring the side of his hand to the back of the demon's head. Sesshomaru grunted, falling to the ground and whipping his head around to growl at Naraku.

"You bastard!" He snarled, moving to his feet slowly, "You take him away from me...you rape him...you attack him, and now you shoot him in my fucking home. By the end of this night I will have your entrails on a platter."

"Oh, looks like someone's angry..." The spider hissed, his expression angry once more, "He thought he could get away from me. Kagura thought she could get away with helping him and she already paid for it."

"So you beat and raped her too? Your own daughter? You call me incestuous, but have you seen yourself?"

"Business is all it is...That's all it ever was until that god damn dog decided to make it a game of house," Naraku glared at the demon, moving closer to his gun on the ground, "First, he plays nearly every woman in the city, marries one, then gets together with another 5 years later. After he rapes his second born, indirectly adding him to his list of hookers, he refuses to play the game properly. We were partners...that company you love so dearly was there to cover up our actions so that we wouldn't get caught. But of course, because he was careless, he gets a case set up against him. Who do you think had to bail him out? But then again...who had to kill him? To silence him?

"They say I can't get my hands dirty...but to work properly that's all I've had to do," Bending down and picking up the gun, Naraku turned the barrel onto Sesshomaru again, "You were handed a false legacy...all the money in the world to play with...Then you get the man of your dreams after I took away the love of your life...You then act as if you have earned this all yourself. But your luxury is thanks to the grunt work your father and I had to do in our youth. You're scum. You are nothing but a spoiled mutt. And  _that,"_ He nodded at the lifeless form of Inuyasha, "Is what ruined the entire fucking plan!"

He pulled the trigger, giving Sesshomaru no time to move out of the way as the bullet hit the right side of his chest and sent him back. He clung to the wound and panted, the blood pouring out too fast. Red and blue eyes watched his chest soak crimson before looking back up at the spider as he stalked towards him and grabbed him up to his feet.

"Inuyasha was the wrench in the plan. Your father couldn't keep his hands off his own flesh and blood, oh you know this well, and the moment he fucked that whore it was over. His cancer invested mother had him filing a report, because he was a sloppy, old fuck, and soon everyone was filing reports. We almost lost everything. And I will not lose everything." Naraku threw the demon across the room, watching him hit the large floor to ceiling window. The glass cracked as his body made contact with it, Sesshomaru slumping to the floor as he held the bullet wound to stop the bleeding. His head throbbed and his vision started to blur.

Had he always been this weak, or was he simply just tired and out of practice? The strength he had that one day seemed to be gone now as Naraku came to him again, lifted him by the collar of his shirt and forced him into the glass again. Head hitting hard, He hissed and tried to push the spider off of him, but maybe it was the bullet, he had no idea, but Sesshomaru couldn't get him off as he slammed him into the glass again and again. What was this moron's problem? Was he so upset about his pimp game being nearly spoiled by Inuyasha and himself that he thought killing him was the answer? He apparently killed his father, which honestly, after seeing him come to his fucking door and shoot Inuyasha point blank in the head, it wasn't too surprising. Naraku was out for blood now, his tactic had changed. Whoring and pimping wasn't going to be enough, and Sesshomaru had a feeling that murder was right up this man's alley.

All he needed to do was get away, get to a phone and call the cops. That was it. He couldn't take this man, not when he was bleeding more than he wanted. If the police at least heard what was going on they could trace the call and get up to them in time to do something. Even if Inuyasha died, they could help Sesshomaru, though if his brother was dead he just wanted to be shot in the head. There was no point in losing another love of his. First Kagura, and now the dancer? He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for his death. There was nothing in their plan about death.

Growling, he tilted his head in hopes that he could wriggle out of the demon's grasp, baring his fangs as he struggled. The spider just continued to smash his head against the glass, causing the demon to feel disoriented and numb. He was strong, he could take this, but it would only be a matter of time before his body couldn't heal in the short time it normally did. The moment he hit that point he would be done for.

"After I'm done with you..."  _ **Slam!**_ "I'm going after that little bitch and her mother too,"  _ **Slam!**_ "I'm going to make sure no one is left!"

Sesshomaru snarled and pushed at Naraku again, desperate to do something. It was one thing to kill him and Inuyasha, it was another to kill the only family Inuyasha had left besides him. Kagome was innocent, she was just a young girl keeping her best friend safe in the world he was forced to live in. Her mother was a sweet woman trying to make ends meet. Sango was a poor soul caught in the middle of something she never wanted. Her brother was just another indirect victim. Kikyo was one of his father's whores, who even knew where she was now. The girls at the bar deserved better. Miroku and Kouga had nothing to do with this and didn't need to die if it got that far. Kagura, Kanna, his mother, his employees, Inuyasha's mother, their father; were they all supposed to suffer this much for this man's sick pleasure?

"N...No...You will not hurt...anymore...people..." Sesshomaru gasped out, managing to hit Naraku's chest hard enough to knock him off.

Just as he was about to slash at him and rip the spider to shreds, the aura shifted in the room. The scent of blood was suddenly overpowered by the scent of a killer, something dangerous and terrifying that it had the demon stopping and shaking again. He looked behind Naraku, who also seemed to stop in his tracks towards him again as a figure stood behind him.

Claws ripped through Onigumo Naraku's stomach, the sound of blood hitting the floor invading the silence before a low and slow croaking could be heard behind him. The demon backed up against the glass again in horror as the claws retracted back through the body of the spider.

* * *

Everything hurt, and everything was silent.

_"Since you paid me for one, why don't I give you one? That is if you don't mind. I should be off duty, but you're too pretty to just leave after such a generous sum of money for a cheap dance."_

He could hear something in the distance, but he couldn't feel anything to indicated that this was even reality.

_"Hey, look, you're stunning, I'm rich, so why don't you come with me for a good time, yes? Good. Get in."_

His heart pumped once and then stopped again. Colour returned for only a moment behind his eyes before going black again.

_"No sense in leaving…You can hardly move…You may sleep here until you're healed enough to go home…I'll pay you in the morning….Despite the fact that you robbed me last time…"_

One more pump, one more splash of colour and reality before it slipped away from him again. He reached out into the darkness, trying to grab at something, anything to pull him back. His head throbbed, his heart was numb. He just wanted to go home.

_"I can't keep calling you by your stage name."_

_"Inuyasha."_

_"Have you been hurt again?"_

_"You either get in my bed or you and your slutty mother will be out on the streets, you got it boy? Now strip and come to me…I want to see you spread that ass…"_

No. No, he was not going to let him touch him again. This would be the last time. No more. It was time to wake up. It was time to make things right. His heart pumped once, twice, then stopped, everything fading again.

_"Aren't you a pretty, pretty puppy…"_

_"Come here…You really are beautiful…Hmm…I wonder how you taste…"_

_"I'd like you to spend a night with me…my beautiful…"_

_"...Intoxicating…Delicious…"_

_"...Love…in…Leather…"_

Something rushed inside of him, his blood pumped harder and faster. His body twitched, his claws clung to the ground as hard as they could as his heart restarted. Fangs elongated, claws grew longer and sharper, he sat up slowly, a quiet groan falling from his lips. The side of his head throbbed for only a moment before a blanket of numbness fell over him and he smiled to himself, opening his eyes.

Blue irises watch the room pulse as his eyes bled, his cheeks and body burning as jagged and purple strips of colour ripped across his skin. Slowly pulling himself to his feet, he could hear the sound of someone grunting as the glass somewhere behind him cracked and cracked. He swayed to the left and then slightly to the right as he turned around slowly, head down and eyes locked up at the figure that got knocked closer to him. Something spilled down the side of his head and he ignored it as it dripped down his neck, all that mattered was the figure before him. The dark, yet so incredibly pale, figure in front of him. He wanted to rip it apart, to skin this being alive, to cut into his stomach and rip out each organ one by one until there was nothing left. He had the desire to rip out tufts of black hair, to watch red eyes fade away...

He was behind him now, the scent so rancid in his nose but so alluring. He wanted to kill it, he wanted to hurt something. Feeling eyes on him, he forced his arm to move back and then forwards, claws extended as they narrowly missed the spinal cord of his target, passing and ripping through tough muscle and then delicate insides, slashing apart a stomach, kidney and pancreas, just clipping the vena cava and the large intestine. His claws popped through another section of muscle and then pushed against the wall of skin keeping it all in and pushed harder. His arm was bicep deep in organs and blood, his claws cracking and his voice croaking as he tried to make a sound.

Blue eyes locked with fading blue, soon turning green and then yellow, the eyes of someone he knew, but barely recognized. He pulled his arm back out, letting the body slip down.

Naraku coughed, blood pouring from his stomach and mouth. His hand instantly went to his wound, trying to hold everything in as the being behind him swayed and staggered backwards. He could heard the blood dripping from sharp claws and he was so confused, so boggled to what had just happened. He shot Inuyasha, point blank, right in the fucking head. Or side of the head, or whatever the hell he hit, he couldn't focus now. He was losing too much blood. He moved to his side, sitting on his hip before he moved to sit properly and look up at the creature that had attacked him.

Inuyasha was practically covered in blood, the liquid spilling from the left side of his skull where he had shot him, right arm soaked in blood as the rest poured off his body and around him. He was panting hard, the noise sounding almost like a snarl each time he let out the air from his lungs. The hanyou tilted his head as he looked at him, his mouth twitching and then ripping his face in two with a terrifyingly, satisfied grin.

" _in...toxicating..."_ He breathed, his feet shuffling forward, making the spider back up, " _Delicious..."_  Lifting his right hand, he sucked the blood off his fingers and fell surprisingly gracefully to his knees and crawled towards Naraku, " _Little...spider...You want to fuck with me now?"_

* * *

If there was one thing Sesshomaru knew would never leave his mind, it was the sight of Inuyasha literally tearing Naraku apart with his hands and claws. The spider snarled and roared at him to stop and get the hell of him, and no matter how many times he hit the hanyou and tried to kick him off, he just kept coming back stronger. Before the demon could even register to find the gun, he was already witnessing the death of the man who had killed his father and meddled with his life for the sake of revenge. He slipped in the blood, his eyes narrowing as he scrambled for the gun, the metal slipping through his hands as he struggled to hold it in his hands.

He had never been so terrified in his life, not of anything or anyone. But Inuyasha was truly gone now, and he just wanted to make it all stop so he could heal the hanyou. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to hold him and kiss him and fuck him from sun up to sun down and then do it all over again. The demon wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, his Night Puppy, his Love in Leather, the only thing worth fighting for in his miserable, easy life.

Standing up again, he made sure the safety was off and pointed the weapon down at the hanyou and the spider, his ears hardly registering the sound of a siren coming closer from the street down below. His chest barely hurt anymore, but his head was throbbing harder and harder, and his vision was blurred along the edges, his body telling him that it was time to just stop and heal. But he couldn't, not right now, he had something to finish. Just as he saw an opening to shoot the demon in the head, the hanyou moved in his sights as he pulled the trigger.

Inuyasha's claws were already buried deep into the spider's chest when the bullet his his arm, passing through and just digging through the side of Naraku's head. The hanyou yelped, pulling his hands back to cling at the wound in his arm. The demon dropped the gun and staggered backwards, eventually hitting a wall and slumping against it. His vision was really blurring now, and all he had done was get shot and pounded into the window a few times. Was he really this weak? Was this all the damage he could take? He slipped slowly to the ground, back against the wall as his eyes began to close. No more, he didn't have to do this anymore. Inuyasha was lost in some frenzy, Naraku was a mass of fucking nothing on the floor, and he was done. His body needed to heal whatever that bastard did to his head, whatever bones he broke, whatever brain cells he lost, his body needed to regenerate.

He just caught Inuyasha as he stood up and stumbled towards him, his eyes golden once more. The dancer was covered in complete red, as if he had dived into the blood around him rather than just splash and create more as he had, but something seemed to streak through the blood on his face, and he held his arm tightly as it swung limply as he made his way to the demon. He fell to his knees just as the sound of pounding boots filled the hall, falling forward onto the demon's chest before he began to shake and cry against him.

 _"Make it stop..."_ Was all the demon heard before the door was forced open with a bang, making the brother's nearly jump, Sesshomaru's arms instantly wrapping around his lover to keep him safe as the cops and paramedics poured into the room.

People swarmed the body of Naraku and then their own, residents of the building crowding around the door, trying to look inside at the massacre. The police kept pushing them away and they kept coming back, trying to snap pictures and videos as the paramedics tried to pull the hanyou and demon apart.

"No! No! Don't fucking touch me!" Inuyasha screamed, trying to swing his good arm to fight off the team around him, "Don't you dare fucking touch me! I don't want it anymore! You can't make me! I'm not going with you! Get off of me!  _Get the fuck off of me!"_

He didn't know what happened, but the demon was once again lead out of the building, this time on a stretcher as Inuyasha screamed bloody murder in front of him on another one. His body thrashed, his cries only making the demon want to rip out of the blankets and straps to save him. But there was no more danger, no more worries, no more bullets and fights and rape. Naraku was coming out of his apartment in a body bag, not in hand cuffs, and he and Inuyasha were going to make it through this. Bullet to the chest, or bullet to the brain, what mattered was that the dancer was alive enough now to scream, and that was all the demon needed to know before he slipped out of consciousness.

_It's all okay now...My beautiful love in leather...you're safe now..._

__


	24. Epilogue: Hey Unloving, I Will Love You

**_Epilogue: Hey Unloving, I Will Love You_ **

* * *

__There's a place that I've found  
As far as I can see  
This place lies within the depths of my dreams..._ _

* * *

_"...This just in. Onigumo Naraku was found dead tonight on the 29th floor of an apartment complex, mutilated. The police say that the man had come to the apartment to gun down Sesshomaru Taisho, successful son of the infamous, Touga Taisho, who had died 5 years previous. Naraku shot and forced Mr. Taisho into the window of his apartment several times after shooting a hanyou who had been visiting the demon in the head. Reports say that the hanyou had entered a trance like state after he had been shot, supposedly reviving him and allowing him to save the other demon who was being attacked. While some say that this should be cause for action against demons and that their strength can be deemed as dangerous, it seems that most disagree, saying that this is a natural reaction for them. The police had dropped charges not even a month before the incident, and the body is still being examined. Both victims are in hospital in critical condition."_

* * *

Kagura wasn't sure how far she had driven, but in 10 years she had managed to drive her and her sister miles away from that city. New York wasn't her city of dreams like it was when she was a child, and now that she was far away from it with Kanna, she was able to finally relax and dream again.

Even now she was still driving. They would settle and then pick up and move again. Kanna had asked why, only to get the one simple response from her sister.

"Because I go where the wind goes..."

It was simple, yet affective, and Kanna slowly grew to understand how horrible things had been and that being nothing but wind was far more rewarding than being around Onigumo. Her and her sister were free, free like everyone else, to do as they pleased, and to be with who they wanted to be with, and be who they wanted to be. This time, Kagura said they were going to go to Las Vegas, somewhere that seemed appealing to Kanna now that she was looking a lot older than she was before. She could have fun with her sister, and do things with her there where before she would be stuck in a hotel or a small house. Kagura always made sure to look out for her, to take her places she wanted to go first before going where she wanted to go.

So Vegas it was this time, and both of them could already hear the slot machines and the shuffling of cards as they sped over the interstate. The desert passed by the window of their new car, and Kanna rested her head against the window. They were going to go somewhere fun and new...and Naraku wasn't around to stop them now.

* * *

When the chief of police had come to the apartment to find the two brother's clinging to each other and covered in blood, he wasn't sure what to think. Seeing as the hanyou was the one who looked like he was drenched in the liquid, it was safe to say that he had done the deed of tearing Onigumo apart. That spider had escaped arrest for years. It didn't matter what for, somehow he had always managed to get away or bail himself out of trouble. This time there was no escaping, seeing as when he was found his eyes were wide open with a bullet lodge in his head and his guts nearly spilling out.

They had bagged him up after taking a few shots of the body and the scene. Almost everything around the demon had been drenched in blood, and there wasn't much left of him to even consider him a body. It was like the hanyou just ripped apart his middle and chest so much that he actually managed to make it look like he ripped him in half. No one survived that. Not even a demon like Naraku.

Even more surprising was how Sesshomaru even survived the attack, let alone Inuyasha. The hanyou had been shot in the side of the head, which was beyond lucky. It just narrowly missed being lodged deep in his brain, possibly from trying to move out of the way. They had to shave the side of his head to get to it, and it was nestled deep in his skull, but he must have been really thick headed to have it stop just at his brain. Sesshomaru even had glass chunks stuck in the back of his head and a bullet stuck in his lung. Demon's were beyond tough, and the chief was just relieved that it was all over.

Heading down to the morgue to get the status of Naraku's body, he wondered to himself if there was a chance that there could be more than just Naraku out there. He did have two girls, but when he had gone to the apartment to tell them about their father they were already gone. Where, he had no idea, and there was no note or anyone who knew why or where they could be going. There were no leads, and he let the matter go for a moment so he could finish off the report of this case before he went to them.

Entering the morgue, the medical examiner was elbow deep in organs, having just taken out the torn stomach and a few of the other damaged organs, "Ah! There you are! I've got something interesting for you to come look at."

"What could be interesting about the body besides the fact that it was mutilated?" The chief smirked and came up beside the body, across from the doctor.

"Well it's the amount of damage Naraku took...There are multiple signs of a struggle, like blood and skin under his nails, but the damage done to these organs were done first. Any human who would get stabbed through the stomach would have been unsalvagable in my eyes. But Onigumo still had the strength to fight back a transformed hanyou. It's just curious...most demons would even be out of commision to heal from a wound like this. There's hardly anything left of his stomach."

"What race was he anyway? Dog? Cat?"

"Spider."

"They aren't exactly regenerating creatures on their own. So what demon would be able to keep going with a wound like that? Even Taisho nearly entered a coma from his injuries, and they were less than this."

"I don't have a clue...but some of these organs...are still working..." The examiner said, looking up at the cop, "Which is unusual."

"What do you mean by still working? You mean this body isn't dead?"

"Not completely...Look...the heart is still..." He gently touched the organ and shouted in surprise when the body's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist.

_"Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to touch someone's organs without permission, doctor?"_

Red eyes fell on the chief and Naraku's body smirked, "You both will do."

Tentacles shot out of his back, bending the metal table he was laying on and flying at the doctor and officer. The chief reached for his hand gun as the medical examiner screamed and was instantly covered in two tentacles which seemed to transform into one large chunk of flesh. He clicked the safety off and fired one shot before another pair wrapped around him, one appendage slipping down his throat as the other covered him completely before the tentacles evolved into flesh as well.

The spider groaned, looking down at his midsection as his organs and flesh slowly began to regenerate. Another tentacle shot out of his back and went to the door of the morgue, shutting and locking it to keep people out. It was time to heal, he needed to get back out there. The two brothers would pay for this. They would pay for destroying this body and forcing him to this. This was the old way of demon's, but it seemed that it was time to bring the old ways back. No more playing fair. Onigumo Naraku wasn't going to be brought down like this again!

* * *

_10 years._

10 years gone by and it felt like the world was actually at peace; or well, more like Sesshomaru's world was. For the most part anyway. He and his brother had gone to hell and back, and all that changed was how scared they honestly were of the world. He had never seen a hanyou back out of physical contact and social situations so fast as his brother had. It took so long and so many hours of therapy for Sesshomaru to be able to touch Inuyasha again without him pushing him away. Naraku had done more than raped him and tried to kill them both, he had completely destroyed them.

The demon though didn't mind so much. It was something he got to work on with his lover. He was able to destroy half of his empire a year after the incident and restarted the whole project. No more computer systems for the military, no more secret business being done under the table, just plain old systems sold to companies around the country. Along with that, all the other buildings around the world were shut down, and he even traveled in person to see that it was all done his way. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to go then, so he had stayed with Kagome and her mother while he finished off destroying what was left of his father. Kouga and Miroku had backed him up 100% and by the end of it he gave them the best possible raise he could, and then turned his attention to Rin.

She had been so helpful through everything, and the least Sesshomaru could have done was make sure that the work she did for him matched the job description. So she was the boss of his company. The boss people went to because he wasn't around. He refused to be. Sure, he was CEO, he owned the company and all the stocks, but he didn't need to be there anymore. He didn't want to be. Everything there reminded him of Naraku and his father, and after years of trying to forget what his father had done to him, his mother, and all the men and women he'd seen, he couldn't stand it.

10 years later and he wasn't even in New York. He had packed up and left with his brother to the one country that held only one memory for them and started up a family; something Inuyasha seemed to want just as badly as he had. Adoption was their only option, and they had two lovely children under their wing, living in their secluded house, with acres of land behind them for the kids to run free.

But Inuyasha was still not himself, Sesshomaru could see that. Every night he would leave their bed, come back, only to leave early in the morning and not be see until breakfast was ready. The demon knew where he was, he had watched him leave many times, but he wasn't completely bothered by it. No matter how bad things had been before Inuyasha, Sesshomaru knew that the dancer was fighting a battle he could never help him win. His angel in leather saved him, but he could only do so much to save him in return.

So another night gone by, Sesshomaru felt the hanyou shift against him and then roll away, lifting the blankets enough for him to slip out before tucking the demon in tightly. His feet were silent on the carpet and all the way out into the hall. The demon could faintly hear him look for a sweater and some shoes, and then he was out of the house completely, leaving the businessman all by himself for the rest of the short morning in bed. No sooner had his husband left did his children pad down the hallway and peek into the bedroom.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, rubbing his eyes and sighing, "What is it?..."

"Is daddy in bed still?" The girl said. Her name was Kiyomi, something they never bothered to change when they adopted her from the age of 5. She was dog demon like them, something they had told the agency they preferred, and she was hanyou, with flowing white hair and striking golden eyes. She had ears like Inuyasha, which made the demon think that maybe they had been related, though the thought left him when he noticed how shy she was.

"No...he's outside..." The demon yawned, bearing his fangs to the morning light, and then sat up, "Come here...is your brother with you?"

"Estuo was too scared to leave bed. I'll get him." She whispered and disappeared from sight. She was attached to her brother like glue, and even though she was shy, he was shyer. It was funny to Sesshomaru how she could suddenly burst out of her shell the moment her brother needed her. Especially since he was practically mute. At least around Inuyasha and himself. His sister probably heard his voice more than they ever had.

Coming back not long after, Kiyomi dragged her brother inside their parents room, and Sesshomaru allowed them to climb up onto the bed with him.

"Will daddy be back in time to help me practice for my dance class?" She asked as she held her brother tightly, who was currently looking anywhere but the demon.

"I'm sure he will be...He would never go back on his word..." Sesshomaru smiled softly and yawned again.

"Can we go outside and see him?"

"If you wish...Just let me get up first..." The demon sighed and flipped the blankets over his children, submerging them in darkness and watching their forms just flatten under the weight of the duvet.

Making his way to the bathroom, Sesshomaru tried to remember the last time he got laid as he looked down at his tenting pants and sighed. He quickly hoped into the shower, knowing the two brats they were attempting to raise would stay put under those covers until he told them to come out. Facing the water and pushing his hair back, he let the cold water rain over him and hoped to god he wouldn't have to resort to touching himself for relief, especially with his children in his bed. That would honestly be the last thing he would need right now.

Leaving the shower a few minutes later, towel drying his hair and trying to yank his pajama pants up past his hips, he sighed at the small lumps under the covers. "You can get out of there now, you two..." He sighed and shook his head as two blinding white heads of hair popped up.

"We can see daddy now?" Kiyomi asked, pulling Estuo off the bed like a rag doll.

"Yes, let's go say good morning, shall we? I'm sure he'd appreciate seeing his kids up so early..." He smiled and lead them downstairs, helping them with their shoes and sweaters he demanded that they wear.

It was strange, looking after someone else besides himself and Inuyasha. His brother was a handful as it was, especially in these days, but now they were a family of four. There were other people who needed them around, needed them to be strong; and Inuyasha was more than perfect to be a father. He couldn't help but smile every time he had to help with homework, or dance recitals and picking nice clothes. Who knew what would happen when it came time to sex talks and make up, puberty and girlfriends or boyfriends. Sesshomaru was finding himself smiling already.

Walking out of the back door, the kids ran from him in a heartbeat to the figure standing so far off, he was nothing but a blob of colour in rising sun light. The fields were in need of tending, but they were perfect enough for them, long and forever reaching ahead, past the mountains that surrounded their new home. Sesshomaru stood behind, watching his kids run and plow into Inuyasha, sending him forward so all three of them disappeared into the grass. He chuckled when he heard the hanyou shout in protest, and then begin to laugh as his head popped up. Taking that moment to come forward, Sesshomaru took his time and crossed his arms as he finally reached his family.

"You should be nicer when greeting your dad...It's so early...you could have broken his back." He shook his head with a smile at the two kids, listening to Kiyomi's giggled as he caught a glimpse of Etsuo's smile.

"Whoever told you two that you could be up should be arrested. What if your father and I wanted some alone time?" Inuyasha grinned, ruffling his kid's hair before pushing them off of him into the grass so he could stand up, "But if you're up this early then you should be worked to the bone, eh?"

"No!" Kiyomi squealed as she got up and tried to run away, her brother quickly getting up to follow her.

"So much for a quiet morning," The hanyou whispered as he looked up at Sesshomaru, "But I guess that means I'll get to eat breakfast with all of you."

The demon bent down and smiled, allowing his brother to place his lips gently against his before he ran off after the brats, shouting after them and getting ambushed and tackled to the ground again. Laughing, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned to face the morning sun. Whether he and Inuyasha were intimate or not, whether they were alone or together, content or on edge, he was positive that their lives would prosper. His father would still forever haunt him in his dreams, in the mirror, in his bed, but the demon wouldn't be held down by him anymore. Naraku and him were a thing of the past, and Inuyasha and his family were his future. Together they could conquer mountains and seas.

Together they could be free.

**_End_ **


End file.
